If It Happened This Way
by HuntressofArtemis39
Summary: One person can change everything. What if there was another servant of Kronos? What if that that person found a child of the big three? What if that servant brought that child to Kronos? With Percy Jackson on the Titan's side things are going to get crazy
1. Chapter 1 Found

**Hey guys! This is my new story called...Wait for is...If It Happened this Way! For those of you have read my stories before welcome back! I've missed you guys a lot! For those who have just met me...Hi! Now here's some things I want to get straight. 1.) This is a AU (Alternate Universe) story so it is not going to be like the normal Percy Jackson stories 2.) Please review! The main reason for me getting an account on this story is to become a better writing so If you see something that can be improved or if you just want to say good job please do. 3.) So farther on in the story I really want to have some romance. I haven't decided who yet so If you have any ideas please tell me. The whole story won't be centered around that though, just as some side intrest maybe :p. Oh and one more thing. I will make a summary in my ANs on what happened in the last chapter if you guys need them. Thats about it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Footsteps echoed through the silent night as a boy in all black walked through the unusually quiet streets of New York. Not stopping the boy of no older than fifteen walked upon a apartment building and stopped. His black eyes wandered over the features and he glanced carelessly over a crumpled paper in his hand. After this was done, he continued his way into the building. Without making any noise he got onto the elevator which was empty and pressed the number three. No music played as the elevator made its way up. From there he lurked upon the shadows to an apartment and pulled out a hair pin, picking the lock. He did this with such casualty, that any normal person walking by would just assume that the boy was using a key to get into his apartment, that nothing suspicous or dangerous was to happen that night. They would be wrong. The boy walked into the living room of the apartment and swept the room, those dark eyes missing nothing. They paused at the form of a man and woman on the coach. Silently the boy melted into the shadows watching with a strange intensity.<p>

"I...I...I don't know how to tell you" The woman was saying. She was a pretty woman. Brown hair that cascaded to her shoulders and soft blue eyes filled with life and worry.

"Sally, you can tell me anything" The man said. The boy's eyes narrowed. It was the man who intrested him. The man whose face was tan and weathered. With deep sea green eyes halfway hidden behind a mop of black hair. His hunched over posture saying all too clearly that he wasn't supposed to be there.

"I..." the woman said looked away from the penetrating look the man was giving here "I'm pregnant." The man did not speak. Her simply leaned back in his chair and looked thoughtful.

"Well... I can't say i'm surprised. It was bound to happen sooner or later." he spoke slowly.

"But the baby!" she woman said, obviously fighting tears. "They'll be in so much danger! How can I protect it?"

"Try your best Sally. You are a smart woman you will know what to do. Until then though, I must leave you." The woman nodded slowly not looking hurt nor surpised by his words. Wordlessly the man kissed the woman with a glint of tears in his eyes and left the room. The boy emerged from the shadows and a flicker of a smile was on his lips. Noislessly he slipped out of the room and then threw a gold coin into the fountain outside the room.

"Son of Thantos. What news have you brought?" A voice spoke from the water.

"We found one"


	2. Chapter 2 Stolen

**Hey guys! Thanks for all your reviews they really mean a lot to me! Special shout outs to Angel's Detective, CowVader, TheMuseNamedPancake, and PJ Fann111 thanks again! **

***Summary***

**So far in the story a son of Thantos has sneaked into Sally Jackson's apartment while both her and Posiedon were talking. The boy finds out she is pregnant and contacts somone to tell them. **

**Ok heres the next chapter sorry it is really short. The chapters after this one will be a lot longer :D remember to review!**

* * *

><p>Sally Jackson had always been a smart woman. She had always been a caring woman. She had always been a brave woman. However, lately she had been jumping at<p>

every sound. At every flicker of movement or small thud. Sally Jackson was more scared then she had ever been her life. It was not her she was scared for though. It

was her newborn baby boy. Perseus Jackson was her pride and joy and she was more then determine to make sure nothing happened to him. So one could

understand that she was a little...cautious when it came to her son's safety. The night of July fourth she locked all the doors and windows. She covered all the vents

and any openings that might fit any person or monster. However with fireworks bursting into brilliant arrays of colors she couldn't resist unlocking one window to

watch with Percy in her arms. Together they sat with the breeze rushing in, watching as fireworks swirled around them in a memorizing sort of way. Down below their

apartment there were the sounds of laughing and singing. People toasting to the freedom of the United States' freedom. After putting her son down, Sally cautiously leaned out the window and

looked over at the building that stood above most others with the fireworks reflecting off the glossy windows looking slightly distorted. Sally's eyes drifted towards

the top of the building and then flittered down to where a harbor was present.

"He's somewhere over there" she whispered to her child "Either in the deepest ocean or on top of the world. He would be so proud Percy. You'll do great things one

day...Great things." Silence greeted her words and she turned back to the crib where her newborn son laid. With a start she gasped and put a hand over her heart.

Fear penetrated every cell in her body and for a moment she had trouble breathing properly. No. No. No! Desperately Sally Jackson ran and threw the blankets off

the crib and screamed. It wasn't heard over the celebrating though. No one knew what had happened. No one knew that on this happy occasion a woman was in pain.

No one knew that her son was not with her. That instead he disappeared without a trace aside from a single note that began with these words-

_Sixteen Years..._


	3. Chapter 3 The Quest

**Hey peeps! I am back! I know super speedy updates right? lol Thanks for your reviews again they mean so much to me! I hope you like this next chapter as well. Oh and another thing. So I don't know a lot about Beta's except that they are kind of like editing your story correct? Cause I was thinking about getting one. If anyone is willing to help just PM me please :D Also another thing. So lately I have been having this phase where my grammar is atrocious! I mean seriously, Its getting on my nerves but I just can't seem to find my mistakes for some reason. So if anyone finds some grammar mistakes don't be afraid to point them out to me because I know that is something I really need to work on. Last thing, so one of my awesome reviewers pointed out something to me that I feel I need to address. At the very end of my last chapter I said that the note Sally found began with "Sixteen Years" and I had someone ask what that meant. I'm sorry that I didn't make it a little more clear. It was basically saying that in sixteen years she'll see her son again if she doesn't let the gods know that he is with the Titans sort of thing. Thanks again to the reviewer who pointed that out to me :D**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO**

**Summary- Percy has been stolen from Sally on the 4th of July...Poor Sally :'( **

* * *

><p>*Fifteen Years Later*<p>

"Right. Left. Left. Left. Right. Kick. Duck. Right. Duck. Left. FASTER!" Screamed a man. The boy that stood on front of him ducked and rised, hitting the punching bag in front of him with such force it let out a screech of protest and flew off its chain. The man clicked a timer and frowned. "That was three seconds off your best." he snarled "Again" The boy glared his green eyes flaring up with anger and annoyance. He swiped sweaty black bangs that had been plastered onto his face out of the way and got set again without a word.

"Right. Right. Left. _Good_!" The man said with hint of approval as the second punching bag flew off the chain hitting the wall behind him. "Now give me fifty." The boy looked at the man for a second as if debating on whether to protest but never the less got to the ground and began to do push ups. After he seemed to be finished the boy stood up and shook his arms for a minute.

"Alright" the man began but was cut off by the boy.

"Crius. No more." he said flatly. The man was stunned. Then he came out of the shadows and glared at the boy murderously. His rouch face was in a permanant scowl, his body looked like a buff elephant, his eyes on fire...literally.

"I am the Titan of leadership!" he roared "You do not defy me! You-"

"Crius," the boy sais sounding wary "I have to meet Oceanus now ok? You can skip the whole lecture." For a moment it seemed as though the man, Crius, might blow up. Instead he just stared at the boy who stared right back unblinkingly.

"Fine." he snarled "You may go Perseus." Percy nodded and left the room going over to a deserted harbor in near headquaters. He sighed and glanced back, kneeling at the edge of the water. Fifteen years. Fifeen long trecherous years he had repeatdly trained and trained again for his sixteenth birthday. His father told him that he would bring him back to power. That the gods would be overthrown and he would rule alongside him. Fifteen years. Percy glanced behind him again and saw a man walking stiffly towards him. With sandy hair, blue eyes, and a stiff back the man glowered over him with a hardened look.

"Perseus." he greeted with no emotion. Percy nodded back.

"Oceanus." He said with the same amount of feeling. It was the first rule of life. No emotion, no pain. Oceanus lifted his hand causually and water was lifted from the harbor, glittering. He then threw it Percy with such force any mortal would have been killed. Instead, Percy raised his hands and pushed the water aside. Conjuring it up again to make tornado of water swirling around back towards Oceanus.

"Pathetic" he growled and seized the water and put his arm back. No doubt about to throw it again at Percy when a figure came running up.

"Oceanus. Lord Persues." the emspousa greeted in a warm, flattering tone. Flipping her hair away from her face super model style "I'm sorry to bother you but Lord Kronos wishes to see his son at this moment." Oceanus stared at her for a moment looking miffted but nodded. Percy walked over towards the building ahead with Kelly, the emspousa, at his tail fluttering her lashes at him. Pausing he looked over his shoulder to make sure no one else was there before knocking.

"Enter" a voice spoke and Percy entered the room as nonchantlantly as he could. Everytime Percy saw his father he wanted to get sick. Of course though, he didn't. The elegant box in which he was in shook with the sound of his voice coming from it. Next to him Luke Castellan, another server of his father stood. Percy kneeled and looked at the ground for quite some time before his father spoke again.

"Rise my son." Percy did so, ignoring the fact that the Castellan boy was not summoned as well. "I have a job for you." Percy's heart skipped a beat.

"Yes Father?" he asked his voice barely containing his excitment. He had waited for years and years to do someting _anything_ for his father and finally he would get the chance.

"The girl, Thalia Grace has come back to life a couple months ago by the hands of Annabeth Chase, Grover the Saytr and some other demigods. She will turn sixteen December sixteenth. Eight months before you. She must be killed. I had thought one of my other servants was able to handle job" From the corner of his eye Percy thought he saw the Castellan boy flinch as his father's voice turned icy. "You will go to camp half-blood and kill the girl. She is dangerous. But before I send you off I must give you information. After we took you from your mother you were never heard from again, therefore the gods do not know you exist. Your biological father Posiedon thinks you are dead because that is what we told your mother to say. When you were about seven though a twelve year old girl came to camp with Luke Castellan and Annabeth Chase. The girl was Thalia Grace and they were being attacked by monsters on their way to camp half-blood. The girl's father, Zeus, managed to perserve her by turning her into a tree when she was attacked. It stayed that way for years. When the Annabeth girl turned twelve one of my servants managed to steal Zeus's lightning bolt and give it to another god without his identity being reconized. This was hopefully supposed to start a war between the gods but unfortuantely, Underwood, Chase, and an unidentified demigod managed to gain it back. When they were fourteen the group managed to find two more demigods. We are unsure of the kids' parental status but wish to find them as well, just in case. Chase and Artemis were captured but were once again rescued by some hunters and that damn other demigod we know nothing about. Now they have managed to get the fleece and bring back Thalia to life. What I want you to do is this. Kill both Thalia Grace and the unknown demigod who keeps appearing. Then find those other two half-bloods and bring them to me along with the golden fleece that is still on their camp borders. Do you understand?" Percy kneeled and kept his eyes on the floor.

"Yes father, I will complete this task." there was a small rumble of satifaction deep within the box.

"Pray that you do my son. For if you don't...Our cause may be doomed." Percy rose and nodded "You will leave in three days of time. You are dismissed." with a final glance at the boy who remained kneeled a few feet away Percy walked out of the room where his Uncle was waiting with his arms crossed.

"Well?" he asked in a demanded tone.

"I have a quest." he said and proceeded to tell Oceanus about the task he had been given.

"Well, well, well" he said after he was finished his face drawn into a look of half pride and half surprise. "Looks like you are going to have to go through with this huh?" Percy kept his face blank as he looked back at the titan.

"Let us continue, your training then." he said with a small trace of a smile. "We need you prepared to face all those demigods won't we?" then led him back to the harbor where they began dueling once more.

* * *

><p>Little did any of the titans know that over a thousand miled away two forms stood in the water of a beach.<p>

Sally Jackson was clutching the man beside her as tears fell from her eyes, causing her skin to redden and her body to weaken.

"Sally...Please, tell me what is going on!" the man said, almost shaking the woman in his arms.

"I c-can't" she stuttered out her heart thundering with fear. The water around them splashed as if in frustration then calmed itself.

"Please Sally" the man soothed "I can't help fix the problem if you don't tell me what it is" for a moment the woman looked at the sky then at the sea again and lowered her voice to a whisper.

"I can only tell you one thing and one thing alone." she said her voice shaking violently. "Your son is alive."


	4. Chapter 4 A Futuristic Dream

**And I am back once more! Awesome reviews again! You guys are spectactular! Here is the next chapter :p Oh and I have a bit of a problem. 1.) Beta. I really think that this story would improve a lot if I found one so if anyone is a beta or knows one please tell me! 2.) Ok so looking at the reviews I saw that there was a bit of conflicts there... Most of you want Percabeth while others are getting sick and tired of it. Well personally I have to say while I love Percabeth it IS getting tiresome...However, I came up with a compromise and wanted to see if you guys were on board with this as well. I was thinking that Percy could go through a couple girls first BEFORE ultimitly ending up with Annabeth. Something so it isn't totally Percabeth oriented but it has it towards the end. Does that sound good to everyone? I really want to try to make everyone happy here but don't know how well it will work out...:p oh well! Enjoy this chapter :D**

**Disclaimer- Do I look like own this?**

**Summary- Percy has been kidnapped by the Titans and raised by them so he could be the child of the prophecy. Now he is given a quest to kill Thalia Grace who might come and take over that prohphecy. There is other stuff he has to do too but they're not as important ;)**

* * *

><p>Percy had never been so tired in his life. Which was really saying something due to the fact he had been through constant training all his life. This however was almost overboard. All week his schedule had been the same. Get up, eat, train, workout, train, eat, workout, train, workout, eat, workout, bed. That wasn't even the bad part. It was that his workouts and trainings were five times harder than usual. Not that he minded. Percy knew that in order to seal his father's approval the quest had to be done and fast. They went over serveral plans together during lunch and he was pretty sure this whole thing would be a peice of cake. Right?<p>

As he walked over to the harbor glittering a few feet from him her drew his sword. It was a gift from his father on his fifth birthday. Perfectly balanced with a smooth handle which was blood red with saphires around the edge. Celesus bronze, imperial metal, and silver all twisted into one with his father's scythe branded into the blade. Percy felt the sharp blade under his fingers and sighed. There was no way he could bring "Tempest" to camp half-blood. He would deeply miss his sword dispite the fact he was promised to get one at the camp. After touching one of the Saphired with his finger the sword melted into water before him. He smiled knowing that if he would ever need it at camp all he had to do was touch some water and it would summon at his command.

Tempest wasn't what was bothering Percy though. It was his dream last night. He had yet to tell his father about it due to the fact he was worried that he would change his mind on sending him on the quest. Though half of his mind was telling him that there would be a good reason why.

* * *

><p><em>A small girl about the age of fifteen came into view. Black hair fell past her chin and her eyes were a soft brown. Freckles lightly sprinkled her face which was literally glowing with both beauty and power. When she looked over at him she smiled.<em>

_"Hello Perseus" she greeted him in a warm, buttery tone. _

_"Who are you?" he demanded, summoning Tempest. _

_"Relax young one. I am a friend not a foe." she soothed though Percy briefly wondered why she was calling him young one when she was his age. _

_"What do you want with me?" He asked still on guard. The girl flicked a peice of hair out of her face and smoothed her jeans and shirt then fixed some of the heaps of jewelry she has been wearing._

_"I am Layla" she said with a smile "The Oracle of Delphi." Percy immdiantly took a step back and stared._

_"You're dead." he said flatly looking the girl up and down in the mist they were in. Layla sighed and nodded sadly._

_"Yes" she said "Awful isn't it? Hades cursed me so that the Oracle is trapped in my body while my soul leaves. However just because my soul leaves my body does not mean I disappear. I am dead yes, but I can relay messages to the living every once in awhile when I feel the need is great." The girl look Percy over and smiled gently at him._

_"You will go through a lot Percy" she said "But you must understand that the events that occur will test you in no way you have ever imagined."_

_"I don't understand" he said. Layla walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"You will. Just know that all people have both good and evil inside of them. Sometimes those good and evil things get mixed up and the good thing is evil and evil is good. Not all of us can see clearly once we have been brainwashed and taken care of a certain way."_

_"What are you trying to say?" Percy said getting angry with the riddles._

_"I would like to give a prophecy to you. It will help you along the way." Not knowing what to say Percy just stared back into those intense brown eyes. Then she stepped back. The white mist around them was turning green and emerald smoke was issueing from the girl's mouth. Her eyes had turned vivid green as well and when she spoke it was like five of her at once._

_"You must decide between wrong from right_

_What you choose will begin the fight_

_The war will end when the hero finally see's_

_What he is looking for, that is they key_

_Go to the camp where gods rule_

_There the task completed will be the tool_

_The thing you fail will cost more than your life_

_You will conquer with the scythe."_

_Then the girl collapsed and blackness starting closing in. However he did catch a glimpse of a man and a woman on the beach. The woman opened her mouth and said four words._

_"Your son is alive"_

* * *

><p>Percy knew that this wasn't good. He wasn't dumb you know. However he wanted to go on the quest sp bad that he really didn't care. Who cares what the stupid Oracle has to say anyway...She's dead! It was probably a normal dream anyhow. He didn't really see Layla. She was just a figment of his imagination...Really. As he watched the sun set on the horizon he noticed how all the colors blended together to make it look beautiful. He doubted anything but colors had that much control to work together. He smiled at the thought if his father taking orders from Zeus. Proposterous. But as he watched the sunset a thought flittered across his mind. What if it happened that way?<p> 


	5. Chapter 5 Camp HalfBlood

**And...I am back! I know, I know. Right now you are dancing because I updated, glaring because I haven't, or rolling your eyes at me. Whichever of the three I can deal with (: By the way, you guys are all so supportive in your reviews and I thank you for that (: It makes me so happy! Oh and I realize that once AGAIN (yes again) I have failed to makes something clear in my story (something I need to work on). Ok so someone mentioned to me that even with the Achilles curse Percy couldn't take out those three gods on his own. And that person it right. However, you guys forget that _my_ Percy has been raised by Titans. The Percy in this story has been trained ever since he could walk to "kill" gods and was told all that it was destiny to do that. Therefore, it is safe to say that Percy is going to be a bit stronger in this story than in Rick Roridon's original. Like I said this is kind of an AU thing.**

**Disclaimer: I, Alice AKA HuntressofArtemis39, do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series… For if I did I would totally be in Hawaii right now on the beach with some hot guy giving me a massage while I lay out in the sun watching movies on my ipad…*sigh* oh the wonderful day dreams I have… **

**Now that I am down with my ranting...On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Leo was really trying to think of a bright side to all this. He really, truly was. He had tried several times to come up with a scenario in which there would be a happy ending but for some reason he couldn't seem to find one. Of course that <em>could<em> have to do with the fact the world was about to end, Titans were going to kill all the demigods while the gods tried to kill the Titans and humans, and he was tied up to an Oscar Myer Weiner truck...Though that was just a hunch.

Never the less, Leo couldn't help but wonder as he sat trying to muster up what was left of his dignity (which wasn't much seeing as he was tied up to a Oscar Meyer Weiner truck) and take a positive outlook on the world ending. Hey, perhaps there would be an end-of-the-world sale! Then Leo could get that triple decker drill he always wanted...Of course he would never get to use it...

Leo looked with despair as the dimly lit Titan camp stood silent. Large RV's and trucks were placed all around with Titans or followers of Titans lounging about. A fire crackled gloomily in the corner as a selected few stood and warmed themselves, the sun setting far out in the distance, the sky a bright red color that ironic due to the battle. A pile of bodies stood rotting in the far corner...

All was quiet in the lonesome camp. Leo was the only prisoner for some reason. It was a sad yet hopeful feeling. It made the silent- Well, he supposed _almost_ silent camp have a glimmer of anticipation fill the air. At this point there was only one thing that was _not_ quiet in the camp...

"COME CHALLENGE ME HALF-BLOOD!" the titan roared in the corner. Leo looked up warily to see his uh… best friend, Iapetos over there banging his fist against his bare chest with a hopeful look in his eyes. "CHALLENGE ME!" he cried "AND YOU WILL _DIE_!" Leo looked him over critically.

Iapetos was a big man, with dark skin and long black hair. His arms were ripped, kind of like he worked out while drinking some kind of steroid shake. He had no clothes aside from a single lion clothe around him (something that made Leo always want to throw up somewhere) and his eyes were a stunning red.

The guy had been pestering Leo to 'challenge' him for the past three hours.

"Uh...Well...I don't want to die." he informed the Titan "So I'm going to stay over here, ok bud?" Iapetos blinked, looking startled that Leo had refused this 'oh so wondrous offer' for the _fifth_ time!

"Fine demigod." he sniffed "I cannot challenge you because I am immortal. But you can challenge me. You say no now but when you are starving to death you may think differently." He then turned around, his lion cloth flipping up (providing a view Leo _so_ could have lived without seeing) and sat down by the fire.

Immortal. Ah, why did the old jerk have to bring it up? It reminded Leo about the last few minutes of his freedom before being dragged away in chains by Titans. He had met his _Dad_. Like...His father kind of guy.

Leo was being totally honest when he says he was a bit shocked when he found out big-and-ugly over there was his dad. Really, he wasn't _that_ unattractive right? But in a sickening way, it totally made sense. Hephaestus said something to him as he stood there dazed out of his mind. Something about choices? Leo wasn't for sure anymore. Then, get this, he turned around and _left. _

That was it.

He turned his ugly butt around and _left_.

There was no, 'Hey son!' or 'I love you' or anything of that sort. It was 'I'm your Dad. Make good choices. Adios.'

Really? Leo wasn't sure how to react anymore. He assumed that perhaps all immortals are just jerks at this point and wasn't even for sure why he was fighting. Like, really, where were his friends? Weren't they supposed to be here to rescue him? Unless of course...His eyes drifted to the pile of mangled bodies before snapping them back to the ground.

No. Gods _no._ He refused to think that way at _all_. His friends were alive; there was going to be no debate in that category for Leo. They. Were. Alive.

Because if they weren't...If they weren't... Leo was sure he couldn't make it much longer. With a sad glance he looked around and it slowly dawned on him that Iapetos was right... He was going to _die_ here. There was nothing he could do. He would slowly die on an Oscar Meyer Weiner truck. Talk about a sucky ending...

"Iapetos!" he called out and the whole camp froze. Part of him was screaming in rejection to his dumb ideas but sadly the impulsive part had the upper hand. "I challenge you."

If he was going to die. He was going to die fighting.

* * *

><p>Silena was scared. The oak doors were heavy and swung open with a loud bang across the room. Annabeth by her left was tugging at her cap while Tyler looked around uneasily at her right.<p>

Tyler. At the moment he looked so weak and scared... She didn't understand why but...Never the less she took his hand as he jumped in surprise. She gave him a smile, one that she hoped looked brave, and squeezed his hand.

"I challenge you!" rang across the area. Annabeth leaned forward to see everyone turned to a kid tied up in the corner. Silena let out a small, startled yelp at the fact it was Leo, his eyes almost dilated in fear as he spoke the words that would ultimately lead to his death.

"What is he doing?" Tyler asked horrified. A man stepped forward, but at the sound of Tyler's voice he glanced back at the three of them standing there outside, a large hallway behind them. It was then that Silena officially realized she was outside.

The large man, smiled strangely as the two locked eyes and turned to a group of monsters.

"Well?" he asked impatiently "Kill them!"

Well _they_ didn't need telling twice!

All at once they were rushed. Silena felt Tyler being tugged away from her and screamed as he flew across the camp, landing somewhere in a pile of debris.

"COME ON!" Annabeth yelled as she slashed a hellhound and tugged on her sleeve desperately. Silena wanted to go back to Tyler but saw no choice and followed her back into the cavern. "RUN!" yelled Annabeth and Silena pushed her legs harder but part of her was already beginning to see it was no use. She wasn't fast enough. Annabeth was already at the other end of the cave, turning and gesturing at her to hurry up.

But...She couldn't. Silena was a daughter of _Aphrodite_.

She wasn't fast, or strong. She wasn't brave like Percy or smart like Annabeth. She was pretty. And only pretty. Some may argue that she was all those things but Silena knew the truth. After all, she was a daughter of _Aphrodite_.

When she had been younger, Silena was normal. Her scent wasn't very strong so she was able to go to school and actually do _well_ in it. She was nice and had lots of friends. Silena played piano on Sundays and did basketball after school. She was happy being normal.

Then a satyr found her. She was brought to camp and...She wasn't normal anymore. She was a daughter of _Aphrodite_. The Greek goddess of love. Oh, how her 'normal' friends would laugh if they knew...

All of the sudden Silena wasn't Silena anymore. She was the daughter of _Aphrodite_. She was tossed into a world of color coordinated schedules, hair spray, and make-up. Sure she liked those things but Silena discovered quickly that it didn't work so simple.

"A daughter of _Aphrodite_ doesn't play piano!" Drew informed her as she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

So she stopped playing Piano.

"A daughter of _Aphrodite_ doesn't play basketball!" laughed an Apollo camper when she asked to join in the game.

So she stopped playing basketball.

"A daughter of _Aphrodite_ doesn't study!" her brother said scandalized as she brought out a text book to read.

So she stopped studying.

Finger nail polish, perfume, make-up, hair styling, it all hit her in a wave. She wasn't Silena. She was the daughter of Aphrodite.

Stereotyping had ruined her...She only hope it wouldn't do the same to Piper.

A part of Silena jolted as she looked over at Annabeth...Annabeth. She could make it. But Silena knew Annabeth would wait up for her no matter what. Unless she was dead.

No. Silena would not lead her friend to death because she was too gods damn _slow_.

No. She was done. She was fed up with the stereotyping. With the lies. The gossip. The lip gloss. The damn color pink. She was done being the daughter of Aphrodite.

Because as she stopped and turned around to face those monsters behind her. She knew only one thing. She _wasn't _going to die as a daughter of Aphrodite.

She was going to die as Silena.

* * *

><p>Jason was running. No...He was <em>sprinting<em>. He was pushing himself so damn hard. Moving his legs as he pumped his arms up and down as fast as they would go. Jason swore that if he was going much faster he might just lift himself off the ground and fly.

"Come on..." he almost gasped as he felt sweat begin to run down his face. He had just got out of the infirmary. Thalia of course, has wanted him to stay there even after the explosion but the moment she left (with for some reason a bag on her head) he went forward and tried to follow. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't about to lightning travel anytime soon due to the incident that happened _last _time.

Out ahead Jason could make out the basic outline in which the battle was supposed to be taking place. Even from a mile away though, Jason could tell something was wrong. There was no battle cries from afar or the sound of metal. No screaming, no yelling, no painful moans. Nothing.

It brought a whole new meaning to 'silent as the grave'.

At this point Jason had stopped running. He was out the field now and with a couple swift glances he knew that the battle was over. A few bodies lay across but nothing more. Debris from a building about twelve yards to his left stood still and the ground was soaked with some kind of water. Red and gold mixed on the ground.

Where could they have gone? Jason studied the ground intently but all the footprints overrode one another, making it impossible to read.

"Ugh..." Jason jumped and looked around, his heart thundering as the sudden sound. His eyes traveled over to a heap of clothes he had mistaken for a corpse only a couple seconds ago. It was large, with a lake of god around it making Jason realize that this could only be a god. A spear and shield laid next to the victim, shielded by a leather jacket.

"Uh..." Jason sputtered out, not for sure how he should approach. This was an _enemy_. He should finish him off. On the other hand this person-god, whoever he or she may be was immortal and Jason wasn't about to drag his body all the way to Olympus. JC had agreed _that_ task was more of Nico's thing.

"G-g-get away!" gurgled the god, sounding raspy and definitely male now "I'll...k-k-kill you!" he cried sounding as though he was talking under water. Jason, of course, ignored the warning and leaned in closer. His eyes slowly moving over the body for any signs of the god attacking. Slowly, he reached out his hands pushed the god over onto his back.

It was Mars... Or rather Ares. His face looked slightly distorted and he seemed to have trouble breathing too much...Not that he needed to anyway. The faint glow around him told Jason that he was trying to get back into his godly form but was having trouble because of his injury.

What the...? Who could have hurt a god _that_ badly? Frowning, Jason kneeled a little closer and prodded him with the end of his sword.

"Lord Mars?" he asked sharply and the god's eyes opened slightly to look at him. For a moment he laid there just staring at Jason, looking at him in a weak defensive stance before his form flickered into a powerful aura of a leader then back.

"Stupid k-kid" he managed to grumble "c-can t-take you on!" he got out, though it sounded weak and vulnerable. Jason let out an annoyed huff. _Now_ what was he supposed to do! He was here with a god who he couldn't kill but didn't want him to live either! What exactly was he-

Wait a second. Jason's eyes landed distinctly to the left where a shield and spear hovered under a leather jacket. If this was Mars...Jason moved from the gods side and took out his sword again. He pulled out the two weapons and stared hard into them. The shield was blood red with bronze plating either side and symbol of a boar's head imprinted on it with great detail. Silver hovered around the edges and the tip of the spear gleamed wickedly. Hmm...Jason was more of a sword person but...

He dug his sword into the point of the weapons.

* * *

><p>Luke wished he would stop <em>shaking<em>. His arms wouldn't quit shivering as though it was twenty degrees when in reality it was more like ninety. A strange faint glowed was around his hands and Luke couldn't help but stare at it in complete and utter awe.

He was a god. He was a _god_. Like...A _god_. It was weird. Everything was sharper, more magnified. Part of him felt weak and cold while the other, and slightly more dominant part of him felt like letting the power run through his veins. The very core of him was elated and he wanted more than anything in the word to run as fast as he can as he let himself fly into the air.

Of course though he couldn't. Luke knew _that_ much. His friends were in trouble, wherever they may be and Luke needed to actually find them in order to help. Looking around Luke managed to see that he was still on the battle field, a few bodies surrounding him here and there, Hermes himself was gone. The only other thing around him was the caduceus which glowed under the setting sun.

Carefully, Luke bended over and picked it up, half expecting it to explode in his hands. When he squeezed it the pressure seemed to make it change from bronze to gold and two silver snakes emerged from the side.

"George?" Luke asked in shock "Martha?" the two snaked hissed as though he had mortally offended them and the first one on the right let out a soft sound that made Luke almost go into shock.

"No, my lord." it hissed, making Luke do a double take over his shoulder to make sure no one else was around. Since when has _he_ been called lord? "Just as you have taken over Lord Hermes place, we must take over George and Martha's. The two of them perished with their master and we were summoned instead. I am Greg and the idiot over there is Mary."

"Fool!" the other one screeched in a more feminine voice. "How am I the fool? I do all the _real_ work!"

"We haven't even begun work!" the other one yelled back "Besides _I'm _not the one who is obsessed with eggs!"

"Eggs?" Mary said abruptly, pointing her head to looked around "Where are eggs? What kind? Chicken? Blue bird? Spider? Snake?"

"You would eat a snake egg?" Greg asked in disgust as Mary stuck her forked tongue out and sighed

"We need eggs." she informed Luke who nodded in a daze, his eyes the size of coins.

"So..I...Uh...I am the new god of messengers and all that?" he asked feeling distinctly ruffled. Whenever Luke had imagined himself becoming a god when he was eight or so. He always thought it would be of something _cool_. Not the god of messengers.

"No, no." Mary said quickly, sneaking a mean glance at Greg "Each god or goddess must choose their own path. You will find out what kind of god you are meant to be in time. Do not worry young master." Again Luke looked over, startled at being addressed as 'master'. This was getting odder by the day he swore.

"So...Um...My friends?" he asked "How can I get to them?" both of the snakes seemed to find this particular question amusing because the both let out low hissing sounds that sounded suspiciously like laughing.

"What?" he demanded and Greg poked his head up with what might have been a grin.

"You are a _god_ now Lord Luke. Simply teleport yourself to your friends."

"Oh." Luke muttered feeling heat creep up in his face "teleport. Right." the two snakes exchanged amused glances as Luke closed his eyes and tried to teleport.

* * *

><p>"Nico will you <em>move<em>!" Thalia hissed as she pushed Nico hard out of the way.

"Ow!" he yelped and attempted to shove her back, only to get shocked. He glared at her as she let out a distinct smirk that could be seen, even though that damn paper bag.

"Well you needed to move!" Thalia growled at him "Now, how are you doing?" Nico groaned and flopped on his back, looking up at her through now glowing arms.

"I'm fine if you don't count the fact I got shocked in the face!" Thalia rolled her eyes at her cousin's melodramatics and leaned in a bit closer to examine him.

Nico wore a plain and simply black outfit, making him look like some kind of assassin. His hood was pulled over his head (more than likely to shield himself from Thalia) and black messy hair was falling out from under it. A soft black glow seemed to be rising and falling around him making Thalia frown.

"Are you sure-" she began but Nico cut her off

"_Yes_ Thalia! Now leave me alone!" Thalia made a face and leaned back after aiming a kick at his shins. It was quiet for about three more minutes before-

"This is taking too long."

"It really isn't." Nico sighed and rolled over on his back, playing with the helm of darkness in his hands "I mean" he said "You are still going through your transformation aren't you?"

"Mine is different Nico." Thalia said, her voice holding a bit of hostility at the touchy subject "Leo cursed the box it was in so when I used to powers to hit the point on my weapon I got hit by some of the curse as well. Which is why it is taking so long."

"And why you have a bag over your head" Nico added smirking. He flicked his hand back and watched in awe as a book flew across the room "You really shouldn't sound so smart when you talk" he told her "You were beginning to sound like Annabeth there for a minute."

"Annabeth? Me?" Thalia laughed at the very thought "Nah. She is plan then go. I'm more like go...and cut out the plan all together." Nico snorted and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, obviously bored.

"Like Perce and me." he said and Thalia shrugged.

"Percy plans sometimes...He is just plans when he is fighting. Don't ask me why...He is an odd one Perseus Jackson."

"You're telling me. We are talking about the same kid who tried to put his laundry in the dishwasher last week...Of course we are also talking about the same kid who took a dip in the river styx before going to take out a bunch of gods but still..." There was a long pause in which the two of the them seemed lost in their own little words, both with their own worries and concerns. Yet there is one thing that tugged on each of their minds.

"Do you think he's alive?" Nico whispered after a moment "Percy I mean... We haven't heard from him since he went to the River Styx...I mean I know he was at the fight. I saw glimpses of him but after that he was just gone."

"So was everyone else though Nico." Thalia said gently but that didn't ease the situation as she hoped it would. If anything it made the room almost crackle with tension.

"So...I'm turning into a god."

"Check."

"You are turning into a god but since you tried to use your lightning power to hit the weapon you wanted which was _inside_ a _cursed_ box, you are now cursed as well."

"Sort of check. The ichor in my system is slowly healing me."

"You sound like Annabeth again."

"Just shut up Nico." with a laugh the two of them looked around in the darkness before Thalia stood up and readjusted her bag to it totally covered her face again.

"We need to go soon. I know Leo has been taken prisoner. Annabeth, Tyler, and Silena were all together last I saw. Jason should still be in the infirmry and Luke is somewhere on the battlefield."

"Piper and Percy?" Nico asked as he sat up warily.

"I hope they're alive." Thalia sighed looking away with a black shadow looming over her "I really hope they are."

* * *

><p>Piper froze. Every part of her body was stiff and she felt as though she would never move again from the pain. Angry eyes peeled at her, making her feel as though she was being torn apart piece by piece.<p>

She was surrounded by seven of them: Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, Demeter, Hera, Athena, Poseidon, Dionysus, and Apollo. Each was studying her over hard just as she looked back at them.

They all seemed unharmed, aside from Demeter that is. Her hair was half ripped and ichor covered her clothes. Though Piper could tell that she was beginning to mend quickly, which wasn't good.

"I will ask you one last time." Athena spoke up. Her voice slow and precise. "Where is my father, Hermes, Ares, and Hades?"

"I. Don't. Know." Piper gritted out, looking straight into her stormy grey eyes. Athena hesitated, obviously sensing the truth passing her lips. How was Piper supposed to know what happened to the anyways?

"Where are your friends?" Athena tried but Piper just shook her head.

"Piper sweetie-" Aphrodite tried but Piper gave her a cold look that made her sigh and look down at her dress again, sullenly.

Aphrodite was a pretty woman. Her hair was the softest looking black the world has yet to see. It reminded Piper a lot of her dad's own hair. Her eyes were a deep blue, kind of like Jason's and her skin was pure white, much like the complexion _she_ wished to have when she was picked on for being Cherokee at school.

This woman was her _mother_.

It was wrong, oh gods so wrong. This...This..._Thing_ could not possibly be related to her! Piper was...Well...Piper. She was strong, loyal, and smart. Not pretty and _not_ preppy.

For her to be related so clearly to this woman, this goddess! It should have been impossible from the beginning.

"Piper McLean." Poseidon got out, his eyes cold "I will make this quite clear for you. You are being held hostage right now. Either you cooperate or you don't. You must decide where your loyalties lie and consequences will go with it. Tell me now. Whose side are you on?"

There was a moment where Piper felt the chains slit into her wrist, drawing blood. Her mother looked over at her, pleadingly. Trying to say 'Piper! Just say with us! With us!' Piper looked over and saw Hephaestus eyeing her over as well, more than likely thinking about Leo. His son…

To be honest it wasn't a bad deal. Piper would be happy and safe if she sided with the gods. They would look after her and she might get to talk her friends into the same service. But...There was still that one part of her, the dominant part...That knew it wasn't right.

"I'm on the _right_ side." she said and drew herself up to full height "I'm on JC's side."

* * *

><p>Percy kneeled down, his face against the cold wall. He knew it was time.<p>

It had always been time.

It was just something he never wanted to face. Nothing he could _stand_ to face...but it was clear. Now he had to do it. Now or never. That was how it worked right?

Part of him was scared, who wouldn't be? He still had to do it through. He had to. Now.

He rose up and strode across the same floor he did months ago. The same floor he had kneeled at months ago and accepted his first quest to kill Thalia Grace. He walked to the same man or…rather Titan if he was even considered _that_ now.

"I see you have bathed in the River Styx my son." Kronos smiled, his golden lips pulling back over his teeth "Are you ready to take me as your host?" Percy glanced back and forced himself to think of his friends...Only his friends. He was doing this for _them_. A small chill fell across his back as he looked at the marble ground, then raised his eyes to look deep into the golden ones of his father- Kronos.

"Yes Father." he said in a hollow voice "I am ready."

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! and done! Sorry...lol I left with a horrible cliffy didn't I? Ah, well. Spring break is coming up soon so you know what that means? UPDATES (that aren't a month apart)! I hope you liked this long one and my other story (Huntress one) should be updated soon too. Like always leave your wonderful comments. You guys have no idea how much I really take in when I read them (: I always feel so loved and try to listen to what you guys say so...Please leave them (: Thanks!<strong>

**~HuntressofArtemis39**

**P.S. **

**Next update will be in a week or two but keep in mind the chapter will be a lot shorter...Ok that is really it now!**

**P.P.S**

**To be honest I do not have anything else to really say…I am just writing random things so that my word count will get over five thousand…I am at four thousand seven hundred and twenty four…Now five…Six… Ah, whatever. I give up.**

**OH! Though I do have a serious question. Out of all my reviewers do you guys watch the TV series Alcatraz? I am dead serious. And if you do, do you guys like it? Because I have recently found it and am absolutely in love… I have already caught up on all the episodes and am waiting for the finale. I was thinking about writing a little one shot or having a Theory Seminar over on that fan fiction. Any thoughts? Well…It appears that I better stop writing because if I keep going I'll more than likely get flamed for having an 'Author's note too long'…Really. I don't understand these "flame" things still. I mean…They don't _do_ anything do they? Is it kind of like an offensive term? Or do those people who are obsessed with rules go around giving them out if the website isn't perfect? Because I try to avoid them but I did have one (not on this story) and it bothered me greatly on what exactly it _did_….Oh hey look! I am only about a hundred words away from getting five thousand words! I am at: four thousand nine hundred and twenty- five…Well thirty now. Ah, well… I better seriously go because I know the author's note is getting really long and annoying some of you right now…Ok last time, review and tell me what you think about Alcatraz!**

**From (and for the very last time for this chapter I promise)**

**Huntress of Artemis 39…OH MY GOSH I DID! I MAD IT UP TO OVER FIVE THOUSAND WORDS! YAYYYYYYYY!...I am so happy right now I could cry (:**


	6. Chapter 6 The Welcome

**Hey! Sorry I haven't updated in forever but this evil thing called school came the other day. *Sigh* Oh well...Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer-Do not own. Sorry :P**

* * *

><p>Percy woke up the next morning with two grinning faces looming over him.<p>

"Time to-"

"Wake up!" they sang. His eyelids flickered and then opened with a little more alertness.

"What are you doing?" he asked the two boys sharply.

"Annabeth told us to wake you up for your tour." the one said "She said that if you didn't get your arse down there in five minutes she was going to-"

"Please do not finish that sentence dear brother" the other boy said shuddering "to put it nicely...Well there is no way to put it nicely." Percy was now stretching in his small area of the cabin. He looked around to find it completely empty unless you count the mess thrown around.

"Who are you?" he finally asked looking the boys over. They both had big blue eyes filled with a mischievous glint and a head full of brown hair. smirks were settled on their faces and didn't look like they were leaving their faces anytime soon either. They both stood up, coming to about his shoulder and bowed.

"I am Travis-"

"I am Conner-"

"Stoll!" the finished in union. Travis began again

"Sons of Hermes-"

"The god of messengers-"

"Travelers-"

"Thieves and-" they looked at each other than shouted again.

"PRANKS!" for a moment Percy simply stared then shook his head at their foolishness.

"Percy Jackson" he said rolling his eyes. They grinned at him and then looked back outside.

"We better get you over to Annabeth else she'll be P.O'd" Travis sighed.

"I swear she is always PMSing that one..." Conner agreed.

"Don't let you her hear you say that" the other warned his brother. Conner simply shrugged and motioned for Percy to follow. In the sun, Percy noticed that the camp looked much better. People were out running around, laughing or talking, some training. Cabins stood more impressively and the big house towered over all near the lake which glimmered a bright blue.

Percy couldn't say he was impressed. Where he came from it was like a military. There was no laughter, running around, or talking. Training. It was all about survival and loyalty.

Percy spotted Annabeth leaning against a tree near the front of the camp. The Stoll brothers must have seen her as well because they led him over that way. As Percy's eyes raked over the spot she was standing he noticed a few things. One that the tree she was against was a big one with healthy green leafs and a strong trunk almost glowing with strength. There was also something golden on it..._The golden fleece. _He thought, his heart fluttering excitedly. Great, now that he knew where it was he just needed to kill two demigods and find another two before stealing the fleece.

"About time" Annabeth snapped when he got nearer to her "I thought I was going to be sitting here all day. Some of us_ do_ have a life you know and can't be waiting for you to show up all the time." Percy just ignored her and kept a blank expression on his face.

"Are we going to do this thing or are you too busy lecturing?" he finally snapped at her. Gods, this girl was annoying! Almost like...No. Pery vicously pushed the thought from his mind and watched as Annabeth's face darkened and throw him a nasty look before walking over to the Big House again.

"This is the Big House" she told him with an annoyed expression.

"Well I think I might have figured that out last night." Percy muttered. Annabeth shot him another look and put her hands on her hips.

"Look, I don't know what your problem is but you need to cut it out...Now. I don't have time to be babysitting a bunch of clueless newbies ok?" Percy almost blushed but managed to throw it off.

"I have a problem? I get here and last night you were ok but now you go all jerk on me! So I wouldn't be talking about me having a problem!" He was pleased to see a small bit of pink appear in her cheeks.

"You're impossible!"

"You're insufferable!"

"Pathetic!"

"Annoying!"

"Irritating!"

"Useless!"

"Know it all!"

"FINE!" she screamed and stalked away steaming. Part of Percy knew that he shouldn't have ticked her off but honestly.

"Wow" A new voice sounded "I have never seen anybody take on Annabeth, congrats, you lived" Her turned to see Thalia resting against a post stuck deep into the soft part of the ground.

"Hey" he muttered trying to pull himself together. Thalia threw her head back and laughed. For the first time Percy got a good look at her. Her skin was pale and completely clear aside from some freckles that sprinkled over her nose lightly. Black hair, not unlike his own, was spiked up in all different directions. She was smaller then him yet not by a lot. She wore ripped jeans, a black t-shirt with a skull, not the camp t-shirt, and some golden bracelets on her wrist. Black eyeliner was wore around electric blue eyes that was peering at him.

"Hey yourself." she smiled and then looked sadly at the place where Annabeth had went. "Sorry about her. She really is ok. Just been through a lot, especially lately."

"Why? What happened?" Thalia's face darkened "It is really not my place to say. All I can tell you is someone died. Of course that's nothing new" she sighed then looked back up "Which is why I find you so intriguing" Percy was slightly taken back

"What?" he asked and she chuckled

"Most demigods are attacked by monsters at a young age. To not find camp half-blood or get killed at the age of fifteen, especially with this damn war is...well, unheard of." Percy looked away, refusing to meet her eyes. For some reason that was unknown to him he was having a hard time meeting those eyes let alone lying to them.

"Well I'm a lucky boy" he finally said "Care to show me the rest of camp?" she straightened herself up and shrugged

"Sure" was her response and they walked over to another part of the camp. "This is the armory" she told him. Percy looked around with great curiosity. Father had let Percy in the armory back home once or twice to get some basic lessons on how to make weapons but aside from that he wasn't allowed. This one looked pretty much the same aside from the fact that instead of Tekelenis making the weapons it was kids. The hot room was filled with a bunch of built teenagers with callused hands and scowling faces. Hunks of metal were being pounded and shaped as hands flew around different objects forming them into different weapons and gadgets.

"Percy" Thalia called dragging a dark skinned boy with her "This is Beckendorf. He's the counselor for the Hephaestus cabin." Beckdorf smiled and held out a hand. He was a little older than Percy and a heck of a lot taller too.

"Hey" he said "Heard you told off Annabeth? Watch out she'll bite back that one" he said with a laugh "You seem to like this place maybe a Hephaestus kid...?" he trailed off looking him over. Percy smirked slightly knowing that he looked nothing like a Hephaestus kid. He suddenly realized that they expected him to get claimed. He wouldn't get claimed though, his real father didn't even know he was alive...

After talking to Beckendorf for awhile he walked out of the building with Thalia who seemed to be in a bit of a bored mood.

"So...What's this I hear about Zeus's lightning bolt?" he asked trying to take advantage of the situation.

"What?" she said looking startled "Oh, you already heard some stories." she frowned with slight distaste "Well you see my Dad's lightning bolt was-"

"Your Dad?" Percy interjected his face filled with innocence. She scowled and rolled her eyes. "Yeah I'm a daughter of Zeus." she muttered her voice holding a bit of bitterness.

"You don't sound overly excited about it." she shrugged and looked the other way

"sometimes it's a bit hard. Everyone looks at you for guidance cause your Dad is the leader and all but I mean... I don't exactly want to lead you know? I just want to do my own thing but that isn't really possible... Especially with that damn prophecy... "

"What prophecy?" Percy said resisting a sigh. He was getting tired of asking questions he already knew the answer to.

"There is a prophecy" Thalia said sadly "that's says a child of the big three will be responsible for the second war against the Titans. I'm the only child of Zeus so guess whose the lucky winner so far? Of course there's..." she suddenly trailed off.

"There's what?" Percy demanded feeling as if he was reaching something close.

"Well there are these two others kids Annabeth, Grover and Tyler picked up awhile ago who had a pretty strong scent... Bianca and Nico DiAngelo." Tyler...Bianca...Nico...He made a mental list of people. "Bianca died though and Nico disappeared so if he is a son of the big three then we can only hope he doesn't fall into the hands of the Titans. He's younger anyway though so I'll turn sixteen first." Damn. He thought He needed to find this Nico kid and fast. How could he though when he was roaming around doing who knows what? He scowled before asking

"Who's Tyler?" Thalia suddenly went rigid.

"Nobody." she said shortly,

"It didn't sound like nobody" he said. Thalia just rolled her eyes and kept on with the tour. So far they had been to the lake, cabins, volley ball court, beach, and some other snippet places.

"Here's the stables" Thalia announced and immediately Percy perked up. He and horses usually got along and they were wonderful to talk to when nobody was around. He knew a Pegasus named Blackjack who was on the ship Princess Andromeda that he talked to quite often. When Percy entered the stables the smell of hay and wheat hit him in a relaxing way.

_Lord, Good Lord...We are so honored..._

Percy sighed. He didn't like the whole "lord" thing. The only reason some of them seemed to like him was because of his "Father" whom he had no respect for at all.

_I'm Percy_ He told them _Don't worry about the whole lord thing anymore. _A white horse snorted and then cocked its head to the side. He went over to it and gently stroked it as the horse began stuttering how unworthy he was to be in his presence. After Percy had assured the horse that it was fine and explained the situation between him and his father the horse seemed thoroughly confused.

_You are good...But you don't like creator? _He asked in a soft whiny. Percy looked the animal in the eyes and tried to make his thoughts as soothing as possible.

_The only good thing my father created was your kind. He is not a good person and it is good that you didn't take after him. If you ever need help call on me and I will help you. _The horse seemed to understand somewhat and trotted back to tell the other horses and Pegasus's what he had learned about the strange Son of Poseidon.

"You seem to have a way with horses" Percy turned, expecting to see Thalia rolling her eyes at him but it wasn't Annabeth had taken her place.

"I've spent a lot of time around them" he answered "my family had a lot of them" Annabeth nodded looking thoughtful.

"Makes me wonder about your godly parent" she mused and for a moment Percy felt himself stiffen but quickly relaxed. Nothing would happen...He consoled himself. "Perhaps a child of Aphrodite? She supposedly gets along with all creatures of beauty." Percy blanched and stared at her.

"A child of _what_?" He asked and Annabeth laughed.

"What? You don't want to be a child of love?" she teased. He made a face and glared at her.

"I rather not. Do I look shallow to you?" Annabeth smirked.

"Well that is a matter of opinion and not all Aphrodite kids are shallow for your information."

"Oh really?" he asked cocking an eyebrow. "I find that hard to believe...However I have just learned something interesting from that comment."

"And what is that?" Percy smirked.

"You seem to think I'm some what attractive." Annabeth rolled her eyes again.

"Keep dreaming pony boy." Despite himself Percy found himself laughing.

"Hey where did Thals go anyway?" he asked. He had to keep tabs on that girl.

"Oh, she went to the arena after she dragged me to watch you." she said rolling her eyes "You know she seems a lot nicer to you then other people...Maybe she might be the one who 'finds you somewhat attractive'" she laughed.

"Oh I'm sure she'd love to hear you say that again."

"Don't you dare tell her!" Percy gave her a smug look and took a step towards her.

"Don't give me a reason to." Percy hated himself for what he was about to do. But her new he had to get information and Thalia didn't give a lot of details. If he had to make this girl fall for him then so be it. On the contrary though her eyes narrowed and she took a step back.

"Trust me I won't" a small smile settled on his lips and another plan was quickly forming in his mind.

"Good."


	7. Chapter 7 Just A Normal Day

**Hey guys! So here is the next chapter, really hope you enjoy. Sorry about the late update as well...School really has me preoccupied. Also, I had someone ask about the past quest that have already happened in the story in more clarity. That won't be coming up in this chapter but it will soon :D. Oh, and someone else asked about the pairing...AGAIN! Well as I said before it is going to be a surprise :). Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- Me? Own this peice of awesomeness? No. Sorry!**

* * *

><p>The lake glittered under the sun as a group of people sat laughing. Percy Jackson was among them. He had to admit this camp had a certain charm. Thalia and Annabeth had introduced him to some of their friends which resulted into him sitting at the edge of the lake with Annabeth, Thalia, Selena Beauguard, Beckendorf, Will Solsace, and Clarisse LaRue. Well Clarisse sort of...She was sitting there scowling at the lot of them. Earlier when he had been introduced she had tried to take advantage of the situation and stuff his head down the toliet. Well Percy wasn't about to give his pride up quite yet and was forced into pinning her down.<p>

Sadly this raised many eyebrows since she was a daughter of Ares and he was forced to lie low for awhile. Damn. So here he was now laughing with the others as the discussed the Stoll brothers' latest and greatest prank.

"I think Travis is still in denial that he likes Katie" Selena sighed dreamily as Beckendorf wrapped a arm around her. Percy almost threw up and the lovey-dovey look she gave him. Beckendorf returned it with a mirroring look of affection. Amataurs. Clarisse made her feelings clear as well as she mimed vomiting behind their back. Thalia just rolled her eyes as usual.

"Do you ever get dizzy?" he asked her.

"Get dizzy?" she asked confused.

"From rolling your eyes so much" he told her grinning. She scowled at him.

"Oh shut up you" she said glaring at him. He chuckled at her and winked at Annabeth who had rolled her eyes. He resisted the urge to throw his hands in the air in frustration. He was still a mile away from getting Annabeth's affections and it was driving him insane. He could usually get any girl with his looks and charm. Annabeth, however, seemed to be the exception to this. She comepletelty ignored him most of the time and when she did aknowldge him it was clear they were friends only kind of thing. How was he supposed to get information? Percy knew that he had wasted the past two days. He had the names he needed but he had no idea on how to get to the owner of the names. Thalia wouldn't tell him and neither would anybody else in this camp. It was always that he was better off not knowing as they said. He didn't want to risk going to Chiron either due to the fact that he didn't want the man to get too suspicous.

"I wonder how it will be with you two working together tomorrow." Will commented looking smug. This time it was Percy's turn to roll his eyes. The camp apparently had this capture the flag thing every friday and the Zeus and Hermes cabin would be working together. Something the others found amusing due to the fact Thalia and Percy were always down each other throats. Percy would never admit it but if it wasn't for his task he thought that they would be good friends. Unfortunatly he couldn't get too close. He had to remember that in the end he was going kill this girl. As soon as he found this Tyler person he would kill him, kill Thalia, steal the fleece, and then get to his father and tell him about the other two demigods. The only problem that had occured aside from the fact no one would tell him who the heck Tyler was, was that he found that there was a dragon guarding the tree around the fleece. Brilliant. Now he would have to take down the snake too.

"Well its obvious isn't it?" Thalia asked "I will be doing the real work while Percy sits back and pretends to play hero." Percy snorted and shook my head.

"Dear Thalia what is the point of pretending what I really am?" he asked and she snickered back.

"You haven't done anything too hero-ish yet newbie. You got a rep to earn."

"Oh and you have? I was under the impression that you were a tree for the last couple years, therefore you have not went on any quest nor done anything "hero-ish" either" Thalia's eyes suddenly went very cold and she gave him a pericing look.

"You know I don't get that" she said her voice quiet and deadly.

"Get what?" Percy asked his voice mimicking hers.

"Get how at one moment you're sweet, kind, and...just Percy and the next it is like something possess you to be something else." He let the words sink in and then felt the blood rush out of his face.

"How would you know what 'Just Percy' is?" he asked his voice prying for answers.

"I know because I can see it in your eyes. You're happy when you're yourself!" Thalia hissed and then stood up "And frankly that's who I like best!" she gave her another cold look and then turned away, stalking down by the shore.

Slowly Selena, Charles, and Clarisse got up and made their way to their cabins or training areas. Only Annabeth stayed behind staring at him.

"Why?" she asked finally. Percy looked up at her and met her eyes. He still didn't understand them. It was like a logic puzzle, the answer was right there yet he couldn't seem to find it. It reminded him too much of _her_ at times.

"Because I have to" he finally whispered back. "Because if I don't..." his voice trailed off and he shuddered at the thought of what would happen if he failed his father. With a jolt he realized he might have said to much. He looked over quickly at Annabeth and saw a caculating expression on her face.

"Who's Tyler?" he asked. At her expression he hurried along "I know i've asked hundreds of times, I know. But I have to figure this out. Why don't you want to tell me?" Annabeth clenched her teeth and glared. "Please...Why won't you?"

"Do you think I'm a fool?" she asked softly. "I know why you are here, I know why you want to know who Tyler is, and I know why you want me to trust you." she pulled something out from her pocket and thrusted it at him. "You dropped this yesterday." she seethed at him. Percy looked down and felt his heart turn cold. It was the communicator charm he had gotton from Atlas before he came here. He had been careful to cover it up and keep it away from the prying eyes of half-bloods.

"Annabeth..." he said gently but knew he would in the end either have to convince or kill.

"You're a good person Percy" she whispered "A confused one but good all the same. You don't know what your doing you-" she was suddenly cut off but a bang. Her expression froze for a moment before morphing into shock. Then her eyes flickered closed and she fell back.

Luke stood behind her with his eyes closed tightly as if he didn't want to see what he had just done. His hand was shaking as he held a crow bar in his hands, so tightly his knuckles had turned white.

"I-I..." he said but couldn't seem to speak properly. He looked at Annabeth who was sprawled out on the floor.

"It's ok Luke" Percy said his voice gentler then usual. "I'll take care of it." Luke looked at him with his eyes wide as if he didn't think that, that was such a good idea.

"You won't...You won't hurt her?...Will you?" His voice was so small that Percy forgot how much older he was than him.

"No, I'll keep her safe ok?" he said his tone consoling. Luke nodded and backed up slowly into the woods his eyes never leaving Annabeth's face. He gulped slightly and then turned sharply around and ran back into the forest. Percy vaguely wondered if Luke would have a hard time hurting anybody or would it just be Annabeth? Hopefully just the girl...He thought as he picked her up bridal style and carried her closer to the lake.

After making sure no one was watching he dove down deep into the water. Underneath he evualuated his options. He needed a place for her too breathe, yet that she can't escape and no one could find her. He peered around at the brightly colored fish and plants before he spotted a cave like structure a little deeper down...Perfect. He swam, or more like walked, over to the cave and used his hands to push out all the water. With a satifying swishing sound the water disapeared from the cave and made a glass like wall between them and the rest of the lake. After carefully laying Annabeth down he pushed an annoying piece of hair from her face and looked at her form. He would need to bring her food and water...Probably some blankets too.

Part of Percy argued that he should just kill her there and now. Screw the deal with Luke. Heck, he could probably bring Thalia in here and finish her off as well and be on his merry way. No one would know that they were down here would they? Yet the other part of him told him that he lucked out that Luke was there to knock Annabeth out before they could get in a real fight. If they had she would have made enough noise to alert the rest of the camp he was a threat, therfore losing all of their trust. Yes. He was doing the right thing. With one last look at the unconcious figure on the ground Percy made his way back to the center of the lake. Once he got out he spotted Thalia running towards him.

"Oi! Perce! Have you seen Anna?" she asked. Percy cocked his head and gave her a startled look.

"No, she told me she was going to find you." Thalia's face creased with lines of confusion.

"She was supposed to be at the arena a half a hour ago...Did she say why she where she was going to look for me?" Percy pretended to look thoughtful for a moment before saying.

"You know...I vaguely remember saying something about that Tyler person." Immdiantly Thalia looked up at him with a mixture of shock and disbelief.

"Do you mean she said he was back?" she asked eagerly

"Back? What do you mean back?" Percy asked sharply.

"Oh...Nothing" she said disappointment lacing her tone "We better go tell Chiron whats going on." Thalia sighed and looked back at the spot they had all been sitting at then walked away as Percy gritted his teeth. Fine. If no one was going to give him answers then he was going to find out the hard way. Whether they like it or not.


	8. Chapter 8 Claimed

**Hello my dear readers! So first off I have a bit of a complaint. What on earth is with the lack of reviews here! I'm sorry but I feel slightly depressed that some of you don't want to tell me how i'm doing. And I KNOW you guys read this because according to my little tracker thingy it says I have over three hundred viewers...Ahem...I got TWO reviews last time. Shame. Anyways, here is the next chapter. Things are about to get a little...hehe well you can see for yourself *Smiles evilly***

**Disclaimer- GUESS WHAT! I have the papers that say I officially own PJO...wait no I don't, they got blown away in Hurricane Irene...Damn...So I guess I'll just have to let Rick have it :'(**

* * *

><p>The whole camp spent the rest of the day and some into the night looking for Annabeth. The next day Chiron announced that Capture the Flag would still go on as scheduled.<p>

"What!" shrieked Thalia her eyes flashing. "You are keeping on the stupid game instead of looking for Annabeth!" Chiron closed his own eyes for a moment and for a second you could truely see the age on his face.

"We will of course continue the search for Annabeth. However, it may be in the campers best interest to have some time not to stress over the matter for such a long period of time. We need a break Thalia. It will be just one game I assure you." Thalia looked like she wanted to argue but stayed quiet. Instead she seemed to satisfy herself with one of her famous death glares.

"Ares, Apollo, Aphrodite, and Hephestsus will be against Zeus, Hermes, Demeter, and Athena. Any questions?" Chiron asked. Not a single noise was made nor was a hand raised. "Alright...Go prepare then." No one spoke as they made their way over to their team. Percy noticed that Thalia seemed to have tears in her eyes as she stared at the flag, which was embedded with an owl... Athena's symbol. The Ares cabin raised their own with a deafening war chant before running off into the woods to hide their flag.

"Thals...Are you ok?" Percy asked gently and her eyes glanced towards him.

"Fine." she said with a monotone voice.

"You really care for her don't you?" He asked. Thalia stopped and just looked at him for a moment.

"I was a tree...For five years." she said unsure, as if she didn't know if she should being saying this out loud. "There was nothing but darkness...I could hear a glimpse once in awhile, a scream. I could feel when things were wrong but I also knew there was nothing I can do to help. It was an awful feeling" she said her voice dropping to a whisper "To know people are in pain and not be able to help them...Just awful. When I woke up I thought I was dying again. I thought that Annabeth was still seven years old and I was still twelve. But, but..." her hands trembled slightly as she spoke "I opened my eyes and Luke was older...My body was different...Things went wrong...Anna...Anna was all grown up. She wasn't a little girl any more... But the way she looked at me... It was still the same. She was the only one who treated me as if nothing happened. I wasn't so scared anymore. But...Now that she's gone...Percy what am I going to do?" He looked at her for a moment and for the first time he saw past the masked Thalia had created.

Instead of strong, confident Thalia he saw a small and scared one. Her eyes were shining with tears and pure fear was written across her face.

"We'll find her" Percy whispered to her quietly "And you'll find your way out soon." _Though it may not be the way you imagined _Percy added in his mind. For a moment a ghost of a smile appeared on her face. Then she walked up and punched him on the arm

"Ow" he complained.

"You will tell no one of this. Got it thick head?" He threw back his head and laughed

"Oh yeah I got it" he said grinning.

"Hey you two! Do you plan on joining the game anytime soon?" Katie, a daughter of Demeter called out.

"Coming!" Thalia yelled "Me and Perce for offense. Kay?"

"Yeah. Demeter, and Athena got defense alright? Oh and Malcolm says to follow plan eight this time ok?"

"Got it!" Percy turned to her and asked.

"What's plan eight?"

"We are going to let Athena's cabin handle all the tricky traps and stuff while we have two diversons. Half of Hermes cabin will go up and attack, then the other half. Me and you will go around and get the flag. Got it?" Percy nodded with a determined look settling on his face. He could have a little fun...Right? After suiting up Percy followed Thalia to a corner of the woods.

"We sit until we hear the signal."

"Yep...Um, how long are we waiting for this signal?" Thalia let out a exasperated sigh and looked up at the sky.

"About ten minutes." Perfect.

"Thalia, why won't you tell me who Tyler is?" Another death glare was sent his way.

"Percy it isn't my place its Annabeth's."

"But she's gone now isn't she? Maybe knowing a bit of information may help her. Come on Thals...You said you would do anything to get her back." The look on her face told him that he hit the jackpot. A spasm of pain danced across her eyes.

"I...I..." she took a deep breath then swallowed hard "He was a son of Apollo. Annabeth met him when they were twelve... I don't know if they were ever an...you know _item _or anything but..." she let out a sad sigh "Earlier this year we found the entrance the Labryninth."

"The Labryninth?" Percy asked sharply "Here? In camp?" Thalia threw him a suspicous glance but nodded neverless.

"Yeah...We found the entrance over in the woods. Annabeth got to lead the quest and she chose Grover, Tyler, and I to go with her." For a moment she paused looking deep in thought before continuing "We got split up when Grover heard Pan...I wanted to go with Grover but I couldn't smell anything and I knew he would be better left alone...I still don't know if he is alive or not. Annabeth, Tyler, and I went over to a forge Hephestus had asked us to check out. There were Tekelines there and well...The forge blew up." Tears were now threatening to fall but Thalia blinked fiercly and continued her story. "I got Annabeth and managed to get out but Tyler wanted to stay and hold them off. We never saw him again."

Percy stared at Thalia's face and felt a mixture of emotions. Happiness, triumph...Sorrow? Why would he be feeling sorry? He had never met the kid, and he was supposed to kill him anyway. But looking at Thalia he realized he had grown...Close to them...All of them. No. Gods _no. _This wasn't how it was supposed to go! He wasn't supposed to care about them! He wasn't supposed to even like them! How was he supposed to cope with this? He couldn't just stop.

Yes you could, a small voice told him. He could stay here...In this camp with his friends. He could join the gods side and bring down his Father. What? What was he saying? He would betray the people who raised him? The people who actually cared about him? He-

"That's the signal" Thalia whispered interuppting his thoughts. With a singal nod Percy followed her on the outside of the woods.

As they ran leaves lightly crunched beneath their feet, they were unheard however, due to the roar of battle going on fifty feet away. Percy drew his new sword that he had been fitted with at the armory out and twirled it between his fingers. It wasn't as balanced as Tempest but it would have to do.

"I see it" he breathed as they reached the creek. The blood red flag sat there waving boldly in the wind. Around it was at least five guards, all about the size of trucks.

"How are we supposed to get rid of those things?" Thalia muttered to herself, staring valiantly at the Ares campers. For a moment it seemed as though all was lost. There were too many campers guarding the flag and the diversion was about to die down. Perhaps...Yeah. Why shouldn't he show off his fighting skills? It wouldn't give him totally away right? And it was all for the sake of gaining Thalia's trust...

"I got it" Percy whispered to her excitedly. Thalia turned and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Hey. I know you think your a hot-shot but-" But Percy was already exiting the their hiding spot and running up to the campers.

"Well, well, well." The first one said. "Looks like newbie managed to get all the way to the flag. Well good luck with getting it." The boy stepped forward and pulled out a rather impressive looking sword. Percy smirked, he hadn't really gotton around to training so they had no idea what he could do.

The first slash of the sword came and Percy raised his in time to block it. A loud clang filled the night as the swords met and with a twist, Percy pushed forward and knocked the boy down on his back. Before he had a chance to get up Percy kicked him in the head causing him to black out. The next camper ran up to him, unfazed by his fellow cabin mate's defeat. With a quick parry Percy managed to disarm her and turned quickly to block another attack which was coming his way. After jumping up and kicking both of the kids to the ground he turned to Clarisse who had appeared with her eletric spear Maimer. She managed to get a quick stab at him and Percy barely missed it. As the spear crackled more fiercly with electricity. Percy grabbed the spear with the tip of his sowrd and swung it towards the ground. Clarisse cursed loudly and dodged Percy's swipe at him. From the corner of his eye Percy saw Thalia run, grab the flag and retreat into the woods. With another swipe at Ares's daughter he managed to get towards the creek. He was getting weaker and needed more power.

"Come on Percy" Clarisse taunted "Is that all you got?" she asked but her eyes were narrowed with shock.

"You tell me" Percy smirked and parried another one of her attacks.

"I'll tell you what Perc. a couple months of training and you _might_ be as good as me. Maybe you can even take down a titan." Percy gritted his teeth. "Or one of their little minions. You know we caught and killed one of them the other day." Clarisse continued conversationally, while blocking another one of Percy's strikes. She failed to notice how Percy's face went white "I think she was a child of Erebus I'm not for sure though. Thalia was the one who finished her though." she said with a wicked grin. Suddenly the creek exploded. Water whirled around vicously around her causing Clarisse to scream out of horror and anger. At that moment there was a triumphent sound from the other side. Thalia and the other campers ran over to him jumping with the flag held in their hands.

"Percy" Thalia whispered when she saw the water wrapped around Clarisse "What the-" she was cut off by a collective gasp. Above his head was a spinning Trident. Chiron was staring at Percy with a mixture of shock, fear, and new found respect.

"All hail Perseus Jackson the Son of Poseidon." he called and the campers immdiantly fell to their knees. Looking wildly at him.

Percy had been claimed.


	9. Chapter 9 Back

**And...I. Am. Back! Whoooo! Hey guys! So I have to say thank you for the reviews! They were awesome and much more than last time :D Please keep going ;) Here is the next chapter hope you guys like it :p**

**Disclaimer- In honor of Apollo I shall write a hakiu as my disclaimer **

_**This awesome story**_

_**Belongs to Rick Roridon not**_

_**Bookgirl333**_

* * *

><p>"I don't understand!" Percy shouted kicking the wall of the cave hard. "He isn't supposed to know I was alive!"<p>

"Well your powers kind of gave you away" Annabeth commented sipping her hot chocolate Percy had brought her from the corner of the cave. "I really don't know what possessed you to use your water skills but it was kind of dumb."

"Shut up you. You're my hostage not my advisor!" Percy snarled pointing his sword at her throat.

"Then why did you come here to rant about it?" She asked geusturing to the underwater cave which was now filled with blankets and other things Percy had brought her.

"Because I needed to bring you some food. Do you regret me doing it?" he snapped at her.

"No. But why are you keeping me alive again? You said you figured out who Tyler was. You know what you need to know. What use am I to you?" Percy threw her a glare and almost grimaced at the look in her eyes. She looked so much like...

"That is none of your bussiness." he snapped back. "I have my reasons" he told her though to be perfectly honest he had no reason for keeping her or even Thalia for that matter alive.

"Percy" Annabeth said quietly "Why are you doing this. I'm going to die anyway. Can you at least tell me your reasoning for why you are doing this?" Percy gave an exasperated sigh and looked her over carefully.

"You know. You are always telling me that if I was raised differently that I would be on your side...But what if it's the other way around. Have you ever considered _you're _the brainwashed one? Or is a daughter of Athena too good for that?" Annabeth glared and gritted her teeth.

"I'm not brainwashed. Titans are evil Percy. They only seek power. When they ruled the place was cold, dark-"

"Really? How do you know that? Were you there? Or is that just what the Gods told you?" For once Annabeth didn't have an answer "Have you noticed that the gods are power thirsty? Zeus chopped up his own father to rule the world. Heck my own father tried to throw him off his thrown while Hades was down in the Underworld doing who knows what! Tell me Annabeth did you ever hear stories of people challenging Kronos his thrown? No. Because he made all the right decisions."

"Percy...They are making you kill people." Annabeth whispered.

"And what do you think the gods do?" he asked harshly.

"They at least brought love to the world." Annabeth said quietly. Percy watched her carefully.

"And where did that get you Annabeth? Where did that get Tyler? Hell, look where it got Thalia. She loved Luke didn't she?"

"What?" Annabeth said sharply "Luke? What does he have to do with this?" Percy let out a soft laugh.

"Oh, you don't know do you? Luke is on my side. He was the one who knocked you out, he was the one who stole the master bolt, he was the one who sailed Princess Adromeda, he was the one who ordered you to hold up the sky. Annabeth, love is evil. Take it from someone who knows." With that he walked out into the water of the lake. A couple of fish who were swimming past froze and slowly turned towards him in shock.

_Son of Sea god? _They asked amazed. Percy sighed just nodded, deciding it was best not to explain the situation to them. Fish were too dull to get it anyhow. Once he rose from the murky waters Percy went to his new cabin.

It was a bit depressing to be all alone to some but Percy had gotten used to isolation over the years. He had his friends, and Tanya of course but they never stayed long. Whether killed or they went back to the gods side was the reason they never stayed.

So one could understand how he felt right at home in the eerie cabin. Sea green walls were painted, matching his eyes exactly and every so often a small glimmer would appear as if the sun was twinkling on the ocean. The smell of the sea filled his lungs and Percy realized how exhausted he was. With a yawn he collapsed on the bed and let sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p><em>He found himself in his father's lair. Cold air whipped around him and a voice shook the room.<em>

_"Perseus" it boomed. Percy immdiantly knelt and bowed his head respectively._

_"Father" he responded._

_"Rise my child. I have been wanting to speak to you. How has your task been going?" Percy rose and looked at the golden box in front of him._

_"The two unidentified demigods are Bianca and Nico Di' Angelo. Bianca is dead and Nico ran away after. Thalia suspects he is a child of the Big Three. The other half-blood who keeps getting involved is Tyler who disappeared and is probably dead. Chase knows but I took care of her and Thalia seems to trust me enough." His Father's vioce chuckled slightly. _

_"Ah, the Tyler boy won't be bothering us anymore."_

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Because he...Ah, let's say that he settled down with a daughter of Atlas" A moment of reconition appeared on Percy's face but did not voice anything. Finally after a moment his father spoke again._

_"The Fleece?" _

_"Is guarded but I can take care of that as well."_

_"Good. How long do you think it will take before you finish?"_

_"A week at most. I don't want to go through it too fast."_

_"Good. Anything else."_

_"Yes, Father i've been claimed." There was a moment of silence. _

_"You've been claimed." Kronos repeated slowly._

_"Yes. I have no idea how they found out. Nor do I know if they know why I am here."_

_"I don't think they do. They would have attacked you by now wouldn't they?"_

_"Yes Father"_

_"Well then I don't think they know too much. However keep a wary eye out. Try to make this process as fast as you can."_

_"Yes Father" There was another moment of silence in which his father filled_

_"Tanya would be proud." he said simply and the mist swam around him before he could respond._

* * *

><p><em>Now he was in a different place. Crystal blue water was around him and coral filled the space with colors. A warm current swept toward him and Percy saw a group of colorful fish swim past.<em>

_"Um...Excuse me but do you know where I am?" He asked them. A blue fish turned towards him and gasped_

_"You're-"_

_"Son of Poseidon yes I know." Percy said warily. "Now can you be as kind to tell me where I am?"_

_"Atlantis" a new voice came, deeper and more worn the Fish's. Percy spun around and almost gasped. In front of him was an aged version of himself. A man with messy black hair, crinkled tan skin, and twinkling green eyes. He wore Khakis, and some Hawaii shirt. _

_"Dad?" Percy asked the stranger unsure. The man looked like him greatly but it just seemed so...Wrong that this man was his biological father. The evil one. _

_"You catch on fast" the man said with a grin. "Walk with me" he said and gestured to the vast area around them. In the distance Percy noticed a vague outline of a caslte in the distance. _

_"My palace" Posiedon said noticeing his gaze. "It'll be a lot bigger when It's done. Now I think it's only about..." he paused for a moment, doing the math in his head "50 million acres. It should be 200 million by the time its done."_

_"Huh, I didn't even know the ocean was that big" Percy commented delicately._

_"Ah, but it is." his...Father, said. There was a long pause before Poseidon spoke again._

_"Perseus." he said slowly, as if he wasn't for sure how to word this. "Where have you been? Your mother told me you were alive but nothing else. You're almost sixteen, where have you been the last fifteen years?" Percy felt his heart rate pick up slightly. What could he say? 'oh i've just been with the titans for my whole life.' Yeah that would fo over real well._

_"I-I don't know he finally said." Smooth. _

_"You don't know?" Posedion asked puzzled. _

_"I can't remember much of anything except what I told Chiron that one night." Percy said grabbing things randomly from the air._

_"Percy, you said your mother was killed but she is alive now." _

_"What?" he asked trying to act as if this was news to him. "I-I don't understand." Poseidon fixed him with a sympathtic look. _

_"I know something is going on here I just don't know what. Keep this in mind son, where there is good in people there is always bad. The choice is what we do with the bit of both we have."_

_"I've been hearing things like that a lot" Percy told him warily._

_"Then perhaps it is time you start thinking what it means to you" Poseidon said solemnly and for a moment Percy felt a moment of dread. Did he know? At this point though, mist was clouding his vision and things were getting blurry. Then everything went black._

* * *

><p>Percy woke up gasping. What was going on? Did Poseidon know? If he did was was he keeping him alive or not confronting him? On the other hand he had said he only knew something was going on but had no idea what. So perhaps that meant he was safe? He massaged his templed and glared at the ground viciously. His mind wandered back to his first dream. His father had mentioned Tanya...How odd. He never really spoke about his friends to Percy before. Well Tanya wasn't exactly a friend was she? But still, why would he bring her up? This didn't tally with his past dealings with his father and quite frankly it concerned him.<p>

As for what he planned to do next? No idea. Annabeth and Thalia _needed _to go. What on earth was he waiting for? He knew what he needed to know. He found out about the quests from Annabeth after he told her about Tyler.

Apparently the first quest they had been on was when Zeus's bolt was stolen. Luke stole it without being discovered and Zeus was lethal. Tyler, Annabeth, and Grover went and recovered it somehow from Ares, whom Luke gave it to, to get the Olympains to go against each other. Sadly that plan failed.

Next Artemis and Annabeth were kidnapped. Tyler and Grover went and saved them with Bianca and another hunter named Zoe. The two of them died but Tyler and Grover made it back alive.

The third quest they went on They recovered the golden fleece. Luke told his minions to take it after he snuck out of camp and had another son of Hermes on Kronos's side, his stunt double basically, fill in for him at camp. He sailed Princess Adromeda but was unable to the fleece and Thalia was brought back to life.

Then apparently, they found the entrance to the Labrinth. Percy still didn't understand why he didn't tell his father about this... But that quest wasn't important considering Tyler was now with Calypso it seemed and the rest were either dead or back here where they couldn'y cause much harm.

As Percy reviewed these events in his head he found it harder and harder to concentrate on his task. What was he going to do? The answer was simple. Kill Thalia, he thought. Then go and kill Annabeth. End of story. But...How could he? He thought of Annabeth and her rebellious charm and Thalia with he spunky attitude. How could he kill these two girls? With a sigh he got to his feet and stared. He was going to do it know. Before anything could stop him. Nothing could stop him now.

"Percy!" a voice called. He turned to see Thalia rush into the room her face flushed. Perfect, he could do it now. As he said, nothing could stop him.

"There's a girl outside who wants to talk to you. I think her name is Tanya or something."

Well, nothing except that.


	10. Chapter 10 Katrina and Killing

**Hey guys! Sorry it took forever for this update, school has been absloutly insane! Anyway thanks for all of your reviews they do mean a lot to me. Also know that I have most of the next chapter ready and can post it by tuesday BUT there is one thing I need to tell you. So it is my goal to have each of my big stories have more reviews than the last one. I mean my first story had 157 the one after that had about...229 I think? Anyway so I REALLY want this one to get up to 300 by the time i'm done but by the looks of things it isn't going to be that way. SOOO I'm not going to update until I have seventy reviews. I know that is a lot and i'm sorry but I really, really want those reviews! Plus it'll give me more time to perfect the next chapter :P Anyway here is the story, hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- Nope. My laywer is against it still! sorry people but I do not own PJO :'(**

* * *

><p>Holy shit. That was the only thing on Percy's mind as he moved his feet forward. Holy. Fucking. Shit.<p>

Tanya? Outside? But she was dead! Dead! He saw her body, he _saw _it! This didn't make any sense. Dizzily Percy walked out the door and looked around for her.

"There" Thalia spoke beside him and gestured over to a girl over by the lake. Percy's heart slowly sank at the sight of her and anger swelled up in his chest slightly.

The girl was pretty. With bright yellow hair that was skillfully braided down to her shoulders and vivid gray eyes. Her face was gently freckled across her nose and cheeks that contrasted nicely against pale, glowing skin. When she saw him her lips curved into a smug smile and she ran across to him.

"_Percy_" she gushed her eyes bright with mischief. "I finally found you!"

"Um..Hi Tanya" he said and inwardly cringed. How dare she use that name! How dare she?

"You two know each other?" Thalia asked her face twisted into an expression of confusion and suspcision.

"Oh of course! We went to school together last year! I had _no _idea he would end up here though!" she said her voice full of excitment which Percy knew was fake.

"Oh" Thalia said looking uncomfortable "Uh...How long have you been here?"

"Hm...Just a couple days. Maybe I'll be claimed soon!" she said clapping her hands together enthusiastically. "Do you mind if I borrow Percy?" she added sweetly "It'll just be for a moment."

"Huh? Oh yeah, go ahead." Thalia said and walked away stiffly without another word. When Thalia was a good five yards away the girl finally spoke.

"So that's her?" she asked, dropping the girlish manner instantly as she watched Thalia retreat into her cabin.

"What are _you _doing here!" Percy demanded, ignoring her question "And why couldn't you use your own name? Why Tanya's?" Katrina rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"Well if you knew it was me than you wouldn't have come. _Duh_." she said "I knew that if you heard Tanya's name than you would be out here faster than a heart beat. I was right wasn't I?" Percy gritted his teeth.

"Why are you here?" he hissed fighting the urge to strangle her. Katrina sighed and then grabbed his cheek.

"Poor, poor naive Percy" she cooed and he slapped her hands away as he glared menacingly. she laughed and smirked as he gave her another livid look.

"I thought you were lonely. I mean you have no one to talk to aside from a bunch of snot nose god supporters. Plus your Dad thought it would be a good idea for you to be around your own kind in case they try to corrupt you."

"WHAT!" he yelled momentarily forgetting where they were "This is my mission! MINE! I don't _want_ you here! Get out!" Katrina gave him an annoyed look and Percy breathed out heavily while glaring.

"Geez, I feel the love" she muttered then paused. "Can I see the Chase girl?" she suddenly asked brightly. Percy stared. Half of him wanted to tell her no. To get out of here and go jump in a hole but he knew he couldn't. Katrina was a bit like Percy's...Protector. Ugh, he hated that word. He didn't _need _protecting! However, _some _people thought he was too reckless and needed somone to look after him. That was when he was nine though, he hadn't seen Katrina in years and for that he was glad. She was cruel and malicious. The thought of him near Annabeth made him want to throw up though he didn't really know why exactly. Perhaps because he knew that whatever Katrina would do to Annabeth would be torterous. Even so why does he care?

"Sure" he mummbled after looking around to make sure they couldn't be overheard. Maybe he could just leave her there and her and Annabeth will finish each other off. Ah, that would be perfect...

They walked briskly to the water side and looked around to make sure the area was secluded. Then, together they dove down. Katrina holding on tightly to Percy's arm so she could breathe. Cool water rushed against them but it felt more like they were walking in Jello more then anything.

Once they got to the cave Annabeth looked up from the crossword she was doing and made a a grimy peice of hair from her face she gave Percy a look of loathing.

"Great. You brought me a friend." she said her eyes portraying extreme dislike at Percy "Did she find out you were a good for nothing traitor as well?" Katrina smiled sweetly at Annabeth before sticking a knife by her throat.

"Good for nothing? Sister, you know nothing about what he or his kind are good for." Percy scowled. He didn't need Katrina to defend him! Annabeth on the other hand, looked slowly at the silver knife by her throat and then a Katrina.

"Sister?" she whispered. Katrina threw her head back and laughed. It bounced coldy of the walls, echoing throughout the cave.

"Oh yes, I am a daughter of Athena. Didn't the eyes give that a way?" Annabeth didn't reply at first. She just stared at the knife by her throat before saying

"Your knife...Your skin..." she let out a little strangled noise that might have been a gasp "You're a hunter." Katrina made a small smile before kneeling closer to her so that their faces were only inched apart.

"Ah, you are smart aren't you? Yes. I am a hunter. When Artemis isn't around I have time to give my master information as well. Useful huh?" Annabeth shook her head fiercly.

"No. No, no_, no_." Katrina's smile became more pronounced and she brought her knife a little more close to Annabeth's throat.

"No what?" she said her voice tinted with harsh amusement.

"You can't be a hunter...You can't be a spy...Please, no. Artemis is one of our last hopes on the war..." Katrina gave an even more menacingly laugh.

"Yep. That's why this war is already done for. There is no way you can win. So why not join our side. Luke is there, your siblings are there, you can do anything you want. Create anything you want. Keep in mind that I'm a daughter of Athena too. I know the urge to create and learn that is never satisfied. It could be though, the gods are the only thing holding you back..." she let the rest of her setence hang in the air for a moment. Annabeth turned over and looked at Percy her eyes wide and full of pain. Then she wandered back over to Katrina and her lips pulled themselves into a sneer.

"Never." she growled and Katrina didn't move. She just looked at her and slowly got up.

"Fine." she said in a monotone voice and whipped her knife around, striking Annabeth in the cheek. Warm, crimson blood oozed from the wound and Katrina smiled, as a predator would a prey. She looked at the knife in her hand which had some blood on it as well and felt it between her fingers. "Percy?" she asked sweetly."Do you think I can be the one to finish this one off?" her voice full of sugary sweetness. As she said the words she grabbed Annabeth by her hair and pinned her against the wall. Annabeth struggled helplessly her eyes on fire.

"No." Percy said flatly. "Katrina it is not your job, that would be mine." Katrina froze and turned to Percy in shock.

"But..." she began but Percy shook his head. He didn't know why but Katrina hurting the girl made him feel...What? He wasn't exactly sure. Only that Katrina shouldn't hurt her. Finally Katrina fixed him with a cool glance and nodded curtly. With another kick at Annabeth she walked over to the edge of the cave.

"When you are ready we can go" she told him but Percy paid her no mind. He walked over and kneeled next to Annabeth who was nursing her injuries.

"Are you ok?" he asked quietly.

"Go away" she hissed regarding him coldly.

"Let me help." he answered taking her hand away from her cheek.

"No! I don't need your filthy hands on me!" she seethed and wrenched her hand away from his own. Percy shook his head at her and rose. He looked at her again and threw ambrosia at her feet. Why he was helping her heal was as much as a mystery as was why he was keeping her alive. Without another glance he walked over and grabbed Katrina by the arm. Pulling her into the lake. Katrina was looking him over with a caculating stare.

When they rose Percy found a knife at his chest.

"What the hell!" he growled but Katrina silenced him with a look.

"Tonight." she answered. "You kill them both tonight. I can see you getting attached."

"I'm not! I-" he started, outraged that she would even _consider_ that a possibility.

"Tonight or I do it myself." she said with finalty and spun around, leaving him by the shore of the water alone.

(***)

"Percy what do you need to talk to me about?" Thalia asked as he pulled her in deeper into the forest. The setting sun shined slightly through the trees and leaves crunched beneath their feet.

"Shh..." he answered "Keep quiet." Thalia rolled her eyes but smiled slightly as she allowed him to lead her in further.

"This is far enough Kelp head" she told him "Nobody will hear us here. Now what do you want to talk to me about?" Percy looked over at her and for the first time realized how truly beautiful she was. Too bad it wouldn't last.

"Thalia..." he began with a deep breath. "I need to tell you something." he said and Thalia cocked her head. He stared at her for a moment before remembering what Clarisse had said during capture the flag.

_I think she was a child of Erebus I'm not for sure though. Thalia was the one who finished her off._

Anger coursed inside of Percy faster than he thought possible. Yes, Thalia deserved to die.

"I have a story to tell you" he said his voice becoming noticebly colder. He took a step toward her Thalia gave him a suspicous look but said nothing.

"Once upon a time there was a little boy who was raised by his mother" he said and took anothe step "he was perfectly happy until one day he was kidnapped by Titans. The titans raised him to bring down th e gods. The boy had no friends that stayed. Only one. He fell in love with her you know. Her name was Tanya. She was beautiful, smart, funny...Perfect. However one day she disappeared and never returned.

"The boy spent months looking for the girl but had no success. Then one day his master and father offer him a quest. He tells the boy to go and kill the girl who was going to help the gods win the war. The boy gets there and meets all the people. He likes them. Unfortunately he has to kidnap one because they find out who he is. Then he finds out that the girl he is supposed to kill, killed the girl he fell in love with." By now Thalia had gone very pale and Percy had her wrist locked in his hand. "Tell me Thalia, what do you think of that story?" For a moment she said nothing but just stared at him, her blue eyes the size of plates.

"You" she whispered finally "Annabeth" Percy felt an odd pang in his chest for some reason but pushed it away.

"Yes, she is alive...For now. More than you will be able to say." Thalia went to touch her bracelet, her one lethal weapon and went a further shade of white when she saw it was covered by Percy's hand.

"You don't have to do this." Thalia said urgently "Percy, you can change, you can lead a new life." With a harsh laugh Percy shook his head.

"No Thalia. I do have to do this. Good-bye." With that he raised his sword and vaguely wondered why she wasn't putting up more of a fight. Before he could complete this thought though, everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11 Remember

**Hehe...Miss me? Ok BEFORE you throw the tomatoes at me know that it wasn't ENTIRELY my fault I haven't updates in forever! I said I wasn't going to update until I had seventy reviews...Care to look at the little number up at th top that says "68" Mmmhmm...That's what I thought. So, can we try for like 85 but I will update by 78 :P k? Good. Also, know that this chapter isn't my TOTAL favorite but it has a lot of important info in it PLUS it is setting up for the next part of the story...Review and read please...actually vice versa...Anyway, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer- No. Don't own it.**

* * *

><p>Darkness overflooded Percy and slowly the light began to return. As he looked around he saw that the floor beneath him was white...As well as the walls and ceiling around him. There was nothing in the room, not even a door. Just him and a small black box next to him. It was carved delicately with what seemed to be skilled hands. Pictures of gods, and myths were potrayed on each side like a movie. He reached over to touch it when a voice spoke to him.<p>

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." with a gasp he spun around and stared. There, just a few feet away from him was a girl. She looked no older than fourteen, perhaps fifteen at most. Long black hair cascaded down to her elebows that contrasted against white skin. Pale, pink lips were puled into a small smile as she looked at him with those eyes... Percy remembered asking about them once, what seemed like years ago...

_"I don't get it" Percy smiled while tucking a soft strand of her hair away. "You are a child of darkness yet your eyes are golden...Not even that. They're softer looking...Like looking into a halo or something." The girl threw back her head and laughed. _

_"Don't be silly Perce." she grinned "There is no darkness without light. So therefore lightness is part of darkness." Percy cocked his head and furrowed his eyes together._

_"Huh?" he asked skeptically "That doesn't make much sense." _

_"Well that's because your brain is full of sea water." she laughed "Imagine if there was no light...How would there be darkness? Without darkness how would there be light?"_

_"Easy, if they don't have the other there is just the one alone" Percy replied shaking his head at the statment. _

_"No." The girl shook her head. "The opposite of darkness is light without an opposite there is nothing. Like an up without a down, or a wet without a dry. Those things just belong together." Percy nodded understangly and then grinned._

_"So you have a bit of light in you?" _

_"So you have a bit of dry in you?" Percy scowled._

_"Shut up" he muttered and smiled again when she turned away. _

Her eyes were that way now. A soft yellow color, like a light through the darkest corner. Beautiful.

"Tanya" he whispered. He ran up to her, desperately wanting to feel her skin, her lips, her hair...Anything. But when he went to her image shimmered.

"Percy" she responded sadly, those amazing eyes full of sorrow "It has been awhile." Percy reached again to touch her. But the moment he touched her she rippled her black dress looked like a dark lake.

"Are you-?" he started but stopped. He knew the answer.

"Yes" she whispered "I'm so sorry Percy." She looked at him as if longing to say or do something but didn't.

"What is going on?" he asked and Tanya sighed heavily before speaking again.

"The Underworld has taught me many things... Shown me many things. I want you to see them as well. You can't however. Not like this."

"Wha-" he began but was cut off by Tanya raising her hand.

"Remember the prophecy Percy" she murmmered and he paused.

"You must decide between wrong from right

What you choose will begin the fight

The war will end when the hero finally see's

What you are looking for that is the key

Go to the camp where gods rule

There the task completed will be a tool

The thing you fail will cost more than your life

You will conquer with the scythe." Percy finished before shaking his head again "But...That wasn't real... Was it?" Tanya nodded, looking like she was about to cry.

"Oh Percy! I don't want to do this to you!" she nearly sobbed.

"Do what? Tanya what is going on?"

"You _have _to make the right decision...I won't let you end up like me!"

"Tanya..." Percy whispered "What is going on?" She reached out as if to touch his cheek but her form only faded some more.

"When you realize what I have done...You may or may not forgive me. The prophecy is already set in action. However, the decison is not made. I will complete part of it myself" her lips trembled. "The thing you fail will cost more than your life...Percy you failed to kill Thalia...I...I don't want to do this but it is for your own good." At this Tanya really did cry and she gently touched Percy's forehead. He tried to back away but it was too late. Everything was gettting blurrier and blurrier. Where was he? What was going on? Slowly different things flooded his mind but were whisked away just as soon. What was going on? Who was that girl? Why was she crying? Steadily things went back into focus.

"Percy?" the strange girl asked. Huh, was that his name? Percy? The girl, he noted, was very pretty. There was something about her though... Her eyes...

"Who are you?" he asked cautiously but her form was disappearing as well as the room around him.

"Good luck" he heard her whispered and darkness began to enclose around him. Then everything was gone.

* * *

><p>"Thalia this is a bad idea."<p>

"Hey, the girl said his memory was wiped this could be a good chance to have him switched sides."

"Yes, but the girl also said his memory would come back in a couple days so therefore this will do nothing. Just kill him and get it over with. How can we trust the girl anyway? She worked for the titans!"

"Nico. Listen to me. Percy lost his memory right? We can show him things from our point of view without him being brainwashed and when he gets his memory back then he will understand that our side is right. Correct? Then he can give us information about our enemy and Annabeth. See?"

"I guess Thals. But still this kid almost killed you. If I hadn't been there-"

"Then I would be dead. I know Nico, quit reminding me else I'll zap you."

Percy didn't move as he listened to the converstation. None of this made sense. What were they talking about? who were they talking about? Before he could voice this though another voice, the girl's spoke again.

"How did you know?" she asked

"Know what?"

"Which girl to bring back from the dead to talk to. How did you know about Tanya?" The boy snorted.

"Percy talks in his sleep" he snickered "I heard him say her name at least twenty times. Then I just summoned all the Tanyas and asked them if they knew him. Simple." Finally Percy just couldn't take it anymore.

"Who's Tanya?" he asked sitting up. Now that his eyes were opened he had a clear assessment of the room and people before him. The room was white. Much like that strange dream he had with the crying girl... Except this room had a large window that showed there was life outside the room. Yellow daisies bloomed on top of a grassy hill as the sun set over behind. A bed was also in this room. Unlike the rest of the room it was a sickening gray color which was warm and comfy. Very optimum for anyone really. At the edge was a boy and girl. The girl he felt he had seen a million times before. Spiky hair and blue eyes. he couldn't help but notice she was unbelievably gorgeous dispite the look of shock she wore when she looked at him. The boy next to her was about her age maybe a little younger by the looks of his face but still taller than the girl. Black eyes bore into his own and his face morphed into half dislike and hald pity.

"P-Percy!" the girl said her tone surprised and guilty "We uh...What are you doing up?" Percy furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her.

"Where am I?" he asked finally. The girl smiled slightly and spoke again.

"Camp Half-Blood." she said "It is a place for people like you and me." she told him and Percy stared.

"You and me?" he repeated unsure. "What do you mean?" he asked. Who was this strange girl?

"Demigods." she said flicking a peice of hair from her face. "You are a son of Poseidon." for some reason this didn't come as news to Percy. On the contary he nodded slowly agreeing with her words. He knew that...Somehow.

"And...who are you?" he asked looking at the pair of them. The boy bit his lip before holding out a hand.

"The name is Di Angelo." he said with a small smile "Nico Di Angelo" the girl rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"The idiot's name is Nico and he is a son of Hades." she told him a Percy laughed.

"What is so funny?" Nico asked with a frown.

"Doesn't Di Angelo mean Angel in spanish?" he asked and Nico nodded with a confused look. "And your a child of Hades?" he asked and Nico's face cleared up.

"Haha. It's hilarious isn't it?" he scowled and Percy grinned.

"The name is Grace" the girl said mimicking the boy "Thalia Grace" the boy scowled and she laughed and gave Percy a knowing look. "Daughter of Zeus." she added and Percy nodded.

"So..." he said and looked around "Am I allowed to explore?" he asked and they nodded

"We would have someone show you around camp but we don't have as many campers now." Thalia sighed.

"Why not?" he asked and Thalia gave hima sad, tragic look.

"We are at war with the Titans Perc. They want to overthrow the gods and rule themselves. Cold, vicous things. They convinced our campers to join their cause. Then they killed off the weaker ones claiming that they wouldn't be useful in war." Pery frowned.

"That isn't good" he said and bit his lip. "Is there anything I can do to help?" Nico seemed to be fighting a smile answered

"I don't know. When the Titans ruled Chiron, the camp director, said it was a time of coldness. You see Kronos, the Titan leader is good at deception. He will tell you that is fine an dandy and then stab you in the back. He chopped up his own father and threw him into Tarteruous and terrizied mortals daily. He had servants bring them to him so he could watch them be tortured for his amusment. Satyrs and other creatures were used in the same way." Percy frowned not really liking this Kronos charator. Why would he do that?

"He mainly just sat up on his thrown though" Nico continued "Barking orders and playing with people. His favorite game was to gain peoples trust and make them do stupid reckless things. Like hurt each other or kill themselves. He would sit there and laugh about it afterwards. Again, and again, and again. He-"

"Stop!" Percy said frowning. "He wasn't a nice guy I get it." Nico seemed please with this response and leaned back in his chair.

"He's rising again though. And he is playing his games again. The gods want to stop him but Kronos is good...Too good. There is only one person who can sto him" Thalia told him her eyes not leaving his face.

"Who?" Percy asked dreading the answer.

"You" she said quietly but Percy didn't respond. He just stared out the window and said nothing.

"Perhaps..." Thalia said thoughtfully "It would be a good idea for you to meet some of the gods." Nico arched an eyebrow at her.

"Really? And how would we do that?" he asked desicively. Thalia thought for a moment before a smirk appeared on her face.

"I think there is one goddess willing to help and I know where to find her and who can take us there." Nico frowned at her and then a look of horror appeared on his face.

"Oh you don't mean...You _can't_ mean..." At Thalia's laugh he groaned and turned to Percy. "Come on... and bring som Tylenol. You're going to need it."

(***)

"Hmm...I believe that I want the green one...Yes that would look good with my eyes don't you think?" Aphrodite asked as she held up a sea green dress.

"I...Uhh...Yeah." Percy asked with wide eyes.

When Thalia had told him that Nico was shadow traveling them to the Olympain mall to meet the goddess of love he wasn't sure what he expected. Probably a super old woman trying desperately to look young and kept gloating on and on about random things about love.

Instead he found the most gorgeous person in the known universe. There wasn't a thing about her that wasn't beautiful. Her laugh was like a bell and her voice was music. She wore a pale blue dress that fell down to her knee's and brought out her curves.

However her face is what interested him most. It was round and pale with freckles around her nose and he couldn't help but think she looked a little bit like Thalia. Pale pink lips that seemes somewhat famaliar smiled warmly at him along with her eyes. Her _eyes. _They were the most amazing things he had ever seen. Orginally he had thought they were a soft yellow color but he then noticed that, that was only around the edges. Inside it was a stormy grat with flickers of blue around it. Thick, black, curly hair tumbled a little past her chin as leaned down to pick out a pair of shoes.

"What about these?" she asked pulling out a pair of yellow heels "Yes?" Percy nodded

"You'd look amazing in anything" he said staring at her in awe.

"You're too sweet!" she giggled and then studied herself in the mirror. "Hmm..." she commented "A little confused aren't we Percy?" she asked and then laughed at his face.

"Don't worry darling I will make sure you pick the right one in the end." she said with a wink and Thalia chocked on the glass of water she had been drinking.

"Huh?" Percy asked. What was she talking about?

"Oh, aren't you _so _adorable!" Aphrodite squealed. "I wish all my daughter could break hearts of boys as nice as you!" Percy frowned, slightly perplexed but shrugged it away and kept on staring at Aphrodite.

"My Lady." Thalia said her voice cold "What do you think of Kronos?" Aphrodite put in a pouting face.

"Oh, he's horrible!" she said "When he ruled there was like no shopping centers_...At all_!"

"Oh no!" Percy said. Honestly, that Kronos man would be so cruel to someone like her?

"Of course that's what I heard" Aphrodite said putting on mascara. "He also had the odasity to eat my uncles and aunts! Isn't that terribly rude?" Percy nodded.

"Very" Nico snorted behind him but Percy didn't really care.

"I just can not get over how sweet you are!" Aphrodite said beaming at him. Thalia made an irratated noise.

"Kronos?" she prompted.

"What-? Oh yes! My grandfather wasn't very kind. On the contrary I remember my father telling me the other day how he would ruin almost all the mortals relationships! There was like no love. At all!" she sighed "The thought of him coming back and taking the love out of the world makes me want to cry!"

"Oh don't do that!" Percy told her. She gave him another smile and then sighed again.

"The thing is dear that the gods have made mistakes. Everyone does. It doesn't matter if you are a god, mortal, Centaur or whatever. We all do. However we all bring in some good in the world as well. I brought in love and I guess that is what I am afriad the Titans will take away." Percy frowned. A dim memory was resurfacing. A girl with curly blonde hair was looking at him with pleading eyes.

_"At least they brought love into the world." she whispered._

_"And where has love gotton anyone?" He had asked._

As if Aphrodite read his mind she turned and grinned at him.

"Oh Percy if only you knew how far it has gotten you" she said and placed something in his hand before she disappeared.

* * *

><p>"Alright" Thalia said as she dragged him away from the store. "I think they're are some other gods around here you can talk to" Percy though didn't answer. He was thinking about Aphrodite have given him. It was the box. He wasn't for sure but he remembered this box from a dream or something. Why had she given it to him? He had a feeling though, now wasn't the time to open it. As Thalia and Nico led him down into a library Percy wondered vaguely who this god would be.<p>

"Perseus Jackson" a woman greeted them without looking up from the book she was reading. He strained to get a glimpse at the title and saw it read _Greek and Roman Civilizations: A Myth or A reality?_ Percy frowned slightly and the woman smiled slightly when she saw him look.

"I find it interesting to read a mortal's point of view of our orgin" she laughed and Percy nodded understangly. Thw woman was pretty. Nothing like Aphrodite but she was still beautiful. Black hair that curled into ringlets and pericing stormy gray eyes. She reminded her someone but he couldn't pinpoint who. The woman looked them over her face filled with intelligence.

"This is Lady Athena" Nico finally said to fill the silence that had begun. Then he turned to address Athena.

"My Lady-"

"I know why you are here" she said abrubtly "I know who he is, I know why he is here, I know what he has done, I know what you are doing."

"You know a lot of things." Percy commented, ignoring the looks on Thalia's and Nico's face "Perhaps you can share some?" Athena looked at him coldly but there was a twinge of sympathy in her eyes.

"You have done many things in your life hero. Things you may regret." Percy didn't respond so she continued "I do not want to influence the choice you will make in the future Perseus. That you must do yourself. However as the wisdom goddess I feel as if I need to be of some assitance. The choice you will make is a hard one, no denying that. You have seen both sides of the story which is rare. As one of my children, Theodor Adorno once said "Freedom would be not to choose between black and white but to abjure such prescribed choices". I know you will be in pain but just remember this for me. People all have good in them. They all have evil. That is what made us all equal at birth. The thing that changes us is power. You have power Perseus. Now decide what to do with it." Without another word she was gone leaving him so much more confused than he ever was before.

* * *

><p>"I don't know how Athena knew about everything" Nico muttered as the walked over to Percy's cabin.<p>

"She's the wisdom goddess corpse breath" Thalia scowled "It is her bussiness to know things." Nico shrugged but didn't comment. Percy on the other hand just wanted to go to bed. Why did everyone speak in riddles to him. With a sigh he sat down on his bed and for a moment the three demigods just sat in silence.

"Percy?" Thalia finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah?" she hesistated before sitting down next to him.

"Why does this stuff happen?" Nobody answered. Nobody could.


	12. Chapter 12 Annabeth and Mnemosyne

**Hey people! So here is the next chapter! Thank you all for your awesome reviews! I have some things to be taken care of though...READ THIS PART! So, I had gotten one awesome review that brought attention to the face that hey, you guys might not want Percy to turn good! Soooo, you have a choice. Review and tell me if you want him to be  
>A.) Good<br>B.) Evil  
>C.) Evil but convince some people (like Thalia and Annabeth) to join him on the evil side.<br>ok now that we are done with that I also saw another review that told me I copied that aPhrodite seen from the Titan's Curse Well I wanted to clear that up. I kept Aphrodite's personalitly the same yes. But the seen was not copied. In the Titan's curse Aphrodite talked to Percy about how he was on the quest for Annabeth not Artemis. In my story they talked about Kronos and her opinion about him as well as who Percy is going to fall in love with. Also, thinking of that. I was also told that Aphrodite was OLDER than Zeus and them so that she was there when Kronos was. Well truth be told there are two mythsa bout her. The first well known was she was the last child of Oceanus and Urnus I believe and in that myth she was the oldest. However, in the second myth she was a child of Zeus and Uranus. I should have based it off the one better known and I apologize for that but now I'm just going to go with it. **

**Finally, last announcement thing. Sooo, whenever I get tired of writing the same story I like to work on another story ahead of time so that I don't get as bored. However, I don't know which one to pick! Therefore, I decided to let you guys have a say The choices are:  
>A.) Another one of those stories in which Percy is a commander of Chaos (I might make it someone else though). I know they are a bit of a cliché but I enjoy reading them but they seem to move a bit fast for me and I want to see if I can be a little more patient with it.<br>B.) Hunters. I always feel they never have enough props so I might have a story on them.  
>C.) Ok, I had this idea I was toying aorund with that maybe Poseidon and his immortal family would have to live with the Jacksons for a month...What could go wrong? lol<strong>**  
>C.) Another series. I have written a lot of PJO and I might just go with another series for a bit.<strong>

**Your choice! Please review and tell me! Bye!**

* * *

><p>Percy was silent as he walked down the shore of the lake. He felt like there was something important here but...What? He stared into the water and saw his own reflection looking back at him. Who was he? The boy in the water seemed to be trying to figure out the same thing as he watched him. His memory was gone and people kept talking about some choice he needed to make. He didn't want to make a choice. He was only fifteen! A kid! Most people only worry about high school, girls and stuff when they are fifteen. Not gods, Titans, and fate.<p>

Percy would never admit but he was scared. What would happen to him? To his friends? Percy stared harder into the water and felt a sudden urge to walk in. He was a son of Poseidon right? He could breathe underwater. He took a deep breath and scrunched up his eyes as he walked in. Slowly he felt a small blast of coldness hit him and he looked around cautiously. Seaweed, and shells were stranded on the floor and blue water was swirling around him. The light glittered down at the bottom of the lake and he saw that there was a small opening with white light coming from a small opening. Interesting. As he walked closer to the light through a tangle of seaweed he made out a small silhouette if someone in the light. Even more curious. Finally he walked in and was surprised when he was greeted with air instead of water. He was even more surprised when he saw a girl sitting there in front of him.

"Finally!" she said "It's been a days since you came! Days! Do you realize how long that is without food?" she asked and Percy stared at her.

"Who are you?" he finally asked. The girl rolled her eyes and tapped her foot impatiently. Her eyes wandered to his coat as if she expected him to pull something out of it.

"Well?" she snapped.

"Uh...Well what? You still haven't told me who you are." The girl clenched her teeth and looked like she was trying hard not to strangle him.

"You know very well who I am." she growled and Percy took a step back.

"Actually, no I don't...You see I guess I have this amnesia thing going on...So I'm guessing we've met?" The girl's mouth dropped and she stared at him for a moment.

"You have got to be kidding me!" she finally said with a look of disbelief. Percy eyed her carefully and shook his head.

Slowly, a small smile touched her face.

"Ok...So you don't remember anything?" she asked him in a sweeter tone.

"Nada" he replied. Her smile slowly, became more pronounced.

"Aright then...Can you get me out of here?" she asked and Percy shrugged "Awesome" she gushed and ran over to the wall of water. Furrowing his eyebrows in concentration at her sudden mood change, Percy walked over to her and grabbed her hand.

Once they reached the surface the girl quickly paddled to shore with Percy alongside her. Once they were out she opened her mind to speak but was cut off by another voice.

"Annabeth!" Percy heard Thalia scream "Annabeth!" Together they turned to see Thalia sprinting towards them, her hair flying backwards behind her. Immediately, she engulfed the girl into a hug and smiled at her.

"You have no idea how worried I've been!" she gushed and then glanced over at Percy. "Um...Can you come over here for a second?" Thalia asked and led the girl away, leaving Percy bewildered on what just happened.

The two of them talked forever it seemed. The blonde, Annabeth, seemed to be arguing intently with Thalia but not getting much of anywhere. Finally both glared at each other but looked like they had reached an agreement.

"So" Thalia said when they had reached him again "Can you do me a favor Perc?" Percy nodded bewildered. This was getting extremely confusing. "Tell everyone that you found Annabeth in the forest if anyone asks ok? For...Reasons." Percy frowned getting more and more confused by the second.

"But-"

"Please?" Thalia asked as Annabeth huffed and folded her arms, looking away from both of them.

"Alright" he mumbled giving in. Together they walked in silence until they reached his cabin.

"I'm not really hungry" he murmured "I think I am just going to go to be ok?" The girls nodded and left him to his thought once more.

Biting, his lip, he walked over and pulled out the black box Aphrodite had given him. He hadn't opened it yet and for some reason didn't know if he wanted to. Slowly running his hands over the sides of the box he lifted the clasp then shut it again. Why had Aphrodite given this to him? What did he need it for? Slowly yet cautiously he opened the lid.

Disappointment wallowed him when he saw a piece of paper and an object carefully wrapped inside. Never the less he began to read the paper which looked yellow and worn from the years it may have spent untouched.

_To the one who may find this, _It began and Percy hesitated before reading forward

_I pity you. I really do. For if you held this box in your hand, you should have thrown it in a volcano, in a the sea, anywhere really. Sadly though you opened it. Sadly, you read this letter. It is too late to turn back. I really do pity you. _

_You see my dear friend, this box is full of things that should have been forgotten. Some things, that should be left unseen. But nothing can disappear, not really, it is impossible. So here is this little black box that may ruin your life. Know that when you see these things though...They are real. These events did happen and there is nothing you can do to change it. However, once this knowledge of the box is passed to you do us all a favor. Leave your own note in this box. Tell the next unfortunate person their fate and try to prepare them as I have done you. Then protect this box and its' secrets. When you die hide it so maybe, just maybe it'll never be found again._

_Gods bless you,_

_Ajax_

Percy stared. Ajax? Wasn't he the Trojan warrier who went insane? Oh Gods... Half of him wanted to run away screaming but for some unexplained reason he was egged on to keep moving more. To unclothe the object inside the box. His hands shaking slightly, he undid the white silk surrounding the item and let it fall to the floor.

What looked like a diamond was sitting there. It sparkled and glittered magnificently, glowing as the sun kissed its edges. Fascinated, Percy gently touched the top and without a moment's hesitation it melted. Percy jumped back in shock, cursing wildly as he did so. The Diamond sat there for a moment in its liquid form until it slowly rose again, this time making a different form. It rose bigger and bigger until...

"Who are you?" he whispered and the woman smiled pitifully at him. She was beautiful, tall and slender. A long dress flowing around her which was completely see through like the diamond and the woman herself. She looked like a statue made up of ice except for the face images were being played across her. Some he could make out: A girl playing with her brother, a boy riding his bike. While others were distorted and hard to see.

"Perseus Jackson." she said her voice sounding like something you would find on a camrecoder. Percy greatly resisted the urge to say _No, that's me._

"I am Mnemosyne, Titan of Memory." There was a moment of silence in which Percy stupidly filled with

"You- You were in a box?" The woman regarded him warily as if she was used to stupid questions such as those.

"Yes young demigod. A piece of me was placed in the box, part of my soul was put there for when the next half-blood would open it." Percy, whom was still in shock tried to recollect his thoughts.

"So...You have, like a Horcrux from Harry Potter?" Mnemosyne looked at him for a moment and frustration played slightly on her face.

"W-What? _No!" _she said glowering "Titans have immortal souls! I simply put some of it in the box so when it was opened part of my form would appear!" Percy nodded, deciding best not to argue with her.

"Ok...So, what exactly do you need from me?" he asked choosing his words carefully. The woman sighed and eyed him over.

"It is not what I need of you, it is what the world needs of you. Look at the memories chosen for you and you will be rewarded soon with your old ones." At the thought of his memories Percy perked up.

"I'll get them back?" he asked and snapped his fingers "Just like that?"

"No" The Titaness told him "It'll take time, perhaps a few more days but no longer than that." Percy stared at the ground which was littered with his armor, strewn on the floor.

"Do I really have a choice?" he asked and the woman turned away.

"In a way" she murmured, her voice barely audible. "More than most."

"What way!" Percy demanded his stomach churning unpleasantly

"You have a choice to do something with what you see." The woman whispered and then disappeared as if that had made any sense at all. Muttering under his breath about crazy immortals he picked himself up over to his bed when he realized it wasn't there. In fact he wasn't in his cabin anymore at all. Spinning around Percy made out figures coming towards him in the distance of blackness. Then they raised their spears and threw them at Percy.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok! Hey lol so you know I usually don't do these things at the end but I felt a need to remind you to review and tell me if you want Percy to be evil in the end or not cause I need to know by the next chapter. Thanks!<strong>

**~Bookgirl333**


	13. Chapter 13 Please Read!

**Hey guys! So good news and bad news.**

**Bad News: This is not a chapter BUT don't stop reading since I am going to update this tomorrow!**

**Good News: I have the standings for the questions I asked last chapter!**

**Good: 12 Votes**

**Evil: Six Votes**

**Evil along With Converting Some People: Five Votes**

**So those are the stats right now in that department. Right now Good is in the lead and you have until tomorrow to vote if you haven't already :P**

**As for the new story-**

**Commander of Choas story- Like I said, if I do, do this one then I am going to change a lot of things about it instead of the traditonal cliche sort of thing: One Vote**

**Hunters' Story- I am thinking about having it being about a girl who gets recruited and then just going on with her life basically: Two Votes**

**Posiedon and His Immortal Family- Ok, so Poseidon, Triton, and Amphirtrite all need a place to stay...Where oh where could they go? To the Jackson house hold of course! How will the cope with Living with Percy for a few days? Sally and Amphirtrite together? Triton Vs. Percy? And Paul is just confused...Dear Gods: Five Votes**

**Alrighty! So this poll is open until my story is over so yeah...Review! I promise next chapter WILL be out by tomorrow if not sooner!**


	14. Chapter 14 What He's Done

**Hey awesome and loyal readers! So, I have your update as promised :P **

**Now, before you read this amazing story (in my opinion but it may not be :P) I have yet another announcement. First off I apologize for being a lousy updater. But school decided to interrupt our summer...How rude. So as for the new story-**

**Commander of Chaos story- Like I said, if I do, do this one then I am going to change a lot of things about it instead of the traditional cliché sort of thing: Three Vote**

**Hunters' Story- I am thinking about having it being about a girl who gets recruited and then just going on with her life basically: One Vote**

**Poseidon and His Immortal Family- Ok, so Poseidon, Triton, and Amphitrite all need a place to stay...Where oh where could they go? To the Jackson house hold of course! How will the cope with Living with Percy for a few days? Sally and Amphitrite together? Triton Vs. Percy? And Paul is just confused...Dear Gods: Ten Votes**

**I know that eventually I'll do all of them but first it looks like I'm going to be doing Poeidon and his family, then Chaos, then Hunters. If you still want to vote I'll keep the poll updated :P**

**Awesome! So now I will do a disclaimer and move on with another chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO...or Son of Neptune which has nothing to do without the story BUT it is coming out in four days and I am soooooo excited!**

* * *

><p><em>Then they raised their spears and threw them at Percy<em>

"Ah!" Percy let out a strangled yelp as the two weapons flew towards him. He went to move to the side but it was too late the spears flew right...through him? Percy frowned and looked between the dead deer behind him, a spear stuck in its stomach and the two men walking up.

Did the spear just go through him? Puzzled, Percy decided to ask.

"Uh...Excuse me?" he asked as the men approached. They were older, about thirty-five or so with white hair and worn down faces. Their eyes told him that they were tired and...Scared? Percy cocked his head at this observation and furrowed his eyes together. How odd. The main problem here though was that he wasn't in his cabin. Where the heck was his cabin complete with a bed in which he wanted to sleep in? Oh, and a spear just went through him like he was transparent. That may be considered a problem too.

"Hello?" he said again when neither of the men responded.

"Είσαι σίγουρος ότι είναι νεκρός?" One of the men asked and Percy froze and quickly translated the Greek. _Are you sure it is dead? _He had asked.

"Είμαι θετικός ... Όταν έχω ποτέ δεν παρακαλώ κύριέ μου" the other said _Of course...When have I ever failed to please my lord? _Percy walked up closer to the men and waved his hand in front of their face.

"Um..Hi. I'm Percy can you kind of help me figure out what is going on?" he asked for what seemed like the millionth time but the men didn't even acknowledge his presence. Instead they stepped forward and _walked through him_!

"Ok! Not cool!" Percy yelped and jumped back at least ten feet. "What the Hades was that? You just walked _through _me...Problem!" But neither man responded. They just went and picked up the deer they had killed and started walking in the direction they had come from. Warily Percy decided to follow...Really what else could he do?

As he walked Percy decided to check out his surroundings. It was either early morning, or late day he couldn't tell. The sun was hidden by thick black clouds, and the sky behind it was red. Rotting plants surrounded them, crunching beneath his feet as he walked and an eerie and foreboding presence settled over the land. Apparently, the wind didn't want to go through him as the spear and men did because it blew harshly against him. The two people in front of him walked faster, every so often looking around as if making sure they weren't being followed, which in fact, they were. Percy narrowed his eyes and studied the men carefully, then almost laughed out loud. He wished the Aphrodite cabin was here to see what the men were wearing, their faces would be _priceless_. They were both in some kind of white dress that he didn't recognize. It fell to about their knees and was torn as the bottom and at the sleeves. Mud caked it along with blood and sweat. Why men were wearing a dress Percy did not know. He simply kept following them until they reached what appeared to be a huge mountain. The men reached the bottom and Percy noted another man standing by the doorway. His hair was curly and brown, with bits of gray in it and a devilish look as far as facial features. He, like the men, wore that odd white dress and he smiled slightly when he saw the two men approach.

"You are back" he said in fluent Greek.

"We have brought a sacrifice." the one man said his voice shaking. The brown headed man looked at him almost pityingly before nodding at him.

"Come." he said then turned and nodded at the other one "You can stay" he told him and offered an arm to the man with the deer.

Now Percy wasn't exactly for sure what the Hades was going on but he knew it was pretty weird for the men who were in dresses to be grabbing each other's arms...Just in his opinion.

Then he suddenly realized why. The one man had sprouted wings from his shoes and was now flying through the air, with the one man ahold.

"Hey!" Percy shouted "Uh...Can I get up too?" he asked not wanting to be left behind. No sooner had he said it then his feet been lifted off the ground. Slowly, he flew to atop of the mountain where they fell into a spacious room, much nicer than anything else he had seen thus far. The flying man let go of the other and walked away into the shadows. Percy made out a few more figures that were hidden but couldn't be for sure.

"You are here Akakios" a new voice spoke coldly making the hairs on the back of Percy's neck stand up. He _knew _that voice. He _knew _it. How? Well he'd be damned if he knew. "I trust you have brought a worthy sacrifice?" The man, Akakios, stepped forward with the deer, trembling. The voice who Percy had identified in the shadows said nothing. After a moment of silence Akakios gulped audibly and spoke.

"M-my wife and children my lord?" he asked his voice hoarse and shaking. At first the voice did not answer.

"Of course." it said coldly and then two soldiers in armor walked out with a woman and boy. Blood and dirt encrusted them both, and they were shaking violently. Akakios ran to embrace them but the voice stopped him. "Wait. I did not say they were free to go."

"My lord?" the man choked looking horrified. Out of nowhere a crack divided the family apart and the woman screamed, clutching her child desperately.

"I am your ruler, your king and you bring me a deer?" the voice sneered "I expect human sacrifices in the future Akakios, until then your family will serve me well."

"NO!" Percy shouted but his voice might as well been gone for the use it served.

"W-what? NO! Please, there must be another way, any other way!" Akakios shouted and brought himself at the shadows feet. "I am begging you, no!" There was a loud clap of noise and the woman screamed and fell to the floor as if she had been wounded. The boy yelled out and ran to his mom.

"Please!" moaned the man but at this point the woman twitching in anguish. Her hands trembled and her legs twitched in pain. Her agonized screams filled the room making it almost unbearable to listen too.

"Stop!" yelled the boy, tears streaking down her face. "You're hurting her!" The voice spoke again, a fraction softer.

"You have a hunting knife don't you boy? Put your mother out of her pain." for a moment the boy just stared at the shadows his eyes wide with fear and hurt. He turned to his mother who was now begging for death.

She suddenly went silent.

Blood was now streaming across the floor, and Percy felt like throwing up at the gruesome sight. Slowly, the boy ripped the knife out of his mother and stared at her for a moment.

"I-I killed her." he whispered. There was no response. The boy fell to his knees and wept besides the corpse. Akakios was staring in shock, his face told Percy he did not exactly process what had just happened. All too soon the boy had stopped weeping, and he fell next to his mother. The knife in his chest.

At this point, Percy was running. He didn't want to see anymore, hear anymore. Shaking with revulsion he stumbled over to the edge and only looked back to see the man rise from the shadows and Percy gasped.

He knew the face.


	15. Chapter 15 The Choice

**Hola people! So first off I'm sooooo sorry about the horrible update! It is late i know, and i am so sorry but life has just been so busy over here this little old house! Oh well here is the next chapter hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>That face..He knew that face.<em>

Percy was in a daze. That face... Those _eyes... _He walked forward but felt as if he was falling. The scene around him was slowly melting away into nothing. Soon, more color was emrging from the depths and when Percy blinked again he was somewhere else.

Green, lush grass spilled across the ground, and ripe fruit hung from trees. Percy licked his lips at the beuatiful image laid before him. Water sprinkled down from thick white clouds, and a rainbow was seen in the distance.

"How long?" A tired voice spoke to the right and Percy flung around to see a man whom he had never seen before on his knee's. When no one answered he yelled, his voice cracking the earth beside him. "HOW LONG?" A young man, no older than twenty stumbled up and let out a small whimper.

"T-three days sire." he said looking as though he was going to faint. The man looked up and Percy had the oddest feeling that he should know this man...So famaliar...

"Three days?" he asked his voice relaticvely calmer. The younger man nodded eanestly and backed away to his orginal position. Out of no where a burst of thunder sprang forth. The man glanced up at the sky and then stood up, leaning on some kind of weapon Percy could not have made out. Before he could get a better glimpse though the scene slipped away, faster than it came. All of a sudden Percy hit the foor of another place. Looking around Percy saw nothing but- He froze. No. Gods _no_. This wasn't right! Sickened, Percy backed away, horrified by what he saw. It all made sense though... The scene before him played before his eyes in the must utterly revulsion. The screams peirced the nigh air, and blood spilled across the ground. Percy closed his eyes quickly; not wanting to see anymore. Gods this was sickening. Percy felt like he just had fifty bad burrtios... A horrible taste filled his mouth and his stomach lurched in protest. Then it was gone.

* * *

><p>"Percy?" Thalia asked as she rapt on the door impatiently "You've been in there <em>forever<em>! Will you please come out? I need to talk to you!" There was no answer. Frowning, Thalia stepped inside the cabin and looked around. Nothing. The only difference was that the cabin was clean instead of the usual disaster Percy usually left it in.

All to suddenly the door swung shut. Thalia jumped and spun around but saw nothing. She went to reach for the handle but a cold hand had grabbed her and thrust her onto the bed.

"So" Percy said leaning against the frame of the bed "We have a lot to talk about." Thalia stiffened her eyes wide with shock. Could he already remember?

"What do you mean?" she asked briskly trying to keep her voice from shaking.

"What do I mean?" he repeated and shock his head taking a step closer to her. "I saw things" he said slowly "That I shouldn't have seen but I saw them all the same." Thalia looked at him blankly, wondering what on earth he was talking about. "Your father...Do you know back in Ancient Greece he wanted human sacrfices? And if he didn't get them he would kill the person's family?" What? No. That was stupid, Percy was toying with her obviously...

"He didn't." she said flatly. Percy's face rose into a sneer.

"Oh, really? I saw it. I reconized him. I wasn't for sure where at first but then I realized he looked exactly like you." he paused before looking at her again his face full of hatred. "You should have seen him in the battle against the Titans...I have never seen anything like it before...Slowly torturing mortals to distract his opponents. He's creative i'll give him that. Oh, here's one you'll like! There was this little three year old girl. Do you want to know what he did with her Thalia? Do you?" by this point Thalia was against the wall her heart thumping madly. This wasn't true, this wasn't true "He took her and slowly cut open her neck...Just a bit so she was still alive, the rached through and took out her heart... Do you know what happened next?" this time he didn't wait for answer "He crushed it in his palm. He then took the girls body, who wasn't fully dead yet by the way, and burned her. He used her ashes later to bathe in. Does that sound like fun Thals? Do you want to go take a bath right now too?"

"It isn't true." Thalia choked out. Her breath hitched slightly as she pictured the scene Pery had put into her mind. No...It wasn't possible...

"Thalia" Percy said his voice only a fraction softer "I'm giving you a choice...My memories...They are slowly coming back I think. Help me. Join the Titans or die." There was a moment of silence that followed his words. Finally after what seemed like eternity Thalia looked up into Percy's eyes and gave her answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, I hated that chapter...A lot...Sorry peeps that was bad :( Anyway, so here are the choices you must decide on-<strong>

**1.) Thalia joins Percy**

**2.) Thalia doesn't join Percy**

**3.) ThaliaXPercy and Thalia joins Titans**

**4.) ThaliaXPercy but Thalia says no (Star crossed lovers sort of thing.) **

**Ok, now that, that is done if you did want something to happen with Percy and Thalia how heated should it be on a scale 1-10? **

**Anyway thanks a lot!**

**~Bookgirl333**


	16. Chapter 16 Terror in Camp

**Umm...hehe Hi...:D So...Yeah i'm not dead. Feel free to curse and scream at me for not updating in forever. I DO have a good excuse though! School, crosscountry, swimming, and lord knows everything else that has been happening has kept me really busy. I tried to get this to you as soon as possible but luck was apparently not on my side :( either way here is the next chapter. I'vr decided everything but the romance...I know i've been really indecisive about it but I think I just need to sit and think about it one more chapter :P**

**Disclaimer- Why don't you just figure it out yourself? ;)**

* * *

><p>*Summary*- <em>Percy is about to kill Thalia...Maybe. He just gave her the choice to join the Titans after telling her some...gruesome storied about her dad...Either join or die.<em>

Silence filled the cabin as the two demigods stared at each other.

"Thalia...Please. I don't want to kill you." Thalia looked up from her position on the bed. Her eyes were wide and full of pain, making Percy unsure of himself.

"He..." her voice broke off as if she had trouble getting the words out "He really did that?" she asked "My Dad...He really did the things you said." Percy nodded mutely not wanting to tell her he did so much more. Thalia put her face in her hands and let out a low, strangled noise. Her breathinig was the only sound in the room. Finally after what seemed like hours she looked up at him and asked

"What do I have to do?" A smile slowly spread on Percy's face. He held out a hand and helped her up from the bed.

"Welcome to Kronos's Army Thals." he said grinning; Thalia smiled back but it seemed slightly forced. "I'll bring you back to headquarters!" he beamed "You'll be trained there and Father will meet you!"

"Father?" Thalia asked her voice questioning.

"Kronos." Percy answered "He and his siblings raised me. Which reminds me, I have to show these godlings all that I can do before I go."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked taking a step back involuntarily. Percy laughed for some reason it had an odd, cold ring to it.

"I will leave your friends alone." he told her "but the rest of the camp...I'll have a little fun with. Come on, we're about to leave...Right after the show." Thalia's eyes widened slightly but she didn't object and quietly followed Percy out the door.

They traveled around over to Zeus's fist. Thalia paused for a moment glaring; finally she spit on it and swore under her breath. Percy gave her an approving look and walked over to the center of the camp.

"Be careful." he said "If you have to, leave me and use this to contact Kronos." Percy handed her the cummnicator and turned before Thalia had a chance to respond.

All at once everything went silent. Campers stop clanging their swords, Dryads stopped running, Archers stopped shooting. Everything stopped. Out of nowhere a loud crack of thunder went through the camp causing a couple people to fall and others to cover their ears. Campers turned to stare at Percy, eyes wide in shock. Did a son of Poseidon just make thunder?

"COME ON HEREOS!" Percy yelled mockingly "IT IS JUST A BIT OF THUNDER!" A couple people stared at Percy but most back up as he raised his hand. The ground lurched violently and anyone who hadn't fallen on the floor was there now.

"Percy?" Annabeth yelled but Percy just smiled at her and flicked his wrist. All at once Annabeth stopped moving. Her hands suddenly moved to her throat and she let out a chocking sound.

"ANNABETH!" Thalia screamed and Percy stopped.

"Sorry, I forgot out deal." he told her and Annabeth fell to the floor gasing for breath.

"Your deal!" someone yelled out "Thalia whats going on?"

"Silence!" Percy ordered and the girl who had spoken screamed as she took her own knife and plunged it into her arm.

"Percy!" Chiron shouted galloping up "What the-" BAM! The lake exploded; water spilled everywhere. Right before it hit the ground it formed itself into a fist and thrust itself at the campers, knocking them over like pins in the bowling alley. Percy looked over and laughed as he saw one girl walking towards him.

"Katrine!" he called "How nice of you to join us! I have some bad news though."

"I see that. You haven't killed _her_ yet!"

"Actually no. She is replacing you." Katrine's eyes widened with shock and betrayal as Percy summoned water that sweeped her up at froze, making the girl a frozen popsicle. At this a grimace was placed on Percy's face and he ignored the jabbing pain that rising throughout his body as he stared at Katrine.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" somoeone yelled and Percy let a column of water surrond the boy; forcing water down his thoat until he stopped stuggling.

"LISTEN ALL OF YOU AND LISTEN GOOD!" Percy screamed to the now terrified crowd "THE TITANS ARE RISING AND YOU WILL BE THE FIRST TO GO! JOIN US AND BRING THE DOWNFALL OF THE GODS! YOU THINK THEYY'RE GOOD? YOU THINK THEY ARE KIND? LOOK AT THIS-" he threw a package at the crowd; the box Percy had recieved from Aphrodite. "TELL ME WHAT THEY ARE AFTER YOU SEE THAT!" Without another word he turned towards Thalia.

"Let's go." he told her and threw his sword like a Javalin at Thalia's tree, striking Pelus in the neck, pinning him back. Without looking back Percy grabbed the golden fleece and left with Thalia at his heels.

* * *

><p>"How did you do that!" Thalia gasped after a couple miles, stumbling to keep up.<p>

"Do what?" Percy asked not looking back at her.

"Annabeth...That girl stabbing her arm...You like...I don't know _controlled _them!" A small smile settled on Percy's lips and he stopped abruptly causing Thalia to run into him.

"Ah, that." he chuckled "Come on, I'll show you." he said and led her over to a grassy hillside. "Plants have water." he told her and a bunch of flowers plucked themselves from the ground and flew into her hands. "Clouds have water." he said and a cloud above them began to spin. "Animals have water." a doe ran up and sat next to them as if it was a trained dog "Humans have water." Thalia waited but nothing came this time instead she felt a jerking movement in her arm, with horror she realized it was moving on its own, no matter how much she struggled she was completely useless against it. Then it stopped.

"I can control, destroy, and create." Percy continued and with a flick of his wrist the flowers wilted, the cloud disapporated and the deer ran back into the woods. "Anything made up of water I can control." There was a long pause before either of them spoke again.

"That boy...Did you-?"

"No I didn't kill him." Percy snapped sounding slightly annoyed. "Just knocked him out. I'm not a god thank you very much. Do I cause pain? Sure. Kill? No not really."

"You were sent to kill me."

"Yes. You were a threat. They didn't I could convert you probably."

"Have you ever...?" there was no answer. "Who?" Thalia asked, unsure what her answer would be. Percy sighed and looked her in the eyes uncertaintly.

"I-I-" his voice broke off abruptly and a flash of pain went through. "You just saw me do it."

"What? But you said-"

"Katrine." There was a long pause before Thalia asked.

"Why? She was on your side."

"Yes...But she was...It's complicated."

"I don't see how."

"Thalia-"

"Why can't you tell me."

"Thal-"

"Please?"

_"Thalia_!" she winced at the tone used but didn't say anything more on the subject. They walked a few more feet before Percy spoke again.

"I'm sorry" he sighed and looked back at her "Its just...me and Katrina...Well its a long story."

"I've got time." Thalia told him crossing her arms over her chest defiantly. He gave a sad chuckle and nodded, lost in thought.

"Orginally she was meant to be like...I guess my girlfriend or something." he made a face at the very thought "she had a powerful aura about her that my Dad liked. She was a child of Minerva and it was thought when I grew up that if I did live, then my children would be super powerful and so I needed a powerful mother to go along with it. Well that was an epic fail to put it simply. We hated each other, so Katrina was sent on another mission. My protector. That was just plain horrific. She would have to follow me everywhere and I had literally no privacy. After it was seen that, that was not going to work out she was sent to join the hunt." Percy finished and looked away.

"There's more?" Thalia guessed. She never got an answer.

After a few more minutes of silence Percy stopped and turned to her.

"Ready?"

"For what?"

"Grab my hand. We're going to water travel." Hesitatnly Thalia grabbed his hand and allowed him to lead her knee deep into a murky pond. Surprisingly whenever he touched it the water cleared up a little. "Get ready, you can get a little dizzy the first time." she nodded and he began to count "One, two...three." All at once water swooshed around them and they were lost in a sea of blue.

* * *

><p><strong>Eh, not my best work and I know Thalia was really OC there but in the next chapter she'll be her old kick-ass self, I guess she is just in shock right now and that's why she is acting all weird :P Anyway, REVIEW!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Welcome Home

**Ok everyone so I know it has been awhile since I've updated...Sorry :( School is getting on my nerves along with other stuff...Anyway here is the next chapter, hope you like but first I have a complaint.**

**TWO REVIEWS! People that is sad...I feel like crying! S.A.D. Sad. Come on is it too much to ask for to press the review button? Everyone was doing to good before! I mean if you don't like it...Tell me! If you like it...Tell me! If you think it is alright...Tell me! Plllleeeeaaaaassssseeee just review though!**

**Disclaimer- Nope. Don't own.**

* * *

><p>As the water spun around them, Percy let out the breath he had been holding. He was finally going home. Home. The place he had missed most; his memories were still fuzzy so he couldn't get a clear mental image of it but he knew he had loved it either way. Slowly the water around them stopped swooshing and Percy wondered randomly if this was like getting flushed down the toliet...Blame the ADHD.<p>

As they rose from the water he heard Thalia let out a little gasp. A small smile settled on his lips as he looked at the building. It was tall and dark, with graceful architecture (Greek of course) and statues of Titans lined around the rim. A powerful aura escaped into the air around them and Percy resisted the urge to laugh at the welcoming feel it had.

"Welcome home Thals." he said extending his hand to the grand palace before him, a sun setting behind it to make the eerieness of the whole situation beautiful. Her face was morphed into a look of awe, her eyes wide.

"It's...Amazing." she breathed out and Percy's smile became even more pronounced.

"Wait till' you see inside" he told her and led her to the mansion.

"um...Percy." she said with an annoyed look "A little help here." she said gesturing to her soaked clothes, he hadn't realized he had let go of her in the water.

"Right" he said and dried her off. They only got a couple yards before a figure blocked their path.

"Where do you think you are going?" a voice boomed threateningly.

"To Kronos." Thalia exclaimed her eyes daring the figure to object.

"What right do you have to see our leader demigod? I have every intention to disingrate you right here and now. Why I ought to-"

"Let us pass if you want to live." Percy ended the sentence smoothly. The figure finally took a step forward out of the shadows and stared. His face was crude, and cruel. A face of someone important and looked like he knew what he was doing. He was handsome in a way, but someone you would immdiantly think was out of your league.

"Perseus?" he asked in shock as if he didn't know whether or not to believe it was true.

"Yes Crius?" Percy asked a small smirk on his face. Suddenly a booming laughter echoed throughout the space.

"You're alive!" he yelled happily "And here they were saying you would never make it! Look at you here with the fleece in one hand, and that girl is probably dead! She-" Crius then stopped short and his eyes darted to Thalia. "She is alive." he finished in a low voice. "What were you thinking?" he demanded and Percy shook his head.

"Do not hurt her. Let us see my father Crius. Now." Crius looked like he wanted to argue but didn't. Instead he glared and turned and walked past the gate and into the door.

Percy led the way not glancing back at his partner.

"I could have taken him." she muttered "he had too big of an ego." Percy eyes darted back to her.

"As do you if you think you can take on a Titan. Don't worry though, if all goes well you'll be killing a king of gods soon." he told her with a lopsided grin. Thalia smiled at thought and continued down the hall.

"Good luck." Crius told Percy and he looked like he actually meant it. They stopped at a door which was grander than the others, carved in gold, woth hyroglyphics printed on it. Crius knocked three times loudly and the sound reminded Percy of the gongs of a clock.

"Enter." a voice spoke weakly and Percy pushed the door open, trying desperately to keep the brave facade going.

"Kneel" he muttered to Thalia and turned to the box in front of him. The room was comepletely dark aside from the column of light that lit it, flowing from the ceiling. Percy watched as the box groaned as if trying to use some long lost sense.

"Father." Percy said and knelt closer to the box, keeping his head on the hard stone ground.

"Perseus?" the voice asked "Have you returned?" Percy rose and placed the Golden Fleece upon the box.

"Yes Father I have come with the Golden Fleece and a request."

"A request?" Kronos asked in surprise, the room glowling brighter as the fleece lit the room revealing silver walls and golden rims. There was a moment of silence in which a small spark flew into the air and morphed into a hazy figure of a man. There was no telling what color the man was due to the fact he seemed to be made up of a golden mist.

"My son. You have just given me the golden fleece and this is the result. My spirit has reformed. I can see, hear, and feel again. All I need is a body. One request? That is hardly a reward for what you have done." Percy bowed his head graciously and walked over to Thalia who was looking at his Father in amazement.

"This is Thalia Grace." he said and there was a long moment of silence.

"I'm sorry but did you just say that was Thalia Grace?" his father asked as if he needed reassurance of this. Shit. Percy thought and hurriedly tried to explain.

"She wishes to join our side in the war." he told him "She wants to go against the gods, and well...She's useful." There was another moment of silence in which his father finally spoke again.

"She is still older than you...I wish for you to be the child of the prophecy."

"We will find a way." Percy said his eyes full of defiance and hope.

"What did Katrine think of this?" Kronos questioned and Percy looked away. When no answer was given an understanding must have past between the two. "Interesting..." he murmmured. "Thalia Grace." he said now addressing Thalia "Leave us and tell Crius to take you to Gods' room. I'm sure you'll find something there to occupy you while I speak to my son in private." Thalia frowned and crossed her arms.

"Why can't I hear?" she demanded "I'm sure Percy would agree there is nothing I don't already know." Kronos chuckled and Percy felt a small chill crawl up his spine.

"Ah, young one there is much you will learn here...Please leave us you will see in time." Thalia seemed to consider this and shrugged leaving room, though not before shocking Percy for all his troubles.

"Ow" he growled at her as she grinned at him and left the room. Then turned to his father as the doors swung shut with a click behind him.

* * *

><p>Thalia would be lying if she said the Gods' room wasn't cool. There was only one word to describe it: Epic. There were files, and files of the gods, their strengths, weaknesses, weapons, powers, and so on and so forth. Thalia was intrigued by how much they had kept from her. Like, who knew Artemis could actually have kids if she wanted to but keep her virginity? Heck, Thalia didn't. It made her wonder why she didn't but she decided to store that information away for later use and move on. There were replicas of all the gods made weapons and points in which they would be destroyed if hit correctly. She looked critically at her father's bolt and saw that if it was hit in the bottom right hand corner it would blow up and if it was hit in the left corner than its power would be transfered to whoever had hit the spot. Thalia laughed as she pictured the look on her Father's face if Percy or someone hit that spot.<p>

"Something funny?" Percy asked walking in. After a quick speculation Thalia decided that Kronos's "talk" had not gone well. His face was white and his eyes were wide with uncertainity.

"Just all this new information...Very intresting." he smiled but it seemed forced. "How did it go?" she finally asked.

"Umm...Pretty good. I get to train you and stuff, along with some other Titans. Father has an idea to keep you from aging too."

"Oh, what is it?" she asked. Percy didn't answer, his face looked like he was in another world. Thalia sighed and touched his arm, effectively shocking him.

"OW! Gods Thalia!" he muttered scowling.

"I said 'what is it?'." she informed him slightly annoyed.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Well you know how Kronos is the Titan of Time? Well he could stop your aging process for awhile until my birthday passes." Thalia nodded along with his words.

"Ok." she said and opened her mouth to ask him when a good time would be to do this but she saw Percy staring out the window his hands clamped tightly around something.

"Are you ok?" she asked trying to be as gentle as possible. His flickered back to her and he seemed to snap out of it.

"Yeah. Fine." he muttered and looked at the ground. By the look on his face Thalia decided it was best not to push it. They sat in silence before Percy said something that changed everything.

"We know where your brother is."


	18. Chapter 18 Guess Who's Back!

**Guys guess what! Quick update! YES! I am so proud of myself right now! So yeah, heres the next chapter and btw I loved how many reviews I got this time around! Much better than two don't you think? If you guys could get it up to two hundred that would be beyond awesome! By chapter 24 I want more then 230 so I can top my last story so plllleeeeaaasssseeeee help! **

* * *

><p>Percy regretted the words as soon as they were out. Why the Hades would he go there with her? Why? Perhaps it was just to get the talk with his father off of his mind... Thalia's face was stunned. She refused to move, her electric eyes boring into him. Before he had time to react, he found himself on the ground, Argus at his throat.<p>

"What did you just say?" Thalia growled at him. He tried to respond but the weight against his windpipe prevented it.

"I SAID 'WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?'!" Thalia screamed and Percy closed his eyes and concentrated on her getting off of him. Her weight was pushing farther on him and he struggled to breathe. After a moment there was a small yelp and Thalia was on the stone floor, trying to regain control of her body that Percy had just taken over.

"You didn't need to jump on me like that." He told her as he got up and extended his hand to help her. She glared and put out her own only to shock him when their skin touched. After a few minutes of swearing he turned to her glaring "You know I won't give you information if you don't act at least a little nice." he snarled and Thalia's face faltered.

"H-how do you know about Jason?" she breathed, her eyes pained "Where is he?" Percy looked her over carefully.

"Have you ever heard of Roman Gods?" he asked warily not exactly sure how to begin this.

"What the Hades does that have to do with anything?" she snapped and Percy settled himself down on the floor, sitting with his legs crossed.

"Everything." he told her and gestured for her to sit. She hesitated but slowly oblidged to his request and stared him down into talking. "When Rome took over Greek, they adopted their gods right? They changed their names and personalities a bit but they were the same gods." Thalia nodded slowly her face looking crossed between anger and interest.

"Well they had those two forms. Greek, which is what we see and Roman, which is the gods the Romans created. The gods can turn into both."

"What?" Thalia asked sharply "How is that possible? Why did they not tell us?" Percy shrugged nonchantlantly

"Because the Greeks and Romans fought; their kids I mean. Before the Greeks and Romans stayed at the same Camp but they always fought and tried to kill each other so the gods seperated them and made it forbidden for any demi-gods to know about their counter-part siblings." Thalia stared in complete shock.

"Jason?" she asked and Percy frowned.

"Is a son of Jupiter, not Zeus. So he went to the Roman camp. I'm not sure how he got there...Juno took him I think."

"Hera" hissed Thalia and her eyes glowed. Then softened again "How do you know this?"

"Children of Rome can join our cause too. I knew Jason Grace, not personally but from spies." There was a moment of silence.

"Convert him. I'm not going to have my brother die."

"We will Thalia." Percy assured "When the time is right ok? For now though we wait." Thalia sighed and then got up and stared at the ground. Percy bit his lip and shook his head at his foolishness of telling her this now. But all the same...That conversation he just had...

No. He wouldn't think about it right now. No. He couldn't. Not after everything. Think of something, anything else. But it was too late. His mind was already going over the words his Father had said, the memories he had relived, the news he had recieved. He opened his hand and stared at Owl necklace in his hands. Katrina... He swallowed hard and reclosed his fist around the necklace. He hadn't shared the full story with Thalia. Nor with anyone really, not even Tanya. At times he regretted what he did, other times he didn't. What was there to say about the matter? But...Killing her? Katrina? After everything? Why did he do it? What overcame him? His hands shook at the thought and he had a sudden urge to cry. He had killed her! In cold blood! Katrina!

What would Annabeth say? He thought randomly and frowned. Annabeth? Where did she fit into all this? Oh, yes. Because her and Katrina were so much damn alike that's why.

"Percy? Percy!" Thalia said waving her hand in front of him, snapping himself out of his thoughts. "What now?" she asked and Percy stood up and forced a smile despite the situation.

"Well...We got to get you to stop aging and then take you to Uranus."

"Uranus?" asked Thalia "Um...Isn't he a giant? Not a Titan?"

"Yeah, but he helps sometimes, not a lot and he isn't really taking anyones' side in the war but he'll help you cause your anther child of the sky." Percy said wishing he could just go to bed. Yes. A nice, wonderfully soft, comfortable, plush, warm bed is what he needed.

"Alright...So... To Kronos!" Thalia said though she didn't sound to physced. He rolled his eyes and led her out back to the throne room where they went through the usual process of kneeling. There was a long moment of silence before they were told to risen. Percy looked up into golden form of his father. He stood before them, his presence somewhat overpowering.

"Thalia Grace, step forward." She did so and Percy wondered momentarily how in the name of Zues this was all going to work out. Not just Thalia's aging process but everything. He watched as Kronos swept his arm over her, a gust of wind blowing over her. A small glow appeared in her face and she seemed to fall back a little, causing Percy to move forward and catch her.

"I'm fine." she muttered and shoved him off of her, blushing. Percy stepped away and Kronos spoke again, slowly as if deciding something rather important.

"Thalia...You have left your home to come to ours. To join the right side. I must say I am proud and impressed. Do you have any requests at all my child?" Percy's face fell into a mask of shock. No. He couldn't be serious? He knew what she was going to ask! Why would he do that?

"Jason." she said firmly. "I want my brother back." Percy resisted the urge to hit his head against something_. come on_! They didn't have time to be hosting family reunions over here! If anything he felt like something was wrong...What was wrong?

"Very well." Father said "You shall have your brother back." Wait. What? Now? What the Hades was going on? Percy felt dread course through him. Something was wrong. Wrong, wrong, wrong! He stood up suddenly and Thalia and Kronos turned towards him.

"Percy-?" Thalia began but he ran out the door. He needed to go to the water. He needed to! He sprinted over to the bay but saw nothing.

"Save him." A voice spoke and her turned to see two figures standing on the beach. They were both white but he regonized the two of them.

"Tanya." he whispered and flinched "Katrina." Tanya spoke again her face blank.

"Save him Percy. We understand."

"Understand what? Hades_, I _don't understand!" Katrina smiled slightly and for a moment Percy saw her as she was when he was nine. All the cruelness and pain was gone from her face and she looked so innocent and beautiful.

"Percy, save him." she whispered and with that the pair of them disappeared. Percy turned back to the water his insitincts screaming out loud. His eyes traced every crest in the wave but saw nothing. Then there was a small weak splash somewhere in the distance. He jumped in the water and swam, his power summoning the person in the water to come closer to him. Finally a boy came into his grip and he yanked him out of the water with all his strength and dragged him to the shoreline and slid him into the warm sand behind them.

The boy looked like he had been through hell, then heaven, then hell again. Scars raked his skin, and bruises were shown everywhere. It looked as if someone had attempted to heal him but failed and just dumped him back into the ocean, giving him more injuries in the process.

"Who are you?" Percy muttered slapping the boy's face and pushing golden hair from his eyes. For a moment they flickered and he groaned the sputtered, coughing water out of his lungs and, letting Percy know that he was alive.

"Who are you?" Percy asked yet again, looking into the crystal blue eyes that reminded him of something...Someone...The boy looked at him with a feared expression before coughing up more water. After a moment he moved as though to get up but Percy pushed him back down, looking at his body to decide where to start healing him, or rather attempt to. It was only when he got to the boy's arm did he freeze. A tattoo was marked in gold across his left forearm, a lyre. Suddenly Thalia's voice echoed in his head, back when they were both playing Capture the Flag at camp. Right after Annabeth had disappeared.

_"He was a son of Apollo. Annabeth met him when they were twelve...I don't know if they were ever an...you know an item or anything but..."_

This could no t be happening.

"Tyler." he coughed out "My name is Tyler." without another word he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh gods...I just realized what a horrible person I am...That is the worst cliffie of all times aside from Rick's in SoN. Sorry :D If you forgot who Tyler is you might want to reread the first part of the story again... He's kind of important ;) This is the part where all those little things I mentioned before start coming together so watch out cause the next couple chapters are going to be crazy. FYI if you are at anyway confused say so in a review and I'll make sure to go over it again in the story :D Anyways...Press that review button...There<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 19 Training and Healing

**Hey everyone! So the good news it I got a long chapter for you guys today :D I made sure it was about four thousand words! And the reviews? AWESOME! Keep going you guys I wanted to make it to two-hundred reviews before chapter twenty-five ok? Also, know that after this story I will be taking a little break on writing until my next story will come out around January (Which I've decided to call Family Ties for now). The only other time I will be posting AFTER this story is completed is to update my Son of Neptune seminar (so those of you who are following that don't get worried). Speaking of which I will update THAT story tomorrow! Anyways, here's the disclaimer-**

**I, Bookgirl333, have nor never will, own PJO.**

**Yep. So that is the announcements for today! Nothing too important to read on and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Thalia took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Struggling under the intense weight she was under.<p>

"Alright, let's add one more shall we?" a rusted voice spoke and if Thalia had enough energy to talk she would had screamed 'NO! ARE YOU FREAKIN INSANE?' at the top of her lungs but she was so tired all she could really do was moan in protest. She let her eyes slide open for a moment, watching yet _another_ heavy textbook drift over to the already large pile and place itself neatly on top.

Thalia inhaled another breath and let it out, focusing on the blanket of wind she was using to lift all forty-seven books up. Finally, after what seemed like hours of just sitting there letting sweat glide freely down her face, her mentor spoke again.

"You can put the books down Thalia." he said and she almost cried in relief "But." Shit, that dreaded word "Make sure you do it one at a time, and put them in a pile next to me." Thalia's eyes shot open and her mouth fell as she looked at Uranus sitting calmly in his chair, a peaceful expression on his face. She wanted him to tell her he was joking but judging his posture the answer was no, he was not. Sighing she attempted to lift the first book. It wavered, and then fell onto the floor softly as Thalia began to tremble, unsure how much her body could take. She went to lift the second and it shook before falling on top of the last book. At this point Thalia felt all her willpower crumble and her control was lost. With a loud bang the books all fell to the ground, some hitting her painfully in the head or foot while others around her.

"Ow!" she hissed and turned back to Uranus who was twisting his long white beard and picked up a book and examined it.

"Jack London." he mused looking at the name of the author "Hmm...A very good writer though such a shame he never wrote about any adventures in the sky...Such a shame." He leaned back and smiled at Thalia who was not amused by the relaxed demeanor of her trainer.

"I couldn't do it" she said the disappointed leaking into her voice.

"You couldn't." Uranus agreed and flipped open the book "You aren't focused, your mind is wandering. You must be the air, the sky, the clouds. Be the height and wind around you."

"How?" demanded Thalia annoyed at the lack of instruction "You aren't telling me how!" Uranus didn't seem to take offense to this statement. Instead he smiled at her, his blue eyes sparkling.

"How? Can I tell you how to _be_ something dear child? I think not. Remember the sky is a part of you, you must unlock it."

"But you just said-" Thalia started

"To be the sky." Uranus finished her leaning back farther into his seat so that his was looking up at the mass of blue itself.

"Yes, so how-"

"Did you not just hear what I said before?" Thalia let out an annoyed noise and glared, wishing to shock this man onto Olympus.

Uranus was kind enough, sure. His face was worn and pale, crinkled from what looked like many years of pain and joy. His eyes were the most pure blue she had ever seen, even more so than her own or her father's. White hair cascaded about to his elbows with a beard to match. Thalia didn't know why Uranus took the form of an old man but she thought it suited him. His personality was so calm and peaceful, she could never imagine him anything but a wise old man.

After a moment of silence he spoke again. This time a bit of sympathy in his tone.

"Why don't we take a break Thalia? I can see you have a lot on your mind." A lot on her mind? Pft, what an understatement. Her brain had been reeling ever since Percy ran out of that room when Kronos was talking to her. He had assured her it was fine and Percy's instincts were just acting up again, causing him to leave the room but Thalia could see the bewilderment in his eyes. She was then dismissed to see Uranus and hadn't seen her friend since.

Thalia nodded respectively at Uranus and left the room, wandering around to find Percy. Where in the name of Hades was he? She had checked his room, her room, the training facility, weaponry, Gods' Room, the bay, shoreline and almost every other place in this damn palace. He was gone. Should she go inform someone? Send a search party? The fact her cousin wasn't with her made Thalia feel uneasy...

"Shh...You have to be quiet." A voice spoke as she walked swiftly past the medical office and she froze.

"Holy mother fucking shit!" another voice hissed in pure pain "Be quiet? It that even fucking humanly damn possible? I'd like to see you in this position and how loud you'd- SHIT!" Thalia frowned and stared at the oak door, perplexed. What the Hades...?

"Will you shut up?" the other voice said exasperated "It is supposed to hurt, it means its working!" Working?

"Why can't we just use nectar and ambrosia?" the other moaned and Thalia crinkled her eyes...She had heard that voice before...

"Because it isn't enough, now we just need one more..."

"FUCK!" the person yelled and a string of cursing was let out dramatically causing a couple of armed guards to turn towards the door. Thalia however, shook her head and shooed them away, creeping up to the door herself. She pushed it open slightly and peered through the crack, making out the forms of two figures.

"Percy?" she muttered to herself as she identified the first one the frowned. The other boy looked familiar...

"You ok Tyler?" Percy asked as he put something away. Shocked, she gasped and clapped her hand over her mouth.

_Tyler? _Thalia felt her heart thundering in her chest now, unnaturally loud. Tyler? Tyler Jenson? Son of Apollo? No. That was impossible...Tyler was dead. He blew up in the forges of the Labyrinth...Right? Thalia felt her stomach crawl up her throat, half of her wanting to throw up. Was this some sick joke? She meant to step away, to run away from the friend who was supposed to be with Hades right now but didn't. Instead she found herself through the door, looking straight into those blue eyes she knew all too well.

"You." she whispered as the door slammed shut behind her. She wasn't really for sure what else she could say. Tyler looked at her, the cuts which were dowsed in some kind of potion, gruesome looking in the light, and bruises slowly fading from sight. He swallowed hard and looked at Percy who had gone white.

"Thalia-" he began but before he could even consider saying anything else Thalia punched him in the face with all her might she could muster. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea, considering his current health but she couldn't help it.

"A MONTH?" Thalia shouted her voice shaking with rage "A MONTH TYLER? YOU WERE GONE FOR A WHOLE GOD DAMN MONTH? WHAT THE FUCKING HADES IS WRONG WITH YOU? AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? NOW? _NOW _OF ALL TIMES? HOW COULD YOU? YOU USELESS, GOOD FOR NOTHING, STUPID, HORRIBLE-" she probably would have went on for a while but at this point Percy had clapped his hand over her mouth and spun her in a three-sixty position to make her face him.

"Thalia." he said "Calm down. It is alright. You do not need to scream...or hit." he added as an afterthought. Thalia wanted to argue. To tell him it was certainly _not _alright, and she _did_ need to hit. However, seeing as she was in the vulnerable position she did the logical this and shocked him, effectively causing him to jump a good twenty feet in the air.

"Fine." was her only reply to his words as he began to curse at her from the pain. At this point Thalia turned towards Tyler who was nursing a bloody nose running down his face and onto his shirt.

"Ease on't it me gain." he said through the blood which Thalia translated to 'Please don't hit me again.' She glared at him and he shrank back into the red cushioned couch he had been sitting on and looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Where were you?" she asked in a measured voice. Tyler wiped off the blood and straightened his nose as he helped himself to an ambrosia square and spoke again in a more understandable voice.

"Ogygia." he said in a wistful tone, frowning at his reflection in the mirror. Thalia frowned.

"What?" she asked and Tyler looked down at the floor.

"Calypso." he sighed and looked sadly out the window into the bay and Thalia bit her lip and looked at Percy for explanation. He glared at her, still not comepletely over her shocking him, she figured but still answered the unasked question.

"When a hero is close to death and the Fates do not wish for them to die...They can send the hero to a place where they can rest and heal...Ogygia. Calypso is a daughter of Atlas who is imprisoned there for supporting her Father during the last war. She takes care of Heroes and usually falls in love with them but never can a hero stay...She is alone forever."

"That's...Awful." Thalia breathed out of empathy for the girl. Then turned to Tyler who was fiddling with something in his pocket...What was it? A flower?

"I had to come back." he said quietly "Annabeth needed me. Grover needed me. Tyson needed me... You needed me." Thalia looked at him uncertainly and then back at Percy. She was silent for a moment before saying

"Sorry I punched you." Percy snorted but quickly turned it to a cough as Tyler let an amused expression play on his face.

"I thought so." he grinned and then looked around at the room "So...What exactly is this place? I woke up here and Percy just kind of took care of me...Did the remodel camp half-blood?" he asked lightly though his question held real curiosity.

"You didn't tell him?" Thalia demanded looking at her cousin and he shrugged and let out an annoyed noise.

"Well I've been kind of busy saving his sorry ass haven't I? Besides...Thinking back on it, this isn't helping my reputation over here. I mean, I'm standing in here with the only two demigods I was supposed to kill." Thalia frowned. He did have a point there.

"Sorry Kelp head." she said "but I'm going to tell him."

"Be my guest." he said shrugging and then reached into his pocket. For a moment Thalia saw a flash of silver, a chain maybe? But it was gone as quickly as it came. Percy looked out into the sea a muttered something that seemed like a prayer of some sort then stalked out of the room. A look of confusion settled on Thalia's face but she ignored the questions floating through her head and turned to her old friend.

"Tyler...Maybe you should sit down."

* * *

><p>Tyler had met many people in his life. He had met mortals, demi-gods, gods, nymphs, and satyrs. He had met politicians, scientists, social workers, teachers, and pilots. Heck he's met people of all different races, ethics, religions, you name it. However, he's never met a traitor.<p>

As he sat there and watched his friend's mouth move he felt like this was all a dream. Thalia Grace? On the Titans side? Thalia? If someone had told him this before he would have laughed and told you that you had too much nectar. Even now as he watched her he felt like laughing and telling her to quit the joke...Thalia? The Titans? They two words just didn't belong in the same sentence unless it was 'Thalia kicked the Titan's ass'. Not Thalia...The one who had cursed at almost every single Titan when the name was just mentioned, not Thalia who would sit there and make up tortures for Kronos in her spare time, not Thalia who had come up with a lot more places to put the Titans than just Tartarous. She had always been so strong in her beliefs...This couldn't be right. The girl in front of him was an imposter, not Thalia. Not Thalia, not Thalia, not Thalia! Tyler wished he could squeeze his head off at the thought. Thalia! _Thalia_! Not Thalia...

"Tyler?" she asked after a moment. He looked at her, his face unreadable. His hands trembled slightly.

"Thalia." he choked out his voice slightly ragged "No. This isn't happening. Not you, gods no..." Thalia's jaw clenched at the gesture and looked away.

"Tyler. Listen to me. We. Are. Not. Bad." Tyler shook his head in argument but he stopped at the look on Thalia's face "Did you not hear what I was telling you before? What my own father did to people?"

"Your father Thals. Not mine." Thalia scoffed and leaned back in her chair.

"Tyler, your father isn't exactly the best either. Don't you remember the myth with Orion?"

"No." he muttered furrowing his eyebrows, straining at the name of the hunter.

"He was a hunter with Artemis. The only man she ever trusted and respected. They hunted together and some even say they even fell in love though she denies it now. Lady Artemis is one of the best of the worst when it comes to gods yet do you know what your _father _did to her Tyler? Do you?" Tyler refused to answer, his eyes trained on the ground.

"He got jealous. He didn't like that Artemis was spending so much time with someone other than him. He told her to stay away but of course she didn't listen. So he took it upon himself to rid of Orion. Now Orion was a good man, he killed every single monster on an island to earn the love of a princess but the king got him drunk and under the influence he did some things he shouldn't have. When he woke he wanted to kill himself and confessed everything to the king who banished him. Now during his hunts he always had this one nightmare of a scorpion that would chase him and kill him. So what did Apollo do? Tell Gaea that Orion was planning to kill all her beloved children to that she sent Orion a gift. Guess what it was Tyler? Yes. That damn scorpion. He managed to escape from it to the sea. But Apollo went up to Artemis and told her that there was a murderer out in the middle of the sea and that he was getting away so she had to shoot him. She did of course and it wasn't until after that she realized it was Orion. Tell me Tyler how does your father sound now? He didn't even kill Orion himself. He convinced his sister, the one who cared for him to do it. How can you defend that? How can you defend him when he gave King Midas donkey ears because he lost a stupid singing contest? Or during the Trojan war to curse a young girl with the gift of Prophecy, to torture her with visions then have no one believe her? How is that fair Tyler?"

There was a moment of silence between the two and for a moment Tyler looked as though he wanted to hit something.

"Annabeth." he said after a moment and an unasked question of if she was with them was shared.

"We will convince her." Thalia said and another minute of silence past. Sun bathed the room in light now and Tyler's head turned towards it as he thought of his father.

"What is Percy's history with the Titans?" Thalia opened her mouth, perhaps to tell him but was cut off by Percy reentering the room.

"None of your business." he growled as he leaned against the door frame, his face hard and for some reason controlled. He was pale and he looked as if he had just seen some sort of ghost.

"How is it not?" Tyler asked delicately, raising an eyebrow in question.

"Because my life has nothing to do with you." he replied just as smoothly. There was a long moment of silence in which the two boys just stared at each other for a few moments and Thalia looked between the two boys, silently.

"If I don't get all the information I want." Tyler said slowly, his words precise "I'll go back to the gods and tell them where this place is, who you are, and what you two are doing here." Percy snorted and smiled lightly, pulling out his sword for an effect.

"Good luck getting there my friend, we'll kill you before you can go back to your precious gods." This time it was Tyler's turn to smirk and reached over lazily and brushed his hair from his eyes.

"Ah, yes. That would be true. However, keep in mind Hades is a god too. If I die I can simply ask for an audience with him and..." he left the words to hand there, leaving the effect of Percy as his eyes narrowed.

"We'll keep you prisoner then." he hissed and Tyler smiles softly once more.

"You know I can just kill myself and then be in the same position as last time." At this a vein seemed to pop out of Percy's forehead and his face steadily grew redder. It was clear at this point he didn't have a choice in the matter. His mind seemed to be trying to evade in inevitable, looking for any kind of loophole.

"Why do you feel the need to know about my past?" he said in a carefully measured voice.

"To decide on whether or not to join you of course." Tyler said though no one could tell if the comment was sincere. A long moment past between the two before Percy spoke again, this time addressing Thalia.

"Thals, you can to the sword arena and start practicing, I'll meet you there in a couple minutes." Once it was clear Thalia was going to argue he gave her a glare that would rival Kronos's and she relented, though not before giving him an equally scary of a look.

"Fine." she hissed and left the room, shutting the door sharply with a loud, echoing bang. Finally Percy turned to Tyler and stared at him for a moment before sitting down and looking at his-what would it be? Great nephew? Either way he sat down and looked him in the eye.

"Where do you want me to begin?" he asked quietly as if he was about to tell a depressing story.

"The beginning." Answered Tyler.

And so the story began.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Another chapter done! So we finally get to know all the details on what the heck happened to Percy as he was growing up. Also know that we are going to have another vistor coming up...Or is it we are going to visit her? Eh, who cares? Either way this story is about to get a little more interesting thanks to yours truely in a couple chapters :P Plus I just though of another thing I should add in there as well to make things a little more dramatic...Which reminds me, keep me posted on how my story is coming along, I know in my first story I overcomplicated things and I don't want to that with this one so tell me if I am. Right now I think I am doing a vey good job, plus my plot line is written down so I can't screw it up :D Anyway, while waiting for the next chapter would you please, and I mean PLEASE press that review button! It would mean sooooo much to me!<strong>

**Love your truely,**

**Peace, Love, Soccer, and lord knows how many other stupid things I do...Bookgirl333 XD**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**PRESS IT!**


	20. Chapter 20 The Story

**Hello my wonderful oh so faithful readers! Guess what? We made it passed 200! If I can just get passed 230 now...:P Anyway, I got good news and bad news. Good news? Here's a new chapter! Bad news? I hate it. Reason? Because when Percy is telling his story it just doesn't sound interesting and my writing just doesn't sound good... I have an idea of where I want to go with all this but I had to make sure you understand what is going on...Anyway read on and tell me what you think :)**

* * *

><p>Thalia paced up and down the arena floor. Hacking with her spear anything that got in her way as she did so.<p>

"Stupid Percy" she muttered to herself "Taking so damn long." She turned to a dummy and viciously cut off his head and any other body part that could be disabled.

"Stupid cousins, stupid friends, stupid parents, stupid gods!" with every word she hit the dummy harder and harder. Finally, as she went in for the final blow a sword blocked her path colliding with her spear with a loud bang of metal.

"Aren't you forgetting some?" a voice asked and Thalia froze, not daring herself to look up. No...It couldn't be. "How about stupid camps, stupid Cyclops, stupid trees, and stupid sons of Hermes?" the voice said and Thalia finally brought up her own eyes to meet sky blue ones.

"Luke." she breathed.

* * *

><p>Percy sat back in his chair, his hands folded neatly in his lap, his eyes lost in thought. As Tyler watched him, waiting for his story to begin, he spoke.<p>

"You are going to have to swear on the River Styx that whatever you tell me is the truth." he told him and Percy's eyes flashed.

"You don't trust me?" he asked seething.

"As of right now, you are an enemy." Tyler told him and Percy's look became more dark but never the less he held out his left hand and said

"I Perseus Jackson, swear on the River Styx to tell the truth and nothing but the truth so help me Kronos." thunder boomed in the distance and all Tyler could think to say was

"Isn't it supposed to be your right hand you raise?" Percy scowled and folded his arms across his chest and muttered something under his breath about 'god offspring'.

"The story." Tyler prompted after a moment and Percy sighed and looked at him for a moment before opening his mouth to tell the story.

"I was only a couple weeks old when I was kidnapped." he began "I lived with my mother in New York over by Manhattan. There a son of Thantos, Marcus went and found me. He took me and brought me to the Titans. From there I was raised as their Hero. The moment I learned to walk I was given a sword and told to go kill crabs and other animals by the bay. When I got older my family would train me and take me out of the Titan boundaries and put me in the real world for a couple days where I would live out on the streets, avoiding gangs, rabid dogs, hunger, thieves, and other stuff like that. When it looked like I was about to die one of my Aunts or Uncles would drag me back in and heal me. This was my training for years. When I was nine though, I was powerful. Almost too powerful. I was wild, reckless and out of control. I would go off into the world and do crazy things, sometimes almost killing myself in the process. My father then decided that it was time I had someone by my side to make sure I didn't make too many rash decisions. This is where Katrina comes in.

She was a daughter of Minerva...Ok to you Athena but that is aside from the point. She was a daughter of the wisdom goddess and on the Titans side. She was sent to take care of me, and make sure I didn't do anything, well...Stupid. At first when we met each other? Ah, it didn't work out so well. Our godly parents were naturally rivals so we didn't get along too well. Eventually, we did become friends after I saved her from a hellhound attack. After that...Everything kind of fell into place. I spent all my time with her, all of it. I didn't train; I didn't talk to anyone, or anything else, heck I forgot my purpose of why I was even _there. _All that mattered was Katrina. Now looking back on it...I admit I was in love with her but that's not where the story ends. I was walking to see my Aunt Hecate one day, she's not really my aunt but I have to call her that, anyway, I saw her making something...A love potion. I was furious...Even that is an understatement. I knew for a while that my Father wanted me to marry Katrina but I didn't think that they were spiking my drink with a love potion. To say I was furious was an understatement. I had never been so mad in my entire life. I went up to Katrina and told her I never wanted to see her again. Well...That didn't go down entirely well with her. We had this huge argument that led up to some natural disasters...Anyway, my dad split us up after that and sent Katrina to work as a huntress of Artemis so we know what exactly she was doing in the war. I never really saw her after that. I trained mainly, met a couple of friends but no one really ever stayed aside from Marcus, my best friend; the others would always go and join the gods or die. So I learned to never make friends around here." Percy paused in his story and gave Tyler a particularly painful look, as if this is the part he had wanted to avoid.

"Then I met Tanya. She was a child of Erebus and I never had met anyone like her. I was walking by the bay one night when I saw her just sitting there crying. Apparently she had been attacked by a god and prayed to the fates she would escape. When she woke up she found herself here. So, I took her in and made her a new recruit for our army. Kronos took one look at her and said I would have to train her personally. And I did. It was like Katrina all over again except this time there was no potion involved. Tanya was...Different. She was smart, beautiful, sweet, considerate, thoughtful...Just perfect. I had never met anyone like her. We went everywhere together and did everything together. However, Katrina...Well. She didn't like it I guess 'cause she got mad..._Really _mad. She came back the first time in two years and we got into yet another argument like good old days except this one killed Marcus...Now Marcus wasn't a normal demigod. He was my best friend; he was the kid that brought me to this place actually. A son of Thantos. He was really the only person who stayed aside from Tanya and we went and killed him." at this point the bitterness was clear in Percy's voice and Tyler almost felt sorry for him...Scratch that he _did _feel sorry for the guy.

"Naturally I blamed Katrina...I thought it was only fair that since she caused I close friend of mine to die I cause someone close to her to die. Well she agreed because she didn't think I would find anyone...But I did; I got my revenge pretty good If I do say so myself." Tyler bit his lip and Percy laughed.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill anyone." he informed him and Tyler let the relieved look settle on his face "Well...I didn't mean to anyway." he added the last part in the whisper and a look of pain settled on his face.

"What do you mean?" Tyler asked sharply and Percy's face fell into a mask of guilt.

"Well...Katrina was born in New Orleans. I knew her hometown was important to her so...Well, have you ever heard of hurricane Katrine?" Silence. Only silence.

"You...You caused?" Tyler stuttered out his face shocked and disgusted "Do you realized how bad that was?" Percy face in his hands

"I didn't mean for it to get so out of control!" he moaned "I-I just wanted it to knock down a couple buildings of her precious home, I thought all the people would have evacuated..."

"Gods damn it Percy! Even if everyone had been evacuated you destroyed their homes not just Katrina's!" Tyler yelled, clearly upset.

"Don't you think I know that?" hissed Percy "I've been tormenting myself over it every day! I told Thalia that I've never killed anyone before and I haven't directly, but this...This is different. I never wanted anyone to get hurt; I didn't know what I was doing. It was the first time I tried to summon something that big before and it got out of control ok? I didn't mean too..." Percy whispered his voice cracking. For a moment they both just sat in silence. Before Percy spoke again, forcing himself to continue.

"I-I got my revenge." he said his voice thick "and Katrina left me alone. Tanya...Well she got upset but she didn't hold it against me to harshly. I lived a pretty ok life from there. I trained, had the girl of my dreams, and even though my best friend was killed I wasn't terribly lonely. That is until Tanya got sent on a mission. She was supposed to get some plans from Olympus. She was supposed to be back in three days. She wasn't. I waited and waited but she never showed up. On the sixth night I started having dreams." At this Percy stopped completely and looked at the window. "I should have gone after her the moment she left." he said quietly "I should have been by her side throughout the whole mission but no, I had to stay at the base." there was another pause "Do you know how horrible it is to watch someone you love die and not be able to do anything about it?" Tyler didn't answer and Percy continued.

"In my dreams I just saw her form...I saw people hovering over her, I wasn't for sure who they were at the time. Now I know it was Thalia, Clarisse and some other half-bloods. They were...Killing her." as he said this it was clear they were doing more than 'killing her' but Percy didn't look like he needed to pushed at this time so Tyler let it slide.

"I won't go into details on what they did but It was awful...I yelled out for her but she couldn't hear me...She couldn't hear me..." there it was again. That moment of silent in which grief washed over the two boys in the room. Tyler looked over at Percy and in the light he could vaguely see him as a good person. "I was devastated to put it simply." Percy sighed "I wouldn't eat, sleep, or anything really. It got everyone really ticked but I didn't care. I just sat there staring out into the dark." He shook his head and smiled slightly "She left me a note you know...When I went through her stuff I found a note she never sent me. It basically told me that she loved me and that she would always be there for me...Funny isn't it? The whole irony of the situation? After that I slowly recovered and got my quest...To kill you and Thalia. At the time you were 'dead' and Thalia converted so I took her here and all was fine." he shrugged and then looked down "The end." he muttered. Then he winced "Well...Actually. I lied, my Dad told me a few things when I came back. The love potion? Wasn't for me. I never had it. I really fell in love with Katrina and I- I-I..." he paused and breathed ruggedly before muttering out a couple more words "I killed a girl I loved." Tyler sat there shocked into silence by the amount of emotion in the words and the pain beneath them.

Carefully Percy pulled out a Owl necklace and stared "she gave this to me." he said "I threw it in the ocean after I left...I guess it found its way back to me." he said quietly and Tyler watched as he tucked it back into his pocket.

"I've made mistakes Tyler. But so have you." a small sad smile played at his lips. "How did you survive the eruption? A little help? I know you couldn't have made it out on your own." Tyler blinked and found himself suprised at the guy's intelligence.

"Tyson." he replied "he saved me when there was the explosion. I don't know where he came from, he wasn't with us at the time. I was supposed to die. The next thing I knew I was with Calypso and she couldn't heal me because of all my broken bones. I left her when she went to sleep." Percy shook his head.

"I would have never taken you to be a coward." Tyler opened his mouth to argue but then snapped it shut. He was right after all. He left a girl he might have fallen in love...But so did Percy.

"And what are you?" Tyler asked the boy in question and Percy laughed and leaned back in his chair. Tyler could have sworn he saw a glimpse of a younger, less scared version of the boy there.

"Lost." he replied "I'm totally lost."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said not my best work...Also, as I am reviewing this I want to make something very clear. If I offended anyone in any way, shape, or form in terms of hurricane Katrine PM me so I can give you a full apology. I do understand the seriouness of the situation and I did not wish to insult or ridicule anyone in terms of that. I just saw it fitting in well into the story so I added that part in. Like I said I am very sorry if I did hurt you in any way. Onto other matters now! REVIEW...Please? If I get at least 10 reviews I'll give you a preview of my next story...;)<strong>

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Please**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**Press**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**The**

**V**

**V**

**v**

**V**

**Button!**


	21. Chapter 21 Sword Fights and Talks

**Hey! Sorry about the late update...You know, life has been getting in the way ;) Anyway, here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer- I shall, and never, own PJO...No matter how much I beg, cry, threaten, or scream...;)**

* * *

><p><em>Bang!<em>

_Clang!_

_Snap!_

There was the sound of heavy breathing and metal colliding together. Thalia pushed her sweaty bangs away from her face, her eyes narrowed in concentration. She stared at her attacker, taking a step to the side so that she was circling around the other person.

"You could never beat me." Luke taunted and she let her face slip into a sneer.

"I beg to differ." she said and launched herself at him. There was a flash of silver and bronze in the sun and another echoing sound of metal striking one another. Luke stepped back as he parried Thalia's attack, his own face shined with sweat. As Thalia persued his face tightened in determination and his sword was lifted higher, ready for his attack.

Thalia smiled to herself, she had him now. As she advanced forward Luke thrust himself forward again causing her to take another step back. She frowned and pushed herself father into him, allowing the blades to shorten the distance between them. Then, With a defeaning rattle Luke's sword flew across the arena and Thalia's own was on the back of Luke's neck, his face inches from her own.

"I won." she breathed with a small smile and Luke would have scowled if he hadn't been staring into her eyes.

"I-It was a lucky try." he muttered his face slightly red, perhaps from the workout or maybe from the fact he was so close to Thalia.

"Oh, I don't think so Luke Castellean. I think I won fair and square." Thalia whispered taking another step closer to him, her breath warm against his skin. "I think you just don't want to admit I'm better than you." Luke's head tilted slightly as he looked at her and he seemed as if he were finding a hard time answering

"Hmm? Is that what you think? Well I think you cheated." he murmured and reached up to grab Thalia's wrist so that the knife wouldn't dig farther into his neck.

"Now how did I cheat?" asked Thalia mockingly, allowing Luke to move her hand and weapon down to her side.

"You distracted me with your good looks." he smirked and Thalia laughed quietly.

"Then you would be considered guilty as well." she smiled and leaned in, her lips gently brushing his. Luke took his own hand snaked it around her waist, bringing her closer to him as he leaned forward to kiss her back.

_Zing!_

The two of them jumped apart, startled. Thalia looked up to see a sword between Luke and herself and a smirking Percy at the end of it.

"Rule number one: Always expect an attack and _never _get distracted." he said and looked between the two of them. "Uh...I wasn't interrupting something too important now was I?" he asked bashfully and Thalia let out a low growl before launching herself at him.

"You jerk!" she hissed, too low for Luke to hear, as soon as Percy stepped away to defend himself against her blade.

"What?" he asked innocently his eyes teasing. With a sharp jab he brought back his blade and manage to bring himself forward so that he had the upper hand.

"You know very well what." Thalia snarled her skin crackling slightly with electricty from her anger. Percy rolled his eyes and deflected a strike at his head.

"Oh please." he chuckled "You can't honestly say that you actually _like _him. You can do better than a weakling like him."

"He's not a weakling!" Thalia objected as she dove to avoid the tip of Percy's sword.

"Is too!" argued Percy.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!" Thalia yelled and stomped her foot. They both stood with there swords by their sides, the fight forgotten due to the arguement they had been having. Percy smiled and took the advantage, throwing Thalia's blade onto the floor with a clatter.

"You forgot rule number one." he told her "Always expect an attack and never get distracted."

"Ugh!" Thalia yelled "You are impossible Perseus Jackson!" Percy laughed and took a bow

"Why thank you!" he said joyously as if had been told he was the smartest man on the planet. Luke stood off to the side looking uncomfortable as he watched the two of them.

"Uh...Should I go?" he asked uncertaintly gesturing to the exit of the arena.

"Nah," Pery smiled "We're basically done."

"What?" Thalia demanded "We've only been practicing for ten minutes!" Percy smiled warmly at her.

"Yep. Just long enough to get the first rule into your head. See you guys later." he said and walked over to Luke and leaned forward only he could hear him.

"You hurt her and you are dead. Understand Castellean?" Luke looked up at his master's son and nodded mutely before smiling softly.

"I won't" he murmured and Percy nodded and walked over to the exit where a figure stood waiting for him.

"He's insane." Thalia sighed shaking her head in exasporation then turned towards Luke. "What did he say to you?" she asked her voice midly cuorious.

"Nothing." Luke laughed and then grabbed her arm gently, pulling her in. "Where were we?" he asked and then yelped and jumped twenty feet in the air as he got shocked.

"Ha, I'm not that easy sorry." Thalia called over her shoulder as she walked away, twirling her sword by her side.

* * *

><p>"Do you like her?" Tyler asked as Percy kicked a shell into the water as they walked down the beach under a grey cloudy sky.<p>

"Like who?" he asked, turning to face him.

"Thalia." Percy smiled.

"Of course I do. She's awesome."

"You know what I mean." At this comment Percy slowed his pace down and looked at Tyler more intently then before.

"No. She's my cousin, nothing more. Keep in mind my past two relationships haven't ended well, I don't think I will be wanting another one soon."

"But you might."

"Sorry," scoffed Percy "But I'm not all that into self inflicted pain." Tyler rolled his eyes and they continued walking in silence for a moment before Percy spoke again.

"So what do you think?" he asked and picked up another shell, flinging it out into the waves.

"About what?"

"Tyler." Percy said in an exasperated voice and Tyler rose his hands in defeat.

"All right, all right. Sorry." he bit his lip as they continued on before saying "I don't know Percy...I mean I just can't see myself on your side."

"Well you have three days to decide." Percy replied solemnly; his eyes trained on the horizon.

"Three days? Why three days?" Tyler asked pushing his hair from his face and rearranging his arm so that the scars and bruises that were not yet healed weren't as exposed.

"Bacause in three days we are going to camp half-blood. We're going to turn into another base." he said this all nonchanlantly and Tyler just stopped walking and stared.

"And the demigods?" he asked his voice cold.

"Can either join us or go away."

"What do you mean by 'go away'." At this the earth trembled slightly and Tyler knew he had trespassed on a sensitive subject.

"Tyler." he said quietly "We are at _war. _I don't know if you fully understand that at times. War. People die in war, that's how it is."

"You're going to kill them." Percy sighed and looked at the ground.

"I'm mainly going to try to knock them out. So that when they wake up I can talk them into seeing sense. If I do have to kill...I guess I will. Besides its not like they are going to be trying not to kill us."

"Us? Since when is it us?" Tyler demanded his face slightly red.

"I didn't mean to refer to you." Percy replied coolly "I mean 'us' as in my people and I. Listen, the half-bloods who are supporting the gods will try to kill us. I'm not going to let anyone on our side get hurt just to protect them ok?"

"So it's true then." Tyler said with an air of surprise.

"What's true?" Percy asked, confusion clearly written on his face.

"Your fatal flaw." Out of no where there was a slamming sensation upon Tyler's chest and he felt the sand beneath him rise. Percy had the tip of his blade under his chin and was literally on top of him.

"What do you know about my fatal flaw?" he demanded and Tyler blinked.

"You mean you don't know?" he asked and Percy's scowl deepened measurably.

"No. Which is why I would like to know how exactly _you _found out." Tyler scoffed and pushed the sword away from his throat.

"You didn't think you could keep me a secret did you? Kronos found me and we had a little chat."

"W-what? He told you?" Percy sputtered "But...but I asked and he...and he..." Percy's lower lip came out and hurt was written all over his face. "How could he tell you and not me?" he finally asked with a slight tone of envy.

"Well..." Tyler said cautiously "He just it would be a good idea for...you to have someone to talk to."

"Someone to...? Gods!" Percy yelled now annoyed. "You have _got _to be kidding me! You aren't even offically on out side! Why would he tell you to...And even if...How could he...Ugh!" he snarled and stalked off, forgetting about Tyler completely and leaving him alone in the sand.

"Poor dear..." a voice spoke and Tyler whirled around to find himself face to face with a strange looking girl. She was a ghost clearly but there was something different about her...He could see the color of her skin was pale with freckles sprinkling across her face. Black hair fell past her chin and framed chocolate brown eyes. She looked at Tyler and smiled at him.

"What are you?" he asked taking a step back and the girl frowned.

"How rude." she commented "'Who are you?' would be much more polite." she told him "and I am Layla. The old Oracle."

"The old Oracle? But the curse...?" Layla laughed and shook her head.

"No silly boy. The oracle lives inside my body while my soul does not. I am just a mere ghost now with the power to make a prophecy every centuary or so."

"So...You are going to make a prophecy now?" Tyler asked overwhelmed.

"No" Layla said shaking her head "I am here to tell you the one I made earlier is coming to a close. Ask Percy. He will tell you. In the meantime though there is something you must know."

"And what might that be?" Tyler asked unsure on what exactly was going on at the moment. The girl, Layla smiled at him reassuringly and he attempted to smile back.

"A group of demigods will play a major role in the war coming. You will be one of them along with Thalia, Percy of course and some you have yet to meet."

"What are you saying?" Layla laughed and her form grew faint.

"I am saying that you have one hell of a war coming up. Keep in mind this though 'Time is precious, no matter how much you have'"

"What does that mean?"

"A new Era is coming, Titans nor gods will rule."

"WHAT?" Tyler shouted but her form and voice was faint.

"Good luck." she whispered and all was gone. Tyler sat there staring at the waves. Titans nor gods will rule? How does that even _work? _He swallowed hard and blinked a couple of times, trying to decide whether or not this was all just a bad dream. He swallowed hard and looked down at his hands which were shaking slightly.

Layla had said something to him that made him think though. _Time is precious, no matter how much you have. _

"Percy..." he muttered and ran off down the beach to find his new ally.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeppp...So that is all! I will try to update as soon as I can! If you have any questions feel free to PM me or review. Which reminds me! Please review...Please? Preety please? You will get virtual cookies! I really want to make it to 230 if I can and if I get there I will literally cry with happiness!<strong>

**Lots of love,**

**Bookgirl333**


	22. Chapter 22 Camp Jupiter

**Hey everyone! Long time, no see! Well I got good news for you. I wrote a LONG chapter today, probably my longest one yet :P so...That means I get more reviews right? Oh, and btw make sure you read the A/N at the bottom of the story for some things I need to talk to you guys about.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor Heroes of Olympus...If I did I would be filthy rich.**

* * *

><p>"You're kidding right? You have got to be fucking kidding me!" Percy said. Each word he spoke became louder and louder "This is impossible!" he yelled slamming his fist into the wall with all his strength. There was a loud crack and a string of swearing in which Percy pulled his bloody knuckles away from the wall and began to message them; looking for some ambrosia.<p>

"Percy," Tyler sighed "I'm telling you everything she told me...My idea is the only possibility." There was a moment in which no one spoke and a bird perched itself on the windowsill and sang a few notes.

"No." Percy said defiantly. "I don't believe it." Tyler let out a low, exasperated groan.

"Then we all die." he hissed coldly and Percy winced slightly.

"I'm not...I won't let you...We can't..." he stumbled, trying to create the right words.

"Percy...Just listen to me ok? No, shut up!" Tyler warned as Percy opened his mouth again to object. "Think about the words she said to me alright? Just think about it! Now think about my theory. Does it make sense?"

"Yes but-" Percy started but Tyler cut him off.

"And would it explain everything?" he prompted looking at Percy with piercing eyes.

"It would but-"

"And would it work?"

"Yes it would but-"

"Then what is the problem?" he asked and Percy growled and threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Well, I would tell you if I could complete a damn sentence!" he hissed glaring at his friend. Tyler simply shrugged and tossed the dagger in his hand and caught it again, waiting for Percy to continue.

"Alright," Percy began pacing "So...Say you are right. We can't control a prophecy can we? We just have to do what we can and let it unfold."

"Since when have you gotten so wise?" Tyler asked drily. Percy ignored him and continued pacing.

"_You must decide between right from wrong_" he muttered "That would be my choice between the Titans and Gods, wouldn't it? Check. _What you choose will begin a fight_. Well I'm sure the gods are now attacking offensively since they found out that I'm kind of the titans lethal weapon." he said running his hands through his hair. "_The war will end when hero finally see's, what he is looking for that is the key_...Umm, have no idea with that one. _Go to camp where gods rule. _Check. _There the task completed will be a tool. _Thalia is here and accounted for. _The thing you fail will cost more than your life. _My memories are now back thank you very much. _You will conquer with the scythe. _Gods that does not sound good..." Tyler sighed and gave his ally another piercing look.

"You know what that last line _could _mean-"

"Don't say it!" Percy hissed, slamming his fist into the wall, yet again making thick red liquid fall from it.

"You are in denial." Tyler sighed dramatically then grinned evilly and cleared his throat.

"You wouldn't dare!" Percy shouted, knowing what was coming.

"Denial, denial,

It will be awhile,

Before my friend, you are out if denial!" he finished and stood up and took a bow before returning to his seat.

"Ack!" Percy yelped, covering his ears "Gods curse you Apollo for giving your son the ability to make awful poems." Tyler frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I thought it was pretty good." he said shrugging and Percy made a gagging motion. "Shut up." Tyler grumbled, shaking his head. He looked a little hurt that his poem wasn't a hit but shrugged it off and glanced out the window where the Sea seemed to pounding against the shoreline.

"Your Dad looks pissed." he commented looking at Percy. Anothere wave hit the beach vicously, and thunder rolled in the background blending with the gray sky.

"He's not my Dad." Percy replied flatly and continued his pacing. "This isn't happening." he muttered "this isn't happening, this isn't happening, this isn't happening." Tyler opened his mouth to tell him to quit the chanting when a new voice joined them.

"What isn't happening?" Percy jumped and pulled out his sword, leveling it up Thalia's chest. Thalia raised her hands in surrender, glaring from the doorway.

"Hey!" she protested "No need to chop me up just because I scared you!" Percy scowled and looked over at Tyler for support of almost chopping her up. Tyler meanwhile, was busy attempting to mimic a goldfish in the far back corner of the room.

"Boys." Thalia sighed, rolling her eyes. She then straightened up and grinned "So there has been a change of plans." she informed the two.

"What?" Percy asked looking shocked "How can there be a change of plans? This raid has been in preparation for eight months now! We can't just abdoned-"

"We can and we will." Thalia said crossly "Kronos promised me my brother back."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Percy admonished. With a wicked grin Thalia brought out her spear a twirled it like a baton.

"Gentleman," she said and there was a moment in which a dramaric tension filled the air as she paused "we...are going to Camp Jupiter."

* * *

><p>Cold wind nipped Percy's face as he glowered at the tunnel before him. Eight months of preparations down the drain because Sissy wanted to see her baby brother again. Pathetic. With a scowl he pulled out Tempest and walked around the perimeter where he could see two figures out in the distance.<p>

"So...I distract them while you run inside?" Tyler muttered coming over to his side as the traffic whizzed around them.

"There might be more inside...I don't know this camp and neither does anyone else really. That is why we _prepare _ahead of time. To avoid this." Percy said his voice laced with annoyance.

"Well what do we do then?" Tyler sighed, shaking his head at his ally.

"I'll take them out quickly. Then we both go in together."

"How are you going to-" Tyler started but was cut off by Percy waving his hand. The two guards collapsed on the spot. "Wow." Tyler mumbled and looked up at Percy "How did you-?"

"I stopped the blood from flowing in their veins for a second or two. They'll be up in about two hours."

"Brilliant!" Tyler said in awe. Percy flashed in a quick grin before making his way across the road. After almost getting themselves killed several times by cars that almost ran them over, they were at their destination. Percy looked over and saw glimpses of their army members in the darkness, waiting for their signal to attack the camp.

"Come on." he told Tyler "Put on these so we won't draw as much attention." he said taking off one of the guards' armor. Now that the helmet was gone Percy saw that the boy was about fourteen years old. Percy didn't know why he looked so familiar to him...

"Thalia..." the boy muttered in his sleep and turned over, his eyes opening for a moment, then lolling back in his head.

"Hey!" Tyler yelped glancing at the kid. "I know him he's-"

"Di Angelo. Nico Di Angelo." Percy finished, understanding where the recognition came from. Tyler nodded and stared at the boy on the ground.

"What is he doing at the Roman camp?" he asked curiously.

"I don't know." Percy frowned and unstrapped his armor so that he was only left in a purple T-shirt and jeans. Tyler yanked off the helmet of the other guard.

"Anyone we know?" Percy asked as he tugged the helmet over his head.

"Uhh...No. I don't think so." Tyler answered and Percy peered over to see a girl lying on the ground. Straight, chocolate colored hair covering her face. Her skin was white and freckled, making it look like she was glowing.

"What are we going to do about the rest?" he asked Percy as he gestured to the random pieces of armor strewn around them "We can fit into the helmets but nothing else. Nico and her are too small for us."

"_This _is why we plan eight months in advanced. So-"

"Percy. I know. You have ranted about this since yesterday. Trust me, I know." Scowling, Percy crossed his arms and furrowed his eyebrows together, obviously deep in thought.

"What if..." he mused quietly to himself "We just walk in..." Tyler's mouth dropped "We just need to find Jason then fire the signal. We can do that without attracting too much attention can't we?"

"I don't know Percy..."

"Come on. Let's try it. I mean it isn't like we planned this eight months in advanced or anything." With a groan, Tyler slipped his helmet over his head and stumbled into the tunnel.

* * *

><p>They made it five minutes.<p>

The moment Percy walked across the river there were quiet whispers about and out of no where, about a dozen of sharpened weapons were being pointed at them.

"Ok...Bad plan." he admitted and Tyler gave him an aggravated look.

"Who are you?" one of them said in a commanding voice. The two boys exchanged looks but said nothing. "I said who. Are. You. Answer the question. _Now_."

"I am Palm and this is Tree. We're lost." Percy said quickly.

"Palm and Tree?" the one who had spoken before asked. Percy heard Tyler groan quietly beside him.

"Uh, yeah." he said and gave a forced smile.

"Why are you here?" the person said and this time Percy's smile widened.

"We need to see your leader." he spoke, confidently. There was some muttering and exchanging of glances but eventually the person silenced them all.

"Quiet!" the person spoke and removed his helmet. The boy stared at them and cleared his throat.

"I am Octavian, the Praetor of First legion." he said coolly and ran his fingers through messy blonde hair. His eyes were a light blue with a slightly mad tint in them "and also the Augur of Camp Jupiter." a couple people behind him sighed longingly while others gagged. Percy wondered vaguely if this guy had heard of contacts, those eyes were really creepy.

"Um...Ok." he finally said and Octavian sneered.

"Perhaps we should kill them. It may be-"

"We won't be killing anyone as of right now, thank you." Percy turned to see another boy walking towards them, a purple cloak billowing in the wind. His blonde hair was cropped short, and his face contained a regal look about him. His eyes, were piercing and blue like Octavians but not the least bit mad. More like a stern father or leader. The boy stopped a couple feet in front of them and frowned, his muscles bulging slightly underneath his purple shirt.

"Jason." Percy said without hesitation. They boy froze and cocked his head to the side slightly. He opened his mouth to speak but Octavian beat him to it.

"You know these trespassers? I thought so. This is why I should be Praetor alone, you obviously seem to have too much on your mind and let in people we clearly don't want."

"I do not know them" Jason replied calmly "Neither have I let them in. How would you know whether or not they are wanted anyway? Are you really that quick to judge on appearances?" Jason paused in his speech, giving his partner a withering look. "Go back to your activities everyone. I will take care of this."

"As will I." Octavian added hastily, his face still beet red from being told off. Percy could have sworn he saw Jason rolled his eyes.

"Of course." he muttered and gestured for Tyler and him to follow. Hesitantly the circle around them broke, letting them through. Percy looked around the camp and for the first time got a good look at it. The place was stunning that was for sure. With rolling hills, and impressive looking temples. A five story coliseum towered over them with a chariot track curving around. Small buildings were nestled next a crystal clear lake and a river wound its way around the whole place. Tree's grew everywhere, blooming with flowers and thick, round leaves. Percy wondered if he was in a dream. Jason walked onward some more and the entered a large building with a purple banner hanging on it the word SPQR embroider on the side. They walked in and Percy almost laughed. The Greeks' had nothing compared to this. Different badges, medals, and awards were strung up all over the room. An oak desk sat in the middle and dungeon was nestled down some stairs in the side of the wall, completely black so you couldn't see inside. The walls were painted purple, like everything else around there, and a wooden table stood to the side with computers, scrolls, and tablets laid upon it among other things cluttered around. Banners hung in different places and the only word that popped into Percy's brain when he saw this was: Showoffs.

Jason sat down and stared at them for a minute. Apparently Octavian thought this was too long so he began to talk but Percy snapped his fingers and his mouth sealed.

"Sorry," Percy told Jason "but he was getting on my nerves." Jason didn't answer at first, he simply watched them intently.

"No...That is alright, he gets on mine as well." he told them, his expression carefully blank. In the background, Octavian made a rasping sound but Percy gave him a look and he silenced, still clawing at his mouth to get it open.

"Who are you?" Jason spoke again "Your real names please." he added. Tyler looked at Percy and then spoke.

"Jenson. Tyler Jenson." he said and looked over at his friend "and this is Percy Jackson." Jason nodded slowly

"Godly parent?" he asked and Percy stiffened.

"Apollo and Poseidon." he muttered stiffly and Jason's eyebrows rose.

"Poseidon?" he asked sharply "Poseidon is Greek." Percy gave him and chilly smile and leaned forward so that his hands were on his desk.

"As am I." he chuckled "Your Roman gods have Greek counterparts you know." Jason's jaw clenched and he leaned forward, his eyes not leaving Percy's.

"We have not heard about this before."

"The Gods like their secrets." at this comment Tyler intervened.

"You're Jason Grace." he commented matter-a-factly. Behind him Octavian was having a fit. Throwing himself into walls and trying to cut his mouth back open with his ceremonial knife.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked, ignoring him, his expression unreadable.

"Your sister told us of course." Percy chuckled and gave Jason a small smile.

* * *

><p>"...and that is how you do it!" Thalia said as she put down her latest Origami project. The girl across from her frowned as she attempted to copy Thalia's moves with the paper.<p>

"Has the signal came yet?" she asked after a moment, finally giving up and setting her paper down.

"No." Thalia muttered, glaring intensely at the tunnel entrance. "There hasn't been a damn thing." There was a moment of eerie silence in which the girl looked uncomfortable in the angry prescence of Thalia but said nothing. Over at the entrance of the tunnel, across the highway a figure came out and kneeled down next the people lying on the ground. Thalia let out a hiss under her breath.

"They got caught." she muttered, unsure what to do.

"Angela?" the figure who was kneeling said, shaking the unconscious person's shoulder "Angela wake up." with a groan the girl, Angela, moaned and grasped her head between her hand. The figure moved over next to the other person and shook them awake too.

"Come on Nico wake up." the figure said and Thalia's eyes snapped up.

"Nico?" she asked even though no one could hear her.

"I'm up, I'm up." Nico yawned lazily and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't know what happened. One minute we were fine, the next, we were knocked out."

"Nico." Thalia muttered again and the girl beside her glanced over warily at her mood swings. There was a moment of silence in which the boy helped Angela and Nico up. Then there was startling clap of thunder.

"What the-?" Angela said out loud but Nico's eyes narrowed.

"What was that?" the other boy asked his tone tinted with fear.

"Um...I don't know. Hey why don't you guys go ahead into the camp...I want to see something."

"Nico I don't think that-"

"Trust me." There was a hesitate nod from Angela and she spun and walked into the tunnel. The boy however, gave Nico a suspicious look before falling in behind the girl. When all was quiet, Nico spoke again.

"Fancy seeing...or rather, hearing you here eh Thals?"

* * *

><p>"I don't believe this." Jason said pacing up and down the small room while Percy played with some water while sitting on the desk. Tyler was next to an unconscious Octavian; twirling the hammer he found in his hand.<p>

"You better." Said Percy in a bored tone, as he spun his finger around, making a column of water "because it is the truth." Jason looked over at the older boy and stared uncomprehendingly.

"I just...the gods...the camps...Greeks...Thalia...It is a lot to take in." Tyler sighed and looked up and the ceiling, tossing the hammer between his hands.

"I know it is bud, but we have a small problem to deal with you know." he said.

"And that would be?" Jason inquired.

"You kind of have to come with us to the Titan base. Your sister made it her special request."

"So that is why you are here? Me?" Jason asked looking half flattered, half suspicious.

"Yep." Percy nodded, popping the p in the word. "That, and we may take over Camp Jupiter."

"What?" Jason asked looking alarmed "You are attacking here? Why? When?"

"Slow down on the questions. Yes, because we need another base, and in a couple minutes." Percy said ticking them off his fingers.

"But...But-but." Sputtered Jason "You don't understand! I grew up here! You can't just tear it down and ruin it!"

"You grew up in a place that lied and hurt you? Wow, I would just feel the need to protect this place, wouldn't you Tyler?" Percy asked sarcastically,

"Ok, I see your point there but I don't even know if I believe you yet! Besides, my friends, my life is here! You can't just expect me to-"

"We can and we will." Tyler said sounding fed up with the situation. "Listen, we have about five minutes before we give the signal. We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Easy being you help us, hard being we knock you out, give the signal and drag your lightning butt to your sister. Understand?"

"Hear, hear!" Percy said clapping then paused and looked at Octavian "Let's throw him into a pit of lions before we leave. Maybe that will teach him to be less annoying...Wait! No it wouldn't...Then he would just be dead..."

"Are you threatening me?" Jason demanded looking at Tyler incredulously. Percy looked up and pretended to think.

"Why yes. Yes we are. Now are you coming or not?" he asked and Jason crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going anywhere." he said defiantly and Percy shrugged.

"Suit yourself." he said and snapped his fingers, making Jason begin to walk forward.

"What the-?" Jason began but Percy snapped his fingers again and his mouth closed.

"Alright. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Angela Wilkins waited by the tunnel eagerly. Nico said he would only be a minute...Where was he? She wouldn't admit it of course but she had a crush on Nico...Who didn't? Jason and him where the top two must eligible bachelors in camp and as a Daughter of Venus she wanted them both. She stood in silence for a moment, admiring her nails before a loud noise filled the air, like a gun shot.<p>

Yelping, Angela spun around expecting to see some kind of attack but instead she saw three boys running at full speed. One of which was Jason. Angela stared as the whooshed past her into the tunnel, Jason looking like he was fighting some curse. Angela stood there, completely bewildered by the sequence of events that had just taken place. What was going on? She looked down again at her nails which, with their length, would probably be a detriment to her fighting skills. Then there was a noise. It wasn't like before where it was a loud bang, it was high pitched a cold. Like...Screaming. Angela peered up inside of the tunnel, not sure what to see. Then her eyes widened to the size of plates and she stumbled backwards towards the River Tiber. Her screaming carrying throughout the camp.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it! I was so tempted to leave it in a couple places but I thought you would want a longer chapter this week :). Anyway, so there are some things I wanted to point out! One is that Frank, Hazel, and Reyna will NOT be in this story. Why? Simple. Because one- Hazel is dead right now. Thantos was never captured because the Titan war is going on and all of this other stuff. Frank hasn't been found yet and won't be found for another two years. Reyna? Well, Percy didn't destroy her home on Circe's Island and I decided that Tyler never had that adventure because he simply is not awesome enough to become a geunia pig (plus he wouldn't have escaped because he doesn't have Percy's sea powers). <strong>

**Another thing! Someone asked me in my wonderful reviews, when I was going to bring Annabeth back in. Wisegirl will come back to join us within the next couple chapters don't worry ;) Until then feel free to review. OH! Sorry one more thing. So we have Thaluke and Thalico both very Plausible right now...Which should it be? or are you guys still set on Perlia? Just an opinion question :P Review! **


	23. Chapter 23 Pain and Gifts

**Hello dear, wonderful readers whom I cheerish with my heart! I have another chapter for you today though it is not nearly as long as the others have been. It is also written a little different the I usually go with but I thought I would play around with some other writing styles...Anyway so here are the stats for Thalia's pairing-  
><strong>**Thaluke: 1  
><strong>**Thalico: 3  
><strong>**Perlia: 1**

**So...Yeah...Oh and in case you haven't noticed, I changed my Penname to HuntressofArtemis39 because I felt like it ;) plus it sounded awesome :P**

**Anyway, here is your next chapter!**

* * *

><p>Silence. Only silence. That was what greeted Percy as he walked into the Titans "New" base. He cringed as he stepped over a body on the floor and walked towards the River Tiber. The place was still beautiful. You would have never guessed there to have been a battle here.<p>

But there was.

True, they had gained a lot of supporters, half of the camp in fact. However, those who had died...Their screams...They will forever haunt him. Sighing, Percy walked onward towards the Neptune temple. It was small, dusty, and molded. Apparantly his father wasn't too popular with the Romans. Not that he minded. In fact the reason he came over to the place in the first place was to have something to take his anxiety out on.

With a clang he took out Tempest and began battering up the temple. He wondered how Thalia was...With Nico and Jason. Nico was now being held prisoner and Thalia still wouldn't give them all the details on how _that_ worked out. But he had been there to see Jason and his sister reunite...

* * *

><p><em>"Jason" It was one word. Just one. But it was enough. Thalia stared at Jason her eyes wide and shocked, looking like she could not fully comprehend what was in front of her face.<em>

_"Jason." she said again, slower this time. As if letting the sound of it roll of her tongue. Jason didn't speak. He didn't say word. His eyes just bored into his sister's with a betrayed look in them._

_"You are with the Titans." he said simply. Thalia blinked, this had propbably not been the reaction she had been expecting after seeing her long lost brother for the first time in Gods know how many years. _

_"I am..." she said quietly and Jason's fist clenched. "Jason? Don't you remember me? It's Thalia. Your sister."_

_"I see no sister of mine." Jason snarled and walked out of the room without another word._

* * *

><p>Thalia...She had been so upset. Percy frowned inwardly. Why was Jason being so cold? They had explained to him everything but he still hated them for some reason. Percy couldn't understand it. Not at all.<p>

"Percy?" Tyler spoke from the doorway and Percy turned.

"Yeah?" he asked and Tyler looked him over.

"We need to talk. Now."

* * *

><p>Annabeth ran against the cold wind. It whipped at her harshly, tearing at her skin and clothes. She wondered how in the name of the gods was she going to make it out alive this time. Never the less she pressed harder and harder. Holding her hand high so that the wind wouldn't blow so hard in her eyes. Almost there... She needed to get to Olympus...She <em>needed <em>to. She had to tell the Gods about her dream. Chiron had gone to a meeting with them so he wasn't at camp. She had to tell..._somebody_. Pain ached throughout her whole body as she dove away from a Taxi somehere down the road. The Empire State building was in the distance...She could see it.

Then there was a loud crunch and Annabeth collapsed. The cold drove into her skin like needles. Pushing their way closer to her heart. She wanted to throw-up from the pain but couldn't. Gathering all her strength she could muster, she drove her muscles forward. They didn't move.

Then there was that sickening realization: She was going to die.

It came over her so quickly that he reaction was a bit delayed. She was going to _die. _She was going to die on the cold streets of New York. Alone.

"Take my hand." Annabeth looked up and barely managed to make out a white figure in front of her, its hand out.

"What?" she managed to croak and the thing smiled.

"Take my hand." it said again and Annabeth just stared. Why? she wanted to ask. Who are you? What are you? Would have been suitable as well. However, seeing as she couldn't speak she lifted a trembling hand and let it fall forward into its own.

* * *

><p>Thalia was crying. Something rare and comepletely bewildering to see. Liquid crystals fell from her eyes like raindrops. Her eyes red and puffy, and her nose running freely. Jason hated her. Nico hated her. Annabeth probably did too. Jason...Her brother...He wouldn't even look at her. After all these years she had hoped to see him one day and he just tossed her aside like an old shoe. How could he? Not a 'hello', or a 'I missed you' but 'I see no sister of mine'? How could he?<p>

Nico...The moment the signal was heard they had locked eyes. He stared at her in shock as she came running out, her weapon in hand. The army filed in behind her, making their way into the endless black tunnel.

_"Thalia...What are you doing?" _He had asked and she had simply shook her head.

_"Nico...Why didn't you tell me about Jason?"_ she countered, pain leaking into her voice. How could he had not told her? He went to answer, to open his mouth...But Luke had knocked him out and dragged him away. She went later to see him again.

* * *

><p><em>"How could you?" he simply asked when she went to see him. <em>

_"How could you?" she snapped back in retort. Nico simply crossed his arms and glared at her through the bars, his face contorted into hatred so strong, it made her skin prickle._

_"How could I? How could I? I can tell you how I could. I did it to keep you safe!"_

_"KEEP ME SAFE?" she exploded, her heart racing "HOW WAS KEEPING MY BROTHER FROM ME, KEEPING ME SAFE?" she demanded, and for the first time in years, tears stung her eyes. Pain. It was so familiar to her yet it still hurt all the same. Why couldn't the fates leave her alone?_

_"They would have killed you Thalia!" Nico hissed and Thalia shook her head._

_"Why would they have done that?" she growled but recieved no answer. With anger boiling at her, she spit at him through the bars and left without another word except for these "I kept you safe that day in the mountains. Think about that."_

* * *

><p>Life sucks.<p>

It is never fair, never right, and never easy. Thalia wondered if perhaps she had already died and she was in the Fields of Punishment. Sighing, she ran her hand through the grass and closed her eyes, a few more tears leaking onto the ground.

"Thalia?" she turned and saw Tyler staring at her from the doorway his eyes uncertain and slightly fearful.

"Yeah?" she responded suckily, trying to make it appear as though she hadn't been just crying. There was a long moment of pause before he spoke again

"We need to talk."

* * *

><p>Annabeth was dying. She was for sure she was. What else could cause her this much pain? Her whole body was sore, her mind was squeezed like a sponge, and her lungs felt like they were full of water...Perhaps they were.<p>

She was floating someplace...She wasn't entirely for sure where. In the clouds? Air? sea? Was she already dead? To be honest, Annabeth didn't have the slightest idea. There were noises around her, like soft whispering and splashing. If she listened very carefully Annabeth could make out a few words.

"Annabeth-"

"Percy-"

"Athena-"

"Dying on the streets-"

"Brought her here-"

"Will they find her-?"

"On the horizon-"

With a small groan Annabeth attempted to open her eyes but the pain with held her not to. As soon as the small noise left her lips the voices went silent. Silent. Only silence. It was sickening silent, not calming at all as some describe it...It was...Silent.

Then it was gone. In years to come Annabeth will never be able to explain what she felt during this time aside from pain and sorrow. However, she could describe what she felt when she heard that first sound. That first word.

"Annabeth?" the voice was familiar in some way, though she couldn't figure out how. Hands pulled her out of whatever she was in and she felt something coarse and warm stick to her as she laid down. Another voice spoke, this one she was sure she knew the owner but couldn't pinpoint it.

"What the Hades?" it said and Annabeth coughed slightly.

"I found her in the water...I have no idea how she got here." There was nothing but quiet at this point. Then Annabeth opened her eyes.

Tyler Jenson and Percy Jackson were kneeled at her side.

* * *

><p><strong>So...What do you think? Do you guys like the longer or shorter chapter better? Why? Do you like this style better then the old one? Any suggestions? Comments? Concerns? Review! Or you can PM me...I really don't care =D Though I WOULD like to get up to 230 reviews this time around *cough*<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 An Idea

**Uh...Hi? *Dodges fruit* haha...Yeah...It is kind of a late update *Dodges computer* I'm sorry! I really, really am! You guys know my updates are normally never this late! *Dodges TV* It won't happen again! *Dodges pencils* Do you guys forgive me?...I'M SORRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!...But...I did update! *People booing* :'( I'm sorry...I did get a new chapter up though...**

* * *

><p>Percy wasn't exactly for sure what to do. Tyler was at his side staring down at his best friend in which Percy had kidnapped a couple months earlier and made her stab herself in her arm. Tyler was also on Percy's side now so that was going to be<em> really <em>awkward...Oh, and let's not forget about Thalia and Luke too. Talk about a messed up reunion.

Gray eyes opened and fluttered closed again. There was another moment in which she coughed and once more her eyes reopened. Annabeth blinked for a moment, as if trying to process what exactly was happening.

"P-P-Percy?" she choked out looking at him then her eyes strayed onto Tyler. She froze and her mouth dropped slightly ajar. "Tyler?" she whispered her voice quavering slightly "You're...Alive?" Percy looked between the two of them and debated if he should make a run for it.

"Alright, I'm here!" a voice yelled as Tyler opened his mouth to respond. Percy turned as he saw Thalia pounding her way up the beach, her eyes slightly brimmed red. Had she been crying? Pushing the thought from his mind until further notice he turned his attention back to Annabeth who was in the process of attempting to get up.

"Thalia?" she questioned as her friend came closer. Thalia froze and simply stared at her for a moment. A mixture of emotions came on her face. Pain, fear, happiness, anger, shock, remorse, and some things Percy couldn't even name.

"Annie?" she asked sounding as though her voice went up several octaves. A bird screeched from the sky as Tyler looked between the girl apprehensivly.

"Don't call me that!" Annabeth growled, her anger beginning to cloud her eyes. Thalia flinched back uncharacteristically and Percy frowned.

"Don't talk to her like that!" he said, defending his cousin. Tyler said nothing, he just stared.

"Oh, and I suppose I don't have a right to talk badly about the people who betrayed me?" Annabeth said drawing her knife, the sun reflecting off of it and into Percy's eyes.

"Excuse me but I was never on your side to begin with, therefore, I never betrayed you!" Percy countered quickly but immediately regretted it as he saw Annabeth's anger rise.

"I TRUSTED YOU!" she suddenly screamed "ALL OF YOU! TLYER JENSON YOU WERE DEAD! DEAD! I SAW YOU IN THAT MOUNTAIN! I SUPPOSE YOU WERE ON THERE SIDE THE WHOLE TIME WEREN'T YOU? WEREN'T YOU?" Tyler took a step back as Annabeth advanced on him, her face red with rage.

"AND TO THINK I ACTUALLY LIKED YOU...YOU...YOU...STUPID... PATHETIC... BACKSTABBER!" with each word she she pushed him farther back and Tyler opened his mouth to speak but apparantly Annabeth wasn't done.

"AND YOU!" she yelled turning to Thalia "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH YOU MEANT TO ME? YOU WERE MY SISTER! YOU AND LUKE WERE MY ONLY FAMILY! YOU PROMISED! PROMISED! FAMILY FOREVER!" with each word Thalia looked as if she was being slapped in the face.

"Hey!" Percy said pushing her back "leave them alone!" Annabeth glared and pushed him right back.

"Make me!" she hissed, her voice laced with venom.

"Annabeth...How did you get here?" Tyler interjected, his voice surprisingly impassive.

"What do you care?" she spat out, glaring at him with such intensity Percy was surprised he didn't shrivel and blow away.

"Well...We found you out in the middle of the sea so...Yeah. Is there any reason why you are at a Titan base?" Tyler asked his face totally blank...Was there something wrong with him? Percy frowned and looked at Thalia for an explanation. But, she didn't meet his eyes, just stared at the ground not saying a thing.

"I-I'm at a Titan base?" Annabeth asked, clearly shocked. "But...How?"

"That was kinda what we were hoping you would know." Percy muttered rolling his eyes. Annabeth ignored him and furrowed her eyebrows together, her expression deep in thought.

"I was...Heading toward Olympus. I had a dream about Titans attacking someplace, it kind of looked like Camp Half-Blood but not really the same you know? Anyway, Chiron was at Olympus and I just had to tell _someone_... So I went to go find them and I was just...I don't really know...Dying. then something told me to take their hand and when I did I ended up here." she said. Percy stiffened.

"Someone told you to take their hand?" he repeated slowly "What might they look like?" Annabeth sent him another withering look but answered the question.

"I'm not even for sure it was human. It kind of looked like a person but they were...White. Like a ghost." Tyler blinked.

"A ghost?" he asked as if he needed further confrontation he was hearing correctly.

"That's what I said wasn't it?" Annabeth muttered, her voice sounding annoyed again "Why am I even telling you this?" she asked to no one in particular as she threw her hands up in frustration. Percy was silent though, his mind going full speed.

Tanya. That had to be the only explantion. Well...Aside from Katrina and Layla but how? Percy knew that these dead spirits had been wandering earth but...Percy didn't get why the weren't in the Underworld yet...And how could they transport someone somwhere...And more importantly why?

* * *

><p>"Tyler what did you want to talk to us about?" Thalia asked, avoiding eye contact with her old friend as they sat down in a secluded room.<p>

"Oh, more plans for the Titans? Goody!" Annabeth said sarcastically.

"You know, you weren't always this much of a bitch." Percy commented as he dragged her along, her hands bound. "Maybe I should have gagged you too."

"Maybe I wouldn't be so much of a bitch if-"

"Oh, shut it." Percy yawned lazily and plopped himself down into the nearest chair in front of the training complex.

"Uh, should we let Annabeth hear this Tyler?" Thalia asked as she took a seat next to her cousin.

"Actually, I think she should." Tyler said and Annabeth blinked, taken back.

"I...What?" she asked at the same time as Thalia began to object and Percy looked at him as if her had gone a little weird.

"Percy. You know what I am about to bring up don't you?" There was a moment of silence in which Percy took a shaky breath.

"Tyler...You can't...You know we can't." he choked out looking alarmed.

"It is the only way! Don't you understand?" Tyler said, looking a bit pale himself.

"It is sucide."

"Has that ever stopped you before?" Percy didn't answer. He simply laid back and stared out into the sea trying to stay calm.

"Layla, the oracle of Delphi came to me. She told me things...One thing in particular."

"And what was that?" Thalia asked in a sharp, clipped tone.

"Neither Gods nor Titans will rule." Tyler said simply and there was not a word spoken for a moment.

"What...What does that mean?" Thalia asked confused. She had already been informed about Layla by Percy so she had a general idea on what was going on. Annabeth blinked, her face tightened into a look that suggested that she was thinking about a million miled per a hour.

"Tyler thinks, that in some crazy, messed up way..._We _are meant to rule." Percy said with a roll of his eyes.

"Tyler, we aren't gods." Thalia sighed, getting up, obviously thinking the discussion was at a close.

"We aren't. But we can be. You've been in the God room haven't you?" he asked.

"The what?" inquired Annabeth, who was ignored.

"Of course I have." Thalia said with a wave dismissal, "so what?"

"Think. **(A/N some of you might want to reread chapter 17...) **What did you learn?"

"A lot. So what?" Thalia asked, sounding aggravated now.

"_Their weapons" _Tyler stressed "If you hit one point of the Gods magical symbol then it blows up. If you hit another-"

"Its power belongs to you." finished Thalia with a gasp of shock.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Annabeth said pounding her bounded hands against the table "are you telling me that you are going to try to take over both gods and titans? Are you insane?"

"How is that insane?" demanded Tyler.

"I can give you a thousand reasons how! One: They are gods. Two: They are titans. Three: They are immortal. Four: We are mortal. Five: They have been fighting for thousands of years. Six: They are super powerful. Seven: They-"

"We get it!" Yelled Thalia then paused and looked at Percy "But...I kind of agree with Tyler."

"What?" Percy demanded "After the Titans done for you?" Thalia sighed and looked away.

"Percy...Listen to me. Kronos ate his kids. You are like his son. Would you like to become a Percy-scabob?" Tyler looked at Thalia for a moment, that had not been the argument he was going to go with to get his friend on his side.

"Are you serious? He wouldn't eat me!" Percy scoffed though his face had turned a slight green tinge at the thought.

"You guys are all insane." Annabeth sighed and then rubbed her temples. "Dear Gods help me."

"Dear Titans help us." Percy corrected, ignoring Annabeth's menancing glare. "Can we just have some time to at least think this over?" There was no commented aside from the crashing waves outside. Thalia looked between the four of them and sighed.

"Look...We do need a little while to think about this...Percy will you at least consider it?" Percy ground his teeth and glared.

"Traitors." he spat at them and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah...I am sorry about the late update. I had to baby-sit, get christmas presents, study, and focus on school work, plus varsity swimming and X-Country...Not a good excuse huh? I'll try harder! I promise! The next chapter will be better too...<strong>


	25. Chapter 25 Jail breaks, Death, and TTPN

**Hello my wonderful readers! Merry Christmas or... whatever you might celebrate! For an early gift for you I updated for you guys and gave you a nice long chapter with some humour to lighten the atmosphere a bit. I hope you enjoys (;**

**Disclaimer- For christmas I was given PJO but sadly Rick decided to take it back...:(...So I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>Percy sat in silence as he watched the waves pounded ferociously against his feet. The only sound was the occasional screech of a bird or the crashing of ocean waves.<p>

How could they?

He could see how the option was appealing, titans could he. Ultimate power, control over the entire world, universe even. Who could pass that up? With a sigh he leaned back and closed his eyes. Waiting...Just waiting for something- anything to happen.

How could they?

After everything the Titans had done for them? After all they sacrificed? After everything? Maybe not so much for Tyler but Thalia and himself. His father had stopped Thalia from aging and kept her alive. What would the gods have done in that situation? Killed her? Probably, even if they had Hebe, Goddess of Youth right next to them. She could have kept Thalia from turning sixteen for eons.

Was Thalia not grateful for that? For the chance they gave her when there was none? His family had welcomed her with opened arms and smiles when they had every right to shun her away. Did she just not care?

How could she?

Percy bit his lip and leaned back into the sand behind him. He couldn't put all the blame on her. Not with her fatal flaw. Power. That was her weakness. And here it was, packaged and ready to go. Fluent waves of power just gusting towards her right within her reach. How could she resist that? How could anyone really, resist that delicious temptation put in front of them? Fine. Thalia had a reason for siding with Tyler. But that still didn't explain why Tyler himself had made up this ridiculous side.

How could he?

Percy supposed he could see it slightly. He was new to the Titans after all. He didn't know the goodness inside of their hearts, the warmth, and caring piece in them. Percy strongly suspected that Tyler's flaw was self-importance as well. And here was a chance for him to be admired, looked up to, and respected. What more could anyone really want? With yet another sigh Percy ran his hand over his face and looked straight up into the clouds. For a moment he let himself imagine it.

Power, the thirst that could never be quenched, suddenly it was all his for the taking. No more having anyone telling him what to do or how to do it. No one questioning him or his actions, or opposing him in any way. He would be admired, looked upon for guidance and the world could be peaceful again, no more war god to cause pain, no more pain at all for that matter...Who could say no?

_How could he?_

How could he think that way? What was wrong with him? Ugh! The very nerve for him to think such! His family was _here_. Why would he want all that responsibility on his shoulders anyhow? Who would? His father was worthy enough for the position and Titans knows he's waited long enough for it. What kind of son would he be to even attempt to steal that away from him? And the talk about his own father betraying him was just absurd! This man had raised him, cared for him, guided him, and now Thalia is saying that he would simply toss him away once he had done his job? What a bold opinion!

Growling slightly he forced those thoughts away and moved onto another subject in his mind.

Tanya. Katharine. Layla. Which one of his dead friends had brought Annabeth to him and why? The thought had been tugging on him ever since she explained her arrival and Percy needed to know the answers. How could he figure it out? Various plans ran through his head, none of which would work of course. Could he try to talk to them? Summon them? Somehow ask them himself? Of course not. He would need a child of...Wait a second.

Percy hopped to his feet and without a moments delay ran off towards the towering buildings behind him. There stood a door, guarded by no other than, you guessed it, Crius.

"Perseus!" he boomed enthusiastically, more than likely bored with his job. "How are you today solider? Why haven't I had any more training sessions with you eh?" Percy strongly resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"Crius." he said respectfully "I am fine and rest assured you will see me training with you soon." Crius beamed at him and Percy continued "If you don't mind though, I would like to see a prisoner of yours. Nico Di Angelo?"

"Eh?" grunted Crius "I supposed, go ahead." he nodded and Percy smiled gratefully and entered the cavern door.

He was greeted with blinding light that almost pained him to look at. When he pictured prison he expected gloomy walls, and creaky doors...Not lights at every corner.

"Like my hell?" a voice asked nonchalantly and Percy jerked his head towards the offender. Nico smiled gruesomely as he sat there attempting to get an ankle shaft off of his leg. "Are you going to be my torturer this time? Or is it the bald guy out there again?"

"I'm not going to torture you." replied Percy "Nor is anyone else here." Nico let out a snort.

"Ha, yeah. Try telling him that. He seems to enjoy throwing rocks at him and coming up with some rather fun things for me to do in my spare time." with a frown Percy shook his head.

"I'll talk to him about that...I have some questions for you though." Nico raised an eyebrow and pushed back some disheveled hair away from his dirt infested face.

"Questions." he mused "Well ask away, though I might now answer them." he said and leaned back against the stone wall, giving up on the shackle all together.

"So...um...Can you tell me about...Well the Underworld's system?" he asked and Nico's eyes reopened and regarded Percy warily.

"The Underworld's system...? What do you mean by that?" he asked in an almost amused voice.

"I mean that when person dies do they go straight to the Underworld?" Nico nodded in understanding.

"Ah, ok then. So when a person dies they just kind of float out of their body. They don't go straight to the Underworld though, no. They have to find their way there."

"What if you are mortal and you don't know about the Underworld?" Nico rolled his eyes.

"Then you are going to have a harder time finding It." he said simply and Percy frowned again.

"So...You could just roam the earth forever?"

"Yeah. When mortals talk about ghost stories and stuff that is what they mean. It's just spirits that can't find their way to the Underworld." Percy nodded.

"Alright then...Once you are in the Underworld then...Can you get back out?"

"Yep. There are very few ways though and the longer you stay in the Underworld then the more you lose yourself and it is harder to escape. Very few people do it." Ok...Just one more question to go.

"Is there any way to transport someone, as a ghost I mean, around earth?" Nico cocked his head.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if a ghost were to grab someone's hand could they take them somewhere else?" Nico shook his head.

"No, spirits don't get any extra powers just because they died...Well aside from going through solid walls I guess. They can however, keep powers they had as a human."

"Meaning?" Percy asked.

"That if that person was a like, a demigod or something, and they were a child of...Oh, I don't know, Zeus. When they died they would still be able to summon lightning and stuff." Percy's eyes widened. What did that mean? Unless...

"Is there a kind of way children of Erebus can travel? As a power?" Nico considered this one a bit and answered.

"I don't really know." he confessed "but I think they have one of my powers to shadow travel. You know travel from one place to another by shadows."

"That's possible?"

"Why do you think I got put in a room full of lights? There is not one shadow in here that I can escape from."

Percy didn't answer. He was thinking too hard. Tanya _must _have brought Annabeth here...But...Why?

"If you help me" he suddenly blurted out "I can get you out of here."

Nico raised another eyebrow "Oh yeah?" he asked then paused "What exactly do you need?"

* * *

><p>"Patience child...Wait...Calm yourself. Become the air around you...Separate the elements." Thalia gritted her teeth as she focused on the frog in front of her, trying to diffuse the oxygen from its lungs. One...Two...<p>

Done. The frog keeled over, dead. Thalia raised a proud smile on her face and turned to Uranus.

"Hm..." he commented, looking over her work "Progress I see...Perhaps next time we can be a little faster. Let's try another one but try to get the Nitrogen out of its body not Oxygen." Thalia looked at him enraged. That was all she was getting from him? That was all the praise she was going to receive? With a jab of annoyance she turned to her next victim, an injured bird and focused. She imagined the element leaking out of the creature...The molecules slipping away.

"Eeehhh!" a high pitch note was sung from the bird as it toppled to the ground.

"Better." her mentor said more improvingly and Thalia felt another touch of pride. "Now...Perhaps we can start teaching you how to fly today as well."

"Uh..." Thalia spoke her sudden moment of victory gone, replaced with pure panic. "Perhaps we can save that for later...I am rather tired." she said and heaved her breathing for a moment to add to the affect.

"I see..." Uranus said with a hint of surprise and a cocked eye brow. Thalia looked away, redness coloring her cheeks slightly. "Very well." continued Uranus "I'll expect you early here tomorrow though." Thalia nodded and fled from the site, determined to get away from her trainer as fast as possible.

"Whoa Thals! What's the hurry?" Tyler asked as she ran straight into her friend. "Calm down, I think you may be hyperventilating."

"I...I...I'm fine." Thalia said between heaves of breaths. "I just...Wanted to go...for a...run..." she gasped out and Tyler frowned and looked her over.

"Some run." he muttered and led her into his room. He sat her down in a chair and then walked over to his kitchen.

"Have you heard from Perce?" he called over the sound of clanking of glass.

"No" she replied, her breathing a little more controlled. "I don't think I've seen him since our...talk yesterday which played out um...Well." she heard a snort from the kitchen and Tyler reappeared with two steaming glasses.

"Well? It went the furthest from that." he handed her a cup "Try it" he told her "It's actually pretty good."

"I can trust you not to poison me?" Thalia said looking over the steaming drink.

"Ah, I would be wary" Tyler smiled at her and Thalia rolled her eyes and cautiously took a sip.

"Orange juice?" she asked in bewilderment "You heated up _orange juice_?"

"Yep" Tyler replied "Pretty good isn't it?" Thalia looked at him for a moment before simply shaking her head in complete wariness.

"I'm friends with a freak." she muttered but a small smile graced her lips.

"_I'm _the freak?" Tyler asked sounding half insulted, half entertained "I think _you're _the freak." before Thalia had a chance to respond some else had replied.

"I think you are _both_ freaks." with a yelp Thalia spun around and her mouth fell open.

"Miss me?" Nico asked leaning against the doorframe, Percy at his side.

* * *

><p>"Well...This wasn't what I had in mind when I said I needed some food to do the ritual Perce." Nico said frowning at the array his...What would he call him? Friend? Ally? No. None of those were right. Percy had just helped him once. That certainly didn't make him worthy of anything but a small part of Nico's respect.<p>

"I was in a hurry alright?" he said glancing at the pile of food in front of them, right beside his two tied up friends.

"A watermelon, lemons, tomatoes, a piece of stale bread-"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Percy interrupted "I didn't have a lot of time alright? Not all of us has the time and money to go to McDonalds every time we want to summon the dead."

"Summon the dead?" Tyler said, struggling against his bindings "Percy why the _hell_ are you summoning the dead? Are you insane? Why are we even tied up?"

"I was about to ask the same thing." Thalia muttered, glaring intensely at her friend.

"Oh, come on guys" Percy soothed "I'm going to let you out...Uh...Eventually." at their glares he spoke more "I just need Nico's help and then I'll let you out."

"What are you going to do with him after he helps you?" snapped Tyler.

"I'm going to let him go." Percy said with a shrug "We had a deal." Thalia's mouth dropped open.

"You are...You are...You're going to-? Even if-? When he-? _What_?" she asked her voice sounding slightly shrill.

"Yep. I'm free." Nico said, smirking at Tyler and then letting a cold gaze fall on Thalia.

"Percy." Tyler said slowly, as if he were a little dumb "If you let him go... He could inform the Gods of our plans or worse yet! The Titans!"

"I'm on the Titans side!" Percy yelled at the same time Nico asked

"Titans? What are you talking about? Aren't you on their side?"

"YES!" Percy screamed.

"No!" Tyler snapped.

"Maybe!" Thalia shrugged.

"Ugh...Nico I need a quick opinion on this." Percy said "Would you consider it crazy if a few trained demigods decided to take over both gods and titans and then decided that they would rule the entire world themselves? All rhetorically of course." Nico stood there for a moment, his mouth hitting the floor for a moment and then slowly finding its way back up.

"Uh...I'm sorry can you repeat that again? Slower this time and with a little less hysteria." Percy glared but repeated the phrase as requested.

"You are going to try to take over the world..."

"I said rhetorically."

"After throwing the gods off of their thrones."

"Did you not just hear me say rhetorically?"

"and the then going and defeating the Titans?"

"Does anyone even listen to me?"

"Yes to the first, yes to the second, and no to the third." Thalia finished "Sorry Perce but no...No one listens to you."

"Nice to know." Percy admonished with a flare of annoyance. The three looked at Nico who seemed to be having an internal struggle.

"Are you ok?" Tyler asked, sounding sincerely concerned. There was a moment of silence before a smile spread across Nico's face.

"Count me in!" There was a moment of shocked silence in which Thalia's eyes widened to the size of plates, Tyler gaped, and Percy chocked on his water he been attempting to drink, expertly spilling the rest of his drink and getting everyone else wet.

"I'm sorry...But what did you just say?" he asked and Nico couldn't help but laugh.

"What? I'm free after this aren't I? I can do what I want. I don't like the gods and I sure as hell don't like the titans so having a side of my own is killer!"

"We don't have our own side! We are on the Titans-"

"What are going to call ourselves?"

"Nothing because-"

"Oh! I haven't thought of that yet Nico! What do you think Tyler?"

"You can't be serious! I mean of all the unjust things in the world you decided to-"

"How about "The Resistance"?"

"How come no one is listening to me?"

"Nah, "The Resistance" sounds too...Formal. I like "Team Awesome"!"

"We aren't having a name!"

"No way! What a cliché!"

"There is no clichés because there is no name!"

"How about..."Team TTPN" it stands for: Tyler, Thalia, Percy, and Nico."

"Why am I included?"

"Hey! Why are you first Tyler? It should be Thalia, Tyler, Percy, and Nico!"

"Ugh, why is my name in_ that_ stupid name?"

"I believe if should be known as NPTT: Nico, Percy, Thalia, Tyler."

"Hey! Why is your name first?"

"Why is Thalia's name before mine?"

"Why is my name still in there?"

At this point, Percy had enough. Thalia and Tyler were still tied up and yet somehow were managing to attempt to strangle each other, Nico was still brain storming ideas while Percy just sat there trying to figure a way out of this mess. Within a second of his annoyance turning into anger everyone get drenched, effectively quieting them down.

...

"What was that for?"

"TITANS! Jeez, listen to me ok. All I wanted is for Nico to help me out and then he suddenly decides to join a side, that doesn't exist by the way because it is absolutely insane and there is no way it would work! Where was I? Oh yeah, so he then decided to join a side that doesn't exist and then pick out a name for said side and why in the name of Atlas do you guys keep bringing my name into this? I am not on your stupid side! Now if you can all please be quiet and stop arguing so that Nico can do what I brought him here to do and If you guys don't shut up I swear to Kronos I will kill every single one of you!" No one spoke for a moment and Percy just sat there and gasped for breath after his rather long tirade.

"…So I still think my name should come first."

"Ah! That's it!" With a smack a wave of water came from the window and made a gag like thing around their mouths effectively silencing them. "Thank the Titans!" he muttered and turned to Nico who was now frowning.

"Hmm...Maybe we shouldn't have our initials in it at all."

"Never mind that! Just do the ritual!" Percy snapped at him and he shrugged nonchalantly and snapped his fingers. Three skeletons appeared out of nowhere and turned to Nico with a salute.

"Dig a hole for a rising ritual please." he said surprisingly polite and the skeletons chattered away, beginning their work.

"Uh...Are they supposed to be digging through the carpet?" Percy asked Nico who shrugged.

"Does it really matter?"

"I'm sure to Tyler it does...On second thought...Never mind." Nico just smiled and chuckled lightly as the skeletons finished up their hole which was eight feet deep.

"Alright hand me the tomatoes." Percy did and he dumped it in along with some heated orange juice which was sitting on the counter.

"Stand back" Nico warned and he began to chant "Let the dead rise again...Let the dead taste again...Let the dead hear again...Let the dead see again..I summon Tanya Lynne...Come forth." smoke began to come up in tendrils and slowly a white figure appeared.

"Freaky." Percy commented and a boy came out of the smoke.

"W-where am I?" he coughed and Percy blinked. He reconized the person. Was that...? No.

"Who are you?" Nico asked and Percy was beginning to fear the answer.

"Mark?" the boy said unsured "Um...Marcus?" There. Percy was looking in the face of his dead best friend all over again. He wanted to say something...He _needed_ to but for some reason the words got caught in his throat.

"We are looking for Tanya Lynne." Nico said interrupting his thoughts. "Do you know her?"

"Tanya...Tanya..." he muttered and at last second his eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak but his figured disappeared at the very moment.

"Marcus" Percy muttered and almost reached a hand out to where he had disappeared but another voice overthrew his own.

"Nico." a new figure had formed and Percy blinked in surprise. It was girl. She looked about twelve years old yet a silver glow had formed around her aside from the usual ghost radiance. She had a hunting bow over her arm and a green cap covering her face. Black hair fell into charcoal colored eyes and olive toned skin.

"Bianca." Nico said and his voiced had changed. It was softer...and sadder. "What are you doing here?" he asked gently and the girl smiled and reached out as if to touch him.

"You look so grown up" she murmured and her smiled grew melancholy "Nico, what have I told you about summoning the dead? Your power attracts the attention of Kronos."

"I know Bianca. I just need to summon this one person. For my friend here." the girl's eyes wandered carefully over Percy as if deciding on whether or not she could trust him...Which she couldn't.

"Hello." she said cautiously and Percy offered her a warm smile.

"Hello." he said and Thalia's voice echoed in his head again from the past when they were talking at Camp Half-Blood. _Nico had a sister once...She was killed though on her first quest to get retrieve Lady Artemis and Annabeth..._ So this was Nico's sister... Bianca looked at him again and then slowly nodded as if agreeing to some sort of deal.

"Alright, go ahead and summon this person but make it quick." Nico nodded sorrowfully at his older sister and she disappeared.

Then in her place a new girl stood. This one Percy knew without a doubt who it was. She was made entirely of mist but there was still color. Her eyes were still that soft yellow and her hair was that same black color he knew so well.

"Tanya."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! So I hope I have made your<strong> **guys day so far with this update! Happy Hannakuh (did I spell that right?), Merry Christmas, and have fun celebrating! If you guys want you can give me a gift too by reviewing ;) **

**Lots and lots of love!**

**HuntressofArtemis39**


	26. Chapter 26 Mnemosyne is Back

**Hello wonderful readers! I have another chapter for you AND some announcements! Are you listening? Good. So the next chapter will take a little while to get up...Why? Simple. Because the next chapter is going to have a little romance in it. Nothing R rated or anything, I don't do sex scenes *shudders* but...Orginally after your reviews this is what I had planned-**

**Annabeth and Percy**

**Thalia and Luke**

**Tyler- Dead**

**Nico and (I haven't decided yet)**

**Jason- Dead**

**I had that all planned out and then I get people saying they want Perlia and I'm just like *facepalm*. lol I know I have been REALLY i**ndecisive about this whole thing but her is the FINAL poll. When you review, tell me who you want who to be with for ALL characters and tell me who you want dead. I won't tell you he results after I decided cause I do want it to be a bit of a surprise :P Anyway on with the story!****

**Disclaimer- Ugh! The lawers STILL won't let me own PJO...*sigh* oh well...**

* * *

><p>"Tanya." The one word, the one <em>name<em> struck something in Percy. Tanya. The one person...The one thing in this world that made him freeze and simply watch in awe. Lost for words. Percy suddenly understood the look upon Nico's face when Bianca had appeared. To see someone you loved _right in front _of you yet know they can't be with you...It's horrible. How does Nico live like this?

"Percy." the words sounded strange, like an echo or an underwater sonar system. Still it was her voice...Her voice. He reached out slowly, memorized by the image and went to touch her. Nothing, he felt a bit of coolness, if even that much, but nothing more.

"Tanya." he said again, his voice now sounding rougher. He glanced over at Nico who gave him a sad smile and pointed to his wrist.

They didn't have a lot of time.

"Why?" he asked and a look of brief confusion fell on her beautiful face. "Why did you bring Annabeth here? How?" there was a moment of silence and then a low chuckle. "You're...Laughing?" Percy asked stunned..."Why are you laughing?" he demanded; suddenly feeling outraged. Why on earth was she standing here in front of him _dead_ and _laughing_?

"I'm sorry Percy but...You can be so naive when you want to be." another smile fell onto her lips and Percy was so shocked he didn't even respond properly.

"I-You...But-Me! Naive?" he managed to sputter out and Tanya just shook her head with a look of fondness.

"Nico already told you how Percy. I can shadow travel. As for why? For you. You'll need her more than you know. Like you'll need Thalia." another smile played on her lips as if she knew something he didn't.

"I'll need her?" Percy responded slowly, letting the message sink in "What? Why?"

"Gods I miss you." Pain. Why was there pain? Why was there _so much_ of it? Clawing at his chest, his head, and his heart. Why? Why did she have to say those words? Why did she have to be right here? Why did she just keep that stupid smile on her face like it was all going to be alright? Why did it look like she felt _absolutely nothing_? Why?

"Tanya..." It was all her could say, all really, anyone could say in a situation like this.

"Percy...Percy look at me." for a moment he scowled, who did she think she was? Talking to him as if she knew what was best for him? If she had that much sense she would have never left! Never the less he did, more than likely because he knew he would probably never look upon her face again. He looked up and saw...What? The same face he had seen for months. The one he had hoped to see for the rest of his life.

"Yeah?" he asked the emotions moving inside of him like a bunch of jumping beans.

"Promise me something." Under any other circumstances Percy would have laughed and shook his head at the cliché line. However, seeing as it was Tanya...He answered with the cliché response.

"Anything. I swear on the River Styx." Thunder rumbled dramatically in the distance, almost shaking the building.

"Trust your friends. Please. I know it won't be easy, I know you won't like it but trust them. That is my last wish. My dying wish. Trust them, lead them, do what is right. Oh, and one more thing...I don't mind. I want you to be happy."

"W-What? What don't you mind?" She just smiled and began to back away. Her hair blew sideways a bit so it looked as if it was in the wind, pieces falling into her eyes and being whipped out again.

"Trust them." she said again and Percy realized that he didn't really have much of a choice in the matter.

"I...I will." he muttered and all her saw was her face now, smiling warmly. Then it was only her eyes. Those yellow eyes. Then...Gone.

* * *

><p>"Damn my life." Thalia heard Percy mutter as she walked to a cushioned seat on the other side of Tyler's room, a bunch of notebooks in her arms.<p>

"No backing out now Jackson." she warned and couldn't help but smile slightly as he scowled at her. She and Tyler had awoken to Nico glaring at her and Percy on his knees with his face buried in his hands. When they asked what happened, seeing as they were tied down by water...Yes water don't ask, Nico responded to Tyler (it appeared to be that he was ignoring her completely) that Percy was now on their side.

Hmm...Their side... What side were they exactly? The side that defied both sides of the war? Not neutral at all but the exact opposite of that. They were going to start a three way war...How? No fucking clue. Which is why they were gathered around the kitchen table with pens and notebooks spread about them.

"Ok. Where do we start?" Tyler asked after a couple minutes of just staring at each other.

"Good question." Nico mused and clicked his pen thoughtfully "Uh...I guess we do have to come up with a name...Without out initials." he added hastily, eyeing Thalia and Tyler warily.

"Ok...Um...Anti-Titans/Gods? No. Forget I said that." Tyler muttered. Thalia looked over thinking hard when Percy cleared his throat.

"Yeah?" she said and he made a face like he hated himself for doing this but spoke nevertheless.

"Uh...Right. So you know how Rome took over Greece and then they fell and Greece came back as another country? Like half was Rome and half was Greek? Then uhh...There were a lot of reasons why Rome fell but a lot of people say the final straw was when Julius Caesar got assassinated or something? Well...We can have something like that..." his voice trailed off as everyone stared at him. "What?"

"Whoa..." Thalia said sounding shocked "Percy...You...You said something smart!" redness began to slowly creep up into his face and Thalia couldn't help but laugh.

"Kronos talked to me about it..." he muttered and the glared at the table.

"The Julius?" Nico said to himself "Hm...Doesn't have a good ring to it."

"The Caesars?" Tyler suggested.

"Sure," Thalia said, rolling her eyes "If we want to sound like a Salad."

"J.C.?" Percy asked quietly and everyone in the room turned to him.

"J.C." Thalia repeated slowly as Nico nodded slowly "I like It." she shrugged and Tyler nodded with agreement.

"J.C. it is." Nico said and wrote the name on the paper. There was another moment of silence which everyone seemed to be asking each other _what are we supposed to do now?_

"What about Jason and Annabeth?" Thalia finally blurted out. It was a topic that had been bugging her for the last couple hours. "Should we ask them if they want to join?"

"I doubt they will." Nico muttered "I mean they would be working with _you_ after all."

"Watch Di Angelo." she hissed but couldn't stop the pain from burying itself deep within her "And Luke too?"

"Sure..." Tyler muttered and for some reason when the word 'Luke' was brought up he looked like he had been forced fed spinach.

"I'll take care of that..." Percy volunteered looking glad to leave the room "You guys can just...uh...Do what you guys need to do." without waiting for a word of objection he got up and slammed the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Nico had never been good at thinking things through. Why, he wondered, oh dear Hades, <em>why<em> did he put himself in this situation. He was sitting across from Thalia and Tyler who he was on not very good terms with. Ok, Tyler it wasn't as bad but Thalia? Ha...Ha...Ha...So funny. He clenched his fist and sent a withering glare in her direction as she continued clicking that gods' forsaken pen her hands looking lost as for what to do next.

Of course he didn't know either. Were they supposed to make plans? Openly protest? What? He had never really done this before to know. Tyler looked between them and sighed, obviously sensing the tension.

"So..." he said looking at Nico and giving him a pleading look that said all too clearly _please do not kill anyone_. Nico rolled his eyes and leaned back in his chair. He didn't need to worry about that...Yet. However the thought of killing Thalia moved his mind into a different place. Percy and Tanya. Percy in general actually.

How odd it was, to see someone look like that. To actually look in pain over a ghost. Sure he felt it all the time but he had never met anyone else who had. Most people just moved on with their lives, it takes a while for some but they can move on. For some reason unknown to him Percy just couldn't seem to do it. Why? Don't look at him look at the fates. They know everything.

He knew that Tanya must have meant a lot to Percy. The way they looked at each other...It was almost bitter-sweet. The longing in both their faces and pain etched within. It just didn't seem fair. He wondered briefly if Tanya was still alive what she and Percy would have done. Would she have still wanted Percy and her to join this hopeless cause?

"Perhaps...We should wait." Nico's eyes latched onto Tyler's who had just spoken.

"Wait for what?" he asked and Tyler wrung his hands slightly.

"Listen, if we both stay on Gods side and Titans side we can be like double agents. We can help them abolish each other so badly that there won't be a whole lot left for us to destroy." he said and Thalia spoke up, looking at Tyler as she spoke.

"We can keep telling the Titans the Gods plans and the Gods the Titans. That way it will be them slowly killing off each other at a time. We have to do this delicately though. In order to get the Gods weapons we can't let the Titans destroy them completely but we can't we have a direct fight with them." she explained and Nico leaned forward, voicing his thought that had been tugging on him for a while.

"You know how you guys have been telling me about those points on the gods' weapons? How you hit one and it destroys and you hit the other and you gain the power? Well...Why can't you do that with the Titans?" he sat back and let that sink in.

"Kronos's scythe...If we had that and a couple gods weapons-"

"Along with some other of the Titans weapons-"

"This whole thing would be a cinch!" Thalia finished with a satisfied look. She smiled for a millisecond and then frowned.

"But...In order to get all these things we are going to have to have someone really close to those people get the items." Tyler looked at Nico for a second and he understood.

"Percy, Jason, Tyler, and me." he said quietly letting the beautifulness of the situation sink in.

"We can use Jason to get the bolt...Tyler, your dad doesn't know you've switched over so you can get his lyre, Percy can get Kronos's scythe, and I can get Dad's helm. With those four weapons...Damn, we would be set."

"Hm...Well. You could use some more strategy in there but overall it is a good plan." Annabeth said pulling out her knife.

* * *

><p>No way. No freakin way. Annabeth was <em>not <em>going to join this stupid side no way, no how. Her hand clenched tighter around the knife and she felt all eyes on her as she turned to glare at every single one of the traitors standing in front of her.

What little quislings! Those little, pathetic, wretched, pitiful, treacherous, perfidious things! Her mind was nearly smoking, thinking of every single name in both Greek and English she could use to insult them.

"Annabeth?" Tyler asked looking alarmed at her presence. She sneered and resisted the urge to spit in his face.

"What?" she snapped, her eyes boring holes into his face "What in the name of Hades do you want?" her voice plunged knives into their ears and she could tell that just by the tone she had hurt them.

"Annabeth, back down a little." Percy muttered as he heaved an unconscious Jason into the room, nearly gasping. "Kronos! I have lifted over four hundred pounds in my life but this guy must take the cake!" he groaned as he threw the boy to the ground.

"What did you do to him?" Thalia admonished angrily immediately going to aid her brother's side "Percy! You hurt him!" she growled and Percy's looked over at her defiantly.

"_I _hurt _him_?" he asked in a disbelieving tone and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a series of cuts and bruises "Look at what the brute did to me!" he growled and looked distastefully at Jason. "I go over and tell him 'Come on, I'm going to get you out of here' and he freakin attacks me! I had no choice but to knock him out! I hurt him? Pah!" Thalia looked over threateningly at her friend and gave him a look that said all too clearly to _back off_.

"Percy's right" Nico said glaring at Thalia, obviously looking to aggravate her. His comment was rewarded by a hateful look in his direction which was returned with an equal gaze of loathing.

Annabeth looked at all the people in the room, wondering why in the name of Hades they were not paying attention to her. She _was_ the one in the room with a knife in her hand, about to gut them all. Nobody though, seemed bothered by this predicament.

"I'm not joining." she said quietly, for some reason not throwing her knife. "And you can't make Me." four pairs of eyes settled on her shaking figure, and looked her over.

"You don't have to." Percy said shrugging and Tyler looked at Percy astonished.

"Uh...She doesn't?" he asked and Percy smiled and shook his head.

"No, we aren't going to force anyone to join. I do however; wish to give you something before you leave to join the gods." Annabeth's eyes narrowed; he wanted to let her go? Just like that? What was wrong with this picture? And what did he want to give her? She frowned; obviously this boy was smarter than he let on. He did manage to kidnap her and now he seemed to be trying to lure her in some kind of trap.

"What is it?" she asked cautiously, unable to resist the gnawing curiosity burning inside of her. Percy gave her a sad smile and slowly brought out something in his hand. Her got up and pressed it in her hand and for a moment their eyes met. His green eyes seemed to be sending her a silent plea to listen; to not throw away his gift in rash and to actually take it. A small shiver went down her spine and for some reason she couldn't stand looking at him anymore.

"We will win this war. With or without your help." she whispered and spun out of the room before anyone could respond.

The beach was dreary and rain was falling like crystals from the black clouds. The sea churned unpleasantly, splashing violently across the abyss.

"Annabeth." she turned for a moment and saw nothing. No one. Had she just been imagining it? No. She had to be practical. Her eyes scanned across the area, surveying every crook and cranny. In the back of her mind a plan was beginning to for in case she ran into any trouble.

"Annabeth." she looked over again, at the sand at the buildings that towered above her. Nothing. Not a single soul was out.

"Look the other way dear." the voice said and she spun around and looked out into the sea. What the-? A man seemed to be _walking on water_! Amazement filled her features and her eyes widened in awe. That mean it had to be...

"Lord Poseidon." she said with a mixture of distaste and respect. He was her mother's enemy after all. He nodded and she couldn't help but think how much he looked like Percy...The similarities were...creepy.

"I don't have a lot of time so I'll make it quick." he said his voice almost hushed as he looked around to see if anyone was there. "You have to bring Percy back to our side." there was a clap of thunder and the sea god rolled his eyes "and Thalia. " he continued "I don't know what the Titans have done to make them believe they should be on their side but we need them on ours..." he paused, letting his words sink in. Annabeth resisted the urge to look tell him that as a matter of a fact they _weren't _on the Titans side, that they had recklessly decided to make a side all their own instead. Just as she opened her mouth to do it, Poseidon spoke again.

"What is that in your hand?" he asked gesturing to Percy's gift. Annabeth looked down at it and frowned; lifting it up for the god to see. The reaction was immediate. His tanned face went pure white and his eyes greatly resemble an owl.

"How in the blazes did you get that?" he growled at her angrily and Annabeth blinked, taken back.

"Percy gave it to me." a look of understanding came across his face.

"Give it here child." he said calmly, holding out his hand expectantly. Annabeth cocked her head and stared. Why did the god want it?

"Why? What is it?" she asked unsure and Poseidon just shook his head, licking his lips and looked oddly at the little think in Annabeth's hand. In an instant she had made decision. Firmly, she kicked the sand as hard as she could, sending sand into the one of the Big Three's eyes and ran as hard as she could in the opposite direction. Before anyone could attempt to stop her she pulled out the little black box Percy had given her and ripped open the note that was written on top of it.

_Dear to whoever may find this,_

_Life sucks. I'm sorry if I just busted your bubble but it is the truth of the matter. Life, the thing we all glorify, sucks. Why? Because we have horrible people in it. Not everyone is bad; trust me on that one, just the people who matter. The people who have the power to change and fix things are the ones who happen to be awful. Perhaps they weren't always that way, maybe they were once good people and the world turned them into something else. Maybe on the flip side, we are the bad people and the bad are the good. How are we supposed to know right from wrong anyway? Who decided that killing was bad? Everyone always learned that but...Why is it bad? Perhaps it is a good thing to kill. It gets more people off of this sorry piece of land known as earth doesn't it? _

_Look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the rant I just wrote and I'm sorry that you have to go through this. Inside this box...Is a horcrux. Ok, ok it isn't a horcrux from Harry Potter but I think it is a lot like one (on don't tell Mnemosyne that cause she'll get mad). Inside this box are memories. Something that seems completely harmless until you actually see it for yourself. I'm sorry you're going to have to go through this...I really am. Just do me a favor, alright? Once you finish seeing those things...Sit down and think about them. Think about what you have learned and write a new letter, write what you think and tell the next unfortunate person who may come across this curse what is going to happen to them. Write down the truth. _

_The best of luck,_

_Perseus Jackson_

Annabeth stared at the letter and then at the box. Her hands trembled. Her heart thudded much more than needed and with her shaking fingers...She opened the box.

* * *

><p><strong>DUN, DUN, DUN! Oh the terror! Now for those of you who are lost I am here to remind you that, that little black box is the one with all the messed up memories with the gods (chapters 12 and 13). Now that we got past THAT dramatic part tell me what you want to see in the story ;) Review and you will be rewarded! If not...Eh, screw you :P jk jk <strong>

**Lots of Love,**

**HuntressofArtemis39**


	27. Chapter 27 Host

**Hello everyone again! So I got my results (which I'm not posting) and have my new chapter ready! Hope you all enjoy! By the way if you haven't figured it out yet then know that the box Percy gave Annabeth is the one with all the bad memories of the gods stored by Mnemosyne.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO!**

* * *

><p>"Luke...Luke look at me. Look at me now." there was a moment of raw pain and then silence in which he felt a slender hand move his face upward and then he blinked, feeling the water on his face.<p>

"There were too many." he groaned and attempted to roll to his side. There was a sickening gasp of pain and Luke felt a firm hand push him back.

"Thalia you need to rest." he heard Percy's voice reprimand softly and the hand around his shirt tightened.

"No." was the only word said but Luke could almost feel the look she was giving Percy right now. Cold rage and defiance filled the room and he heard the distinct sound of someone sighing.

"Alright, alright...Just...Don't get hurt ok?" Get hurt? What did he mean? Get hurt? There was a sharp intake and a growl from his right.

"He would _never_-" Thalia started but was interrupted by someone else, Tyler by the sound of it.

"Thalia we don't know what they did to him. They could have turned him. We don't even know what happened. Kronos said-"

"_I don't give a damn what Kronos says!_" Snarled Thalia and there was a moment of silence followed by footsteps and the slamming of doors. Luke wished he knew what was going on. All he remembered was spying on the gods for information. Then there was screaming...Why was there screaming? And pain...They were torturing him! No, no they weren't...Were they? His mind fogged up fast, leaving him confused and vulnerable.

"Luke... Please, _please_, look at me...Open your eyes...I know you can do it. Come on." Thalia's voice seemed to coax him forth and he attempted to move his lids and look into his friend's eyes. "Look at me...Open your eyes, you can do it...I know you can." he felt like some kind of little kid, constantly needing to be told again and again what the person wanted them to do. Didn's she know he was _trying_?

"Luke..." this time he heard the distinct sound of tears. "I can't do this Luke. Annabeth, Jason...Nico. I lost them all. Please don't leave me; I don't want to be alone again. I was alone when I told you to leave me behind, alone when I had to face the furies, alone when I was a tree...Gods I don't want to be alone anymore." the hurt in her voice was so strong Luke managed to crack open one eye...Then another.

"Thalia." he whispered, his voice still cracking. Thalia blinked, her own blue eyes shining brilliantly.

"Luke."

* * *

><p>Percy was pacing back and forth. What did his father want? Why was he being summoned? Another mission? Quest? Did he somehow find out about J.C? The gloomy halls echoed loudly as he walked in front of the golden engraved doors of his father's chamber. What did the man...er Titan, want? He looked over to his right and saw a woman smile softly at him. Her hair hung straight to her waist, the blackness was darker than anything he had ever seen. Her skin was dark too, almost black which contrasted greatly with those white eyes. She was beautiful in a scary way.<p>

"Hello child." she whispered softly and Percy smiled back politely, hiding his annoyance at the term 'child'.

"Hello" he replied having no idea who this was. It was probably best not to offend her. The woman smiled again and shook her head, almost as if reading his thoughts.

"I am Nyx, Titan of night." she said, her voice still low and quiet. Percy nodded

"Perseus Jackson." he replied and Nyx studied him over.

"Yes...I've heard quite a great deal about you. Have you come to see your father?" Percy opened his mouth to reply when a threatening boom of doors being opened overcame them.

"Perseus. Your father is ready to see you now." Kelli smiled warmly at him. He took a step back from the empousa and looked over at Nyx.

"Hope to see you soon." he said with a little wave, which ended the thirty second conversation and walked into the chamber, carefully dancing around Kelli.

The door closed and nothing but an eerie golden glow was there to light the room. It steadily became brighter into the very realistic form of a man came forth. He was handsome, with a firm face and sturdily built. There was a deeper look to his eyes though, something harder and more strict.

"Perseus." he said without much of a greeting tone. Then his face broke into a more friendly smile. "I am glad you are here son." Percy kneeled and waited until he was summoned forth before he asked

"What is it that you need of me Father?" Kronos walked over to him and studied him over critically before answering.

"I cannot survive this son." he replied sullenly and Percy blinked for a moment.

"I...What?" he asked feeling dazed. Kronos sighed dramatically and gestured him forth.

"My spirit is disappearing, the Fleece has done its work and I am now fully restored, however, I need a body. The Cyclops are not on our side and telekinesis have been momentarily out of order due to your friend Tyler." he paused letting his distaste show "You're lucky I let him live." he muttered under his breath and then turned back to Percy.

"I need a human host for a short while, someone who will let me into their mind and soul." There was a moment in which Percy felt his heart stop.

"I need you."

* * *

><p>"You know, when I was younger and they asked us what we wanted to be when we grow up I didn't say 'oh I want to be a god'" Tyler said as he flicked a notebook open and scribbled something inside of it.<p>

"When I was a little kid we didn't have a choice. You were a hero or dead." Jason said dryly watching Tyler write something else down. "How long are we going to do this?" he complained and Tyler looked up and smirked.

"Until you swear on the River Styx." he replied and Jason banged his head on the board in front of him, glaring dangerously at the ropes that bound him to the chair and the absolutely delicious looking lemonade about three feet in front of him.

"Just one sip?" he asked almost pleadingly "I haven't drank anything in two days!" Tyler closed the book and put it back with the others, not really paying much attention.

"Of course you can" he called over his shoulder "Once you swear." there was a string of cursing and Tyler frowned "Not that kind of swear." he said and the look on Jason's face was plain dangerous.

"Listen, Tyler, you seem like a good person and-" Tyler turned and sighed, putting his elbows in front of him so that he was right in front of Jason's face.

"Do me a favor...Shut up." he said and for back on his feet and yawned lazily, opening the window's blinds so that a stream of hot sunlight hit Jason.

"I hate you."

* * *

><p>Annabeth was curled up in a ball. She was strong, she was strong, she was strong. No. No she wasn't. Not right now. Not after that. She had seen too much. Too much. It was all so much to handle. With a sigh she managed to get on her knees and look on the ground. Was it true? What she just saw? Did the gods really do all of those things? Her heart pounded heavier at the very thought. She looked up over at the sea and she saw a pair of angry green eyes looking out from the water. So Poseidon was still there...She had wondered why he didn't just grab her earlier in her moment of rash thinking but looking behind her where a huge building stood with power hungry Titans...She could understand why.<p>

What was she supposed to do? Her family...Well what she _considered_ was her family had betrayed her. They failed to tell her the truth of what they had done in the past to themselves and other people. Never before had she felt so...Helpless. What could she do? She couldn't join the Titans side. No one could make her do _that_ but...Could she go back to the gods side? After everything they done? Some part of her violently rejected the idea. She would stand up for the right thing. It was something she had always done. Now it was clear to her that the gods were _not _the right thing. What could she do then? There was only one thing that reached into her mind...

"Annabeth?" she looked over at a pair of sea-green eyes. They weren't the hard, malicious ones she had seen earlier on Poseidon's face but softer and concerned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked but it didn't sound that angry as she would have liked it to. Percy's eyes fell to the box on the ground and a look of understanding crossed his face.

"I'm sorry." he said quietly and Annabeth looked up at him and she could see that he actually was. That he was sorry that she had to see those things.

"I just didn't think that..." she began but her voice broke off so she tried again. "I couldn't imagine..." this time she just trailed off unable to finish. Why did she feel so...so...Weak? It wasn't like her!

"Here" Percy said and held out a hand "Let me help you." Annabeth looked at him and she saw that he meant more than just helping her up.

Much more.

* * *

><p>Thalia looked down as she saw her friend struggling to get up.<p>

"Luke" she chided "You need to calm down and save your strength." a glare met her and she resisted the urge to laugh.

"I am fine!" he sputtered out and crossed his arms, making him seem like a little kid.

"Oh don't be an idiot." she said feeling somewhat annoyed "Lay down before I make you." she snapped and Luke glowered up at her with the utter most insolence.

"But I'm fine." he demanded and for a moment Thalia had a spitting image of Percy right in front of her. Gods, those two could annoy her so much at times.

"Lay. Down. Now. Before I pulverize you." she growled and Luke must have caught the dead seriousness of her words because no further argument was held.

"Ow." he muttered as she went forth and put something on one of his wounds "Why can't we use ambrosia and nectar again?"

"Because if you have any more you will shrivel up and die. Then you wouldn't be much use to no one now would you? What happened anyway? Everyone keeps saying stuff and I would rather here it from you."

"Ah, well you see... I was spying on the gods and well...They didn't exactly catch me..." Thalia's face hardened slightly.

"How did they 'not exactly catch you'?" she demanded and Luke was surprised to see a bit of worry crossing her features as well.

"They knew someone was there and while I was escaping I ran into not so friendly Cyclops. It then resulted in this" he said and gestured to his mangled body.

"Well that's wonderful." she muttered and sighed as she leaned back in her chair.

"Thalia?" he asked suddenly and she looked over at him waiting for him to continue "When I was asleep...Well kind of asleep, I heard Percy say something about me hurting you...?" he trailed off and Thalia's face lit with understanding.

"Ah, well when Percy found you in the streets, gods knows what he was doing there, he thought the gods had found you and somehow made you crazy or something."

"Oh." was really the only thing he could think to say to that. There was a moment in which the door was opened and slammed shut to reveal the one and only Percy Jackson. Beside him was a person that made Luke choke on the water he had been drinking.

"Annabeth?" he asked but before she could respond Percy spoke.

"Thalia...Thalia we have a serious problem." he said and then he took a breath before continuing.

"Kronos wants me to be his host."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah I know it was short and the update was long...Sorry :( but I have some serious exams coming up...I have a lot of honors classes and if I fail any of those exams *shudders* yeah. Not good. As a result I probably won't be updating for another couple weeks. I also have to sit through divorce court...My Aunt and Uncle who I live with our seperating so that really sucks -_-...Oh and a quick question for some of you just because I am really annoyed right now. I have a boyfriend right? So we are on a date and my older cousin, Derek, decides to take his girlfriend and goes with us. Well my boyfriend kisses me and Derek goes crazy! Do you consider that SLIGHTLY overprotective? Because frankly I am pissed off. Especially since he nearly punched my boyfriend in the face. Gods...<strong>

**Alright I'm done! Thanks 3**


	28. Chapter 28 New Arrivals

**Well here is another chapter. Not my favorite but not too horrible. Hope you enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer- No, I don't own PJO**

* * *

><p>"Five...Four...Three...Two...Two and a half...Two and three quarters...Two and two quarters...Two and-" a boy counted, poised to run.<p>

"Leo!" hissed another girl her eyes darting around in fear "Just go!" the boy glanced over at his friend and made a face.

"But...I have some time left." he said widening his eyes to give a pitiful please look.

"Please Leo" the girl begged "We have about five second until we die! We have _got_ to move!" The boy, Leo, glanced over at the lumbering beast coming their way. It snorted, green mucus oozing out grotesquely and let out a hoarse roar.

"Ok, let's go!" Leo said and snatched the girl's hand as they began to run down a secluded street, the dark hiding the desert path from them. There was the pounding of something behind them and a crack in the air that sounded as though something had run into a tree, or more likely a cactus. The girl spun around to see what was happening.

The beast had now reared back and was again sniffing. The girl took a step back trying to figure out exactly where they needed to go. All at once the monster jolted up and ran towards them. There was a small scream and a sickening sound of two bodies colliding.

"PIPER!" Leo screamed his voice betraying the worry and fear he had been hiding. His eyes searched for the girl who had been thrown back somewhere in the dark. The beast now turned to him. Its dead eyes suddenly came to life with an angry glow. It let out an horrible growl in which Leo gulped and took a step back his arms prickling slightly. The creature took one step forward, as if savoring the quiet moment of triumph in which it was about to successfully take its victim's life. With a menacing snort it pounded its front hoof and took off, charging full speed at the boy in rags.

CRACK

Leo jumped and looked around, wondering if he had been killed or not yet. He looked down and saw his hands, scratched and bleeding but still there. The monster had been thrown the other way, turning in a circle as if a little dizzy. A rock by its side.

Piper was on her hands and knees gasping for breath, her now broken ribs aching from the huge rock she had just hurled at the thing to save her friend. There was a moment of silence in which her surroundings got dizzy. She felt her knees give away and dusty, desert ground met her face as she sprawled out in the ground, ready to die. She wondered briefly if it would hurt or if it would be quick and painless. A sinking sensation held her thought as she thought of her father whom would never wanted her to die like this...Never like this.

Another snort could be heard and Piper closed her eyes. Waiting for the horn of the animal to pierce her body.

"Get up." Piper's eyes fluttered open at the sound of a new person next to her. She jumped at least twenty feet, she hadn't heard the person approach.

"What?" she managed to croak out and the boy beside her scowled.

"I said get up!" he hissed "We don't have forever unless you want to die!" Shocked, Piper managed to stumble up and grasp ahold of the boy. The thing had now officially spotted them. It let out a roar and ran towards them. _This is it_. Piper thought _We're going to die_.

They didn't though. Instead the boy took out something from his side which she couldn't see and actually ran _towards_ the animal. She opened her mouth to scream at him to get away. What was he thinking? Was he insane? Right as he was charging the thing ducked down and stormed at him furiously and at the last moment the boy jumped to the side. He rose something in his hand and then there was a sickening wail. Golden dust spilled everywhere, momentarily lighting up the depressing scene. The boy fell to his knees and let out a small gasp. Piper rushed to his side.

Are you alright? Was the question she intended to ask but instead it came out to be "Are you insane?" the boy looked up at her for a moment warily.

"Nah, not really. That's my cousin's job." he gasped out. A crack sounded from behind them. The boy lifted up the thing, a sword she now realized, and attempted to get out.

"Whoa! Are you going to like kill me with that thing?" Piper blinked and let out a sigh of relief. Leo.

"There's two of you?" the boy asked and Piper rolled her eyes.

"Sadly." she responded dryly and Leo stuck out his tongue.

"Who are you?" he asked "Where did bull-who-needs-a-tissue go? Why do you have a sword?" there was a pause before he asked "Why are you on the ground?" The boy moaned and looked over at the boy, studying him intently.

"Maybe Hermes..." he mused to himself and Leo blinked.

"Maybe who-mes? he asked confused and the boy stumbled to his feet.

"Hi." he finally said "I'm Nico Di Angelo."

* * *

><p>Luke was in a bad mood. Why the hades did everyone always have to make things so complicated? He cursed chaos for even making the world so completely unreadable. Why couldn't there be a clear right and wrong like in books and movies? Instead everything was in a gray area and no one knew which was which. Everyone thought they were on the right side. Of course they did. Why wouldn't they? They were told what they needed to be told in order to believe what was what. The who situation gave Luke a serious need for some Tylenol.<p>

"So what do you think?" Thalia asked anxiously. Her eyes dug into him and he forced himself to look away so that he wouldn't crack under her heart altering gaze. He couldn't do it. She must know that. He just couldn't. He hated the gods. He was on the _Titans_ side. He couldn't just go over and join her.

"Thalia..." he whispered. He couldn't join this J.C. thing. He couldn't.

"Luke...Kronos wants Percy to be his bloody host! What does that tell you?" she asked and Luke buried his face far in his hands.

"It tells me that he needs a host until he can get a real body! What the Hades else can it mean?" There was a moment in which Thalia's eyes betrayed an inch of hurt underneath the mask she wore so well.

"Luke." she said as if trying to reason with a two year old "Kronos. Is. Evil. Gods. Are. Evil. What other choice is there?" he voice was calm but it lost its steadiness towards the end and Like groaned. What was he supposed to do? He looked up again into his friend's determined face.

"What will it take you to see?" she asked bluntly and Luke just shook his head. A moment was there where they just looked into each other's eyes.

Then Thalia leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

><p>"...Well...This sucks." Tyler said simply as he watched the crying girl walking towards the building.<p>

"How the heck are we supposed to deal with this?" Jason asked his eyes still eyeing the lemonade thirstily.

"_You _can't deal with this, seeing as you're tied up." Tyler said simply and glared in the direction of the girl who was knocking feverishly on the door. "Gods, why do I get stuck in these crappy situations?" he muttered and turned to Jason. "Uh… I would say don't move but..." Jason glared. With a grin Tyler skipped off towards the direction of the girl. She was still pounding away at the door.

As he got closer he saw her more clearly. She was pretty, no doubt about that. Long hair fell down to her waist like a black water fall, circling around a super model body. Baby blue eyes, sparkled as tears tracked down her face ruthlessly.

"Um...Hi?" Tyler asked unsure. He never had been good with girls. Much less a crying one. "Are you looking for him?" he asked gesturing to Luke's suite in which he stayed when he was on the base.

"Y-y-yes." she stuttered, her hands wiping furiously at her eyes.

"He's at the infirmary right now..." Tyler trailed off awkwardly and looked at her. "Are you alright?" he finally asked and the girl fell to her knees in front of the door.

"Promised no one would get hurt..." she muttered to Tyler...Or herself, he wasn't for sure which one.

"Who promised?" he asked hesitantly but at that the girl just broke down. She heaved back and forth, rocking herself as if trying to hold herself together physically. Heart breaking sobs could be heard throughout the quarters.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Tyler said alarmed. He tried to put his arm around her comfortingly but wasn't exactly for sure how. "Don't cry! It's all going to be ok...See? It's ok. Just tell me what happened?" The girl looked up at him for a moment.

"I know you..." she murmured and Tyler blinked. He felt a dim memory coming up...A girl in pink...Laughing as she kissed some Hephaestus camper...

"Tyler Jenson." he said quietly and the girl nodded in understanding, tears still falling to the floor.

"Silena Beauregard."

* * *

><p>The ocean was beautiful. At least Annabeth thought so. She loved the way it rolled over, and over again. In a never ending pattern. Crashing against the sand, again...and again...and again. The vibrant blue-green sparkled as the sun set behind it, just like it did in those fairy-tales.<p>

There was one thing that ruined the image though.

A boy. Standing there on his knees with a sword in one hand and a fist full of hair in the other. Pain written on every one of his features. His hands were shaking as though he had just been stranded in Alaska.

"Percy..." she started but he didn't respond. Without another word she went and knelt down next to him. Her hands fell to the blade in his hands and gently pried the metal from his hands. Once it was gone she threw it on the sand. Blood now ran freely from his hand and sword from him griping it so hard. It splattered to the ground making the sand an eerie red.

"He'll know." Percy whispered "If I let him in me he'll _know_." he stressed "He'll know about you, Thalia, Nico, Tyler...He'll kill you!" Annabeth looked at him but made no comment as she took his other hand and pulled it away from his head.

"Percy. It is going to work out. Pro-" she cut herself. Promise. She couldn't say that word. No way. There was no way she could promise the impossible would happen. That everything will be all fine and dandy. That no one will get hurt.

She couldn't lie to him.

Instead she just sat next to him and said nothing. A moment later he spoke.

"He wants me to go in the River Styx next week." he whispered and Annabeth felt cold dread take over her muscles.

"You could die." she said quietly and he looked up at her.

"That is the plan." he murmured and Annabeth felt her face fly up to look at him. His plan suddenly was laid out in front of her.

He was going to kill himself so Kronos wouldn't get in his head. He was going to let himself die in the river.

Oh Hades no.

"Perseus Jackson." she said slowly "You mean to tell me. That you kidnapped me, held me hostage, brought me back to camp, made me stab myself, found me at a Titan base, trained with me, sprung me from jail, brought me back when your father was trying to kill me, and made me join a secret club so that I could watch you _die_?" she demanded. "I don't think it is going to work out that way." she said flatly and Percy blinked. Staring at her before sighing and saying

"Annabeth, there is no other way. If I let him into my body he'll know everything and destroy everything."

"There is another way." Annabeth said stubbornly "I'm a daughter of Athena remember? And Athena always has a plan." Percy rose an eyebrow and leaned back.

"Oh really? So what is the strategy Wise Girl?" he asked a small pink tint filled Annabeth's face.

"I don't know if I should tell you." she countered "A seaweed brain like you wouldn't understand the complexity of it." Percy made a face.

"Seaweed brain...How unoriginal is that?" he teased and Annabeth smirked.

"Like you can talk. Wise girl?" she asked. Percy rose his hands in surrender.

"I found it fitting." he smiled and then looked at Annabeth again, blinked and turned away.

"What?" she asked and Percy ran his fingers through his hair, making the tangled mess just that much untidier.

"Nothing...You just...Remind me of someone." he sighed and looked out into the ocean. "So what is this plan of yours?" he asked and Annabeth got up and brushed herself off. "Where are you going?" Percy called after her as she walked away.

"I'm going to need some paper and a pencil...This is a pretty detailed plan."

* * *

><p>"Any questions?"<p>

Leo and Piper looked at Nico for at least five minutes, their mouths hanging open.

"So...I don't get it." Leo said and Nico resisted the urge to strangle someone. "I mean I get it...but...Wow." he said, his expression showing the obvious awe he was feeling after hearing the story of Percy, Nico and the others.

"Where do we come into all this?" Piper asked, attempting to yank a brush helplessly through tangled hair.

"_You_ don't." Nico snapped "To be honest I don't know what I'm going to do with you two...We have no need for some unclaimed, untrained demigods."

"Hey!" Leo protested but Nico ignored him and continued to pace.

"I suppose I _could_ ask the others opinions..." he mused and looked at the pair fidgeting nervously. "Alright..." he muttered and gestured them to follow. Soon they were weaving in and out of complicated mazes and doorways till' the reached another closed off room. "Stay here ok?" Nico said to the two "And don't...Go anywhere."

Before either could respond he was through the door.

Nico looked around the area to see just what he was hoping for. Everyone was in the room doing whatever. Annabeth, Percy, and Tyler were each pointing at something on a chalkboard talking excitedly, while surprisingly, Jason stood there. Giving his input as he slurped happily on a tall glass of lemonade.

"You finally agreed with us, huh Jason?" Nico asked grinning and the new boy made a face.

"Yeah. I finally saw your side." he muttered warily and Tyler grinned.

"Or you saw me drinking your precious lemonade." he said and Jason glared, holding the glass closer to him, like thinking Tyler was going to take it back.

"Where's Thalia?" Nico asked a little bitterly. He still hadn't forgiven her for their past argument...What? Child of Hades remember?

"With Luke still." Percy groaned, not looking away from the sketch on the board. "She hasn't left his side _all_ day." Nico shook his head and walked forward trying to see over their shoulders at the board. He made out several arrows, lines, x's and o's.

"Um...Guys. There is something I need to tell you real fast." Nico said and when Percy's eyes flickered towards him in acknowledgment he continued "So...I found these two demigods you see-"

"Did you?" Annabeth interrupted. "Good. Seven of us won't be enough." she said and Nico stared, wondering if he needed to relearn counting.

"Uh...Seven?" he asked and Annabeth finally tore herself away from the board to look at him.

"Sure. Thalia, Tyler, Percy, Luke, Jason, You, and me." she finished.

"Luke?" Nico asked bewildered.

"Yep." Annabeth concluded "He won't say no to Thalia. Eventually he'll have to fold. Oh, and maybe Silena so that makes nine..."

"Silena?" Tyler shrugged and gestured towards the window where for the first time Nico noticed a girl sitting on it, her head pressed against her knee's looking out into the sky.

"Found her at Luke's quarters. Not exactly for sure what was going on with her..." his voice trailed off at the end and Tyler looked at her sadly. She was now fiddling with some charm in her hand and Nico resisted the urge to just go get some sleep.

"Wow...Alright, I'm going to bring the other two in." he said tiredly and walked over to the door. He flicked open the lock and found the two kids standing there, not saying a word.

"Um...You can come in now." he told them and Leo nodded, a big grin plastered on his face as walked in the doorway.

"Oh. My. Gods." he said and looked around at some of the photos of the Titans on the walls, the chalkboard, notebooks, and files spread throughout the room. "This place is _awesome_!"

Piper followed in warily, her eyes more skeptical. She glanced around the room and her eyes settled on the group in the corner.

"Hi!" Percy said stepping forward "Welcome to J.C.!" his tone was so bright Nico resisted the urge to throw up at the sound of it.

"Hi..." Piper said but Leo pushed her out of the way and shook Percy's hand.

"Hello! I'm Leo! Are those real weapons? And are those prototypes by the wall? Have you experimented with them yet? You know if the-"

"Whoa" Percy said cutting him off "Hi, I'm Percy. Yes, yes, and no." Leo nodded excitedly and beamed at the scraps of metal. He then spotted Jason and ran up to him.

"Hi! I'm Leo!" he said "What's your name?" Jason blinked and looked as though he wanted to take a step back but didn't.

"Hello. I am Jason Grace son of Jupiter." he said briskly and studied Leo over as if imagining him in battle.

"Hm..." he muttered "What weapon do you use?" he asked and Leo cocked his head "Of course, you don't have one yet...I would suggest a sword or gladius. Children of Mercury tend to be good with those." Leo nodded happily.

"I'm a child of who?" he asked and Nico cut in.

"He means Hermes. At least I think so. You look more Greek than Roman to me. We don't know whether or not that is your godly parent though. You just have the typical look at demeanor." Jason glanced at him, looking a little annoyed at the explanation but made no comment. His eyes drifted to Piper and for a second Nico could have sworn some color went into his face.

"Uh...Hi." he said to her and she smiled a little.

"Hi." she replied uneasily and looked down at the ground. "Um...Any idea who my parent it?" Jason opened his mouth to answer him but Annabeth spoke first.

"Hey, quick question. When we get to Olympus how can we get the key?" she asked not looking up from her notes.

"A diversion. One of can ask for the key and when he says no the other can take it." Nico looked over at her shocked.

"How did you know about Olympus?" he asked. Piper shrugged.

"I didn't. I just kind of guessed." she said.

"Hm...I'll have to elaborate on that." Annabeth mused and looked up at Piper "You could be a child of Athena." she suggested and the put down her pencil happily.

"And it is done!"

* * *

><p><strong>And I'm done! Whew, I've had a lonnggggg week! So glad it is over :) Sorry about the lack of updates...Exams are coming *sighs*. Oh well, plus I have to admit I KINDA wanna wrap this up soon so I can start on my other story...Hehe :P Well...The ending IS near. About ah, five more chapters? Either way I am off to eat! Adios!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29 Theives of River Styx

**READ THIS: First off I would like to make something clear. There is a song in her that includes, CUSSING and a lot of INSULTING things. I DO NOT mean to offend ANYONE ok? It belongs to King missle and is called "America Kicks Ass" I just found it slightly amusing because of the fact the gods are in Amercia I could see Apollo liking a song like this. I don't mean to call any country better than another and I don't mean to offen Americans of any other country. **

**Alright, aside from that here is the next chapter! Enjoy-**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO nor the song "America Kicks Ass"**

* * *

><p>Percy breathed heavily as he stalked back and forth in front of the stables, attempting to keep calm. <em>It is all part of the plan<em> he chanted inside of his head _It is all part of the plan, it is all part of the plan, it is all part of the plan_. He wiped his now clammy hands on his jeans and bit his bottom lip.

_Yo boss_! An annoyingly familiar voice spoke inside of his head. _Are we going to go anytime soon or what? Because I was wondering if on the way home we can get some sugar cubes or something!_

"We have to wait for Ethan Blackjack" Percy muttered irritably and walked over to the Pegasus and rubbed his nose. Blackjack had been a gift to him from his Fath- he means Kronos. He was put on the Princess Andromeda and then shipped to the Titan base where Percy received him when he was thirteen.

The two of them got along quite well under the circumstances. Blackjack considered Percy the kindest person here and on days where Percy had been alone and confused he could always count on the horse to keep him company.

_Ethan? You mean the eye patch kid? Why is he coming with us? He doesn't smell good like you, boss. He smells like angry people. Can we bring the other boy with blonde hair instead? He smells good, like the sky._

"No" sighed Percy and made a face "Jason is busy today plus Kronos said we had to bring Ethan ok?" the horse let out an annoyed snort but made no further protest. There was a moment in which everything was still aside from the wind blowing through the trees. Then there was a small snap of a twig and Percy jumped aboard Blackjack and held out a hand to a startled Ethan.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked and Percy shrugged. Not feeling like making much conversation now. After Ethan got aboard Blackjack behind Percy they took off. Flying high into the sky, Blackjack looped through clouds and dove away from planes. Only being seen by minimum passengers of course. Soon they landed in the one and only Los Angeles. Percy made a face at the very sound of the name. He never liked the place even though he had been there twice. Both times he had been attacked by a hellhound and Minotaur. The area was confusing, big, loud, and just plain annoying.

Grumbling slightly, he jumped off of the horse and smiled warmly at his Pegasus.

_Be safe ok boss! _He chirped _Those underground places can be getting real messy!_

"I'll keep that in mind." he told his horse and with one last whiny he flew off again. Probably in search for sugar cubes. With one last wistful look at the sky he turned to Ethan and smiled dryly.

"Alright, let's go take a bath." he said.

* * *

><p>Jason wished he was a cat. What? They did have nine lives didn't they? It would be much easier to steal from the gods if he has a few existences to spare.<p>

Light shimmered down from a window in the far corner of the room and Jason looked over across the table at the ninety year old man jiggling keys in front of his face tauntingly.

"Sorry kid." he said showing knarred teeth as he smiled "No one see's Jupiter without an appointment."

"I'm his son!" Jason protested and the man rolled his eyes in an almost exasperated manner.

"And I'm the keeper of keys. Specifically this key right here." he said holding up a gold credit card. The words O L Y M P U S stood out in silver as the man twirled it around in his tone clearly telling Jason to try something.

"Fine." Jason sighed as he watched the card disappear into a drawer. Not a very safe for a key to Olympus. "I'll go, if you would though, could you grab a taxi for me? You see I think there is monster on the fifth floor that I should take care of before I leave..." he let his voice trail off and gave the clerk a sheepish look.

"W-what?" he splutter "A monster?" he demanded and Jason nodded "What are you doing standing here then?" he almost shouted "You take care of that and I'll get your damn taxi!" with a frantic wave of fear he bolted out of the door, cough drops falling from his pockets behind him.

Chuckling, Jason walked over and opened the drawer, pulling out the gold card. He grinned, oh how he loved this card right now... With a couple swift strides, Jason made it to the elevator and pressed level five and waited with several other passengers. Out of nowhere the elevator music started up.

_America totally kicks ass. Strongest nation on Earth. Nobody can kick our ass. Nobody can intimidate us, because we don't give a fuck. We are motherfucking hard like a gangsta with a nine by our side._

What an odd song...

_Except there's no five-O gonna roll up and beat our ass down. And we're not really criminals, because there's no international law._

Should he take offense to this?

_No international law, because there's no international courts. And there are no international courts because we refuse to recognize any court that might ever try to stop us from doing whatever the fuck we want._

He is definitely offended now... A couple passengers were looking at each other with baffled expressions as the music played onward. A sudden ding filled the elevator and everyone but two people left. There was a moment in which the doors were about to close when two more people slipped in.

"Hey, did you get it Bro?" Thalia asked her eyes shining excitedly. Jason nodded and then gave a pointed look at the other two people in the elevator.

"You're going to blow our cover Thals!" Piper whispered.

_No trials, no courts, no laws for America. So we can do whatever the fuck we want. And we're not even criminals. Doesn't that fucking kick ass? What an excellent country!_

There was a moment of silence...

"Um...What did that just say?" Piper asked, her ever changing eyes turning bright green with curiosity.

"Don't ask about the music." Jason told her "I don't know." Piper smiled and Jason couldn't help but think that she was really pretty when she smiled...

"Hey! What floors are you guys getting off at?" Thalia demanded, looking at the other two people in the shaft with them.

"Uh...The next one?" the one girl said, looking at Thalia with wide eyes. The man beside her nodded quickly, looking slightly fearful of the Goth girl...He had every right to be.

Once the couple got off, Jason flung himself at the door and pressed the close button so they couldn't pick up anymore unwanted passengers. He flicked out the card and then grinned at Thalia.

"Do you have what we need?" he asked briskly and she smirked as she whipped out a bright red folder with bolded words of **CONFIDENTIAL** written on it. "Awesome" he said and put the card into the space near the door. There was a quiet moment-

_And we've gotten rid of the hypocrisy too. We used to make bullshit excuses for whatever it is we wanted to do. We would tell the world it was 'cause of human rights, or because the country was a dictatorship, or attacked first – we don't do that anymore. We don't make bullshit excuses, because we understand now. We don't have to justify ourselves. We don't have to tell the rest of the world shit. We do whatever the fuck we want for one reason, and one reason only: because we can..._

"This is a really weird song..." Piper finally said after several seconds "Who picks out this music? Especially with all the swearing...Not something you would usually hear in the elevator..." Jason shrugged a bit self-consciously. He looked over at Piper again who was zoned out for a minute. The light hit her perfectly, making it look like she had a halo affect around her. A piece of chocolate brown hair fell into her face and she pushed it back along with the rest of her braided hair. There was only really one thing in Jason's mind going on at the moment... As he opened his mouth to speak gods know what-

DING!

The elevator rattle and the door jumped open, revealing to them the world of Olympus.

* * *

><p>Nico wasn't in a good mood. Reason? No there wasn't a reason at all. There were <em>two<em>.

"Just try some Honey Oats!" Demeter pleaded as Nico shook his head defiantly at the disgusting excuse of food she put in front of him. "They're _good _for you." she added as if that would change his mind. Nico wrinkled his nose and tried to turn away only to be met with a cold stare from a rather pale goddess.

"See mother." Persephone said icily. "This is nothing but a rotten child. Trash." Nico's eyes narrowed but he knew better than talk back. He was not rather fond of being a flower, thank you very much.

"Nonsense daughter!" Demeter said with a rather determined look "He just needs some cereal and brighter colors...I would recommend the same for you as well darling." she added looking over at her daughter critically. "You have been eating here, right? You look a little off-color...You should really spend some more time in the sun dear..."

"That is the problem! We are underground!" hissed Persephone "There is no sun!" Demeter blinked and looked around, more than likely just realizing this.

"I see," she sighed and looked wistfully, probably wishing there was some fields of wheat somewhere. "I just wish everyone would be healthy..." with a pout she turned and kneeled to the ground. Almost instantly a small stock of plants sprouted up from the soil "Maybe we can make a farm here!" Demeter began joyfully.

"Dearest Aunt," Nico sighed and he felt Persephone's eyes dig into his back "I really need to speak to my Father. It is urgent."

"Well, very well dear go on." Demeter said pursing her lips "You'll have to visit me some other time... Try not to spend too much time with my brother though will you? I don't think we need another one like him walking around here." she said with her voice spilling with disgust. Nico nodded curtly and exited graciously, pleased that he had not been stopped. There was a moment in which Nico took a deep breath when he reached the black gates to his father's throne room. He opened it with a click and proceeded to walk forward towards the bone throne of Hades.

"Father." he said kneeling. He didn't dare look up. He already knew what he would see. Hades, sitting proudly on his throne with his oily hair sitting on his shoulders, and a pale face with no emotion staring at him. Eyes full of bitter resentment would look harshly into his own before a mouth would draw into a firm line of disapproval.

Yeah, he didn't even bother to look up. He kneeled there for what felt like hours, probably in reality about ten minutes before the God of the Underworld spoke.

"Rise my son." Nico stood, still keeping his eyes lowered. The way he said son...It sounded as though he were some kind of disease...To him that was probably all he was. A small burning rage built up in Nico at the thought and he raised his eyes.

Black pits were all he saw when he looked at his 'Dad'. No emotion. No warmth. No nothing.

"What is it that you need Nico?" Hades asked almost exasperated. Nico's hands clenched. Would it had been wrong to see his father under the circumstances he just wanted to see him? Apparently so.

"Father," he started slowly, the words rolling off his tongue "I have a question for you."

The god blinked and slight surprise was detected on the deity's face. He leaned forward in his throne, the bones crackled slightly at the sudden movement and Nico was suddenly aware of the horrid screaming coming from his father's robs. The spirits bobbing around, every so often reaching a hand out as of to touch Nico.

"And what might that question be?" Asked Hades. Nico took a deep breath. Think.

"Your Helm of Darkness. Does it have protection?" Whatever Hades was expecting it certainly wasn't that. It was probably the most off-hand, blunt, random question he had ever heard in his millennia of living.

"I...What?" he finally asked and Nico sighed and ran his hand through his hair warily.

"What kind of protection does your Helm have father?" he repeated and a small red tinge fell on the god's face.

"Why do you ask?" he snapped "What business of yours is it anyway?" Nico took that as a 'No I don't. I am a god and whoever steals from me will die. Why in the name of Zeus would I need protection?'

"On my travels..." Nico started slowly "I heard quite a lot of talk about your Symbol of Power. I was beginning to worry that someone was out to steal it." Hades took in that new bit of information and snorted.

"Please boy," he said with a wave of dismissal "The only way to even acquire my Helm is to take it from the shadows themself. Even then you must have great power to do it. I would just have to reach into the shadows and pull it out. Bianca could have probably done it with a little effort...I don't think you could." Ouch. That was a low blow and judging by the cold smile Hades gave his only son, he knew it too.

"I-I see." Nico muttered, wishing he could punch someone in the face. "Well, I'm sorry for bothering you father." he bent himself low for a formal bow and exited the room without another word.

Hades snorted to himself as he watched his son retreat. Foolish boy, what did he hope to accomplish with that?

Of course, Hades didn't see that small smile of triumph of Nico's face as he left the Underworld.

* * *

><p>Thalia couldn't help but wish she was with Luke right now. He was still in the infirmary but she was pretty sure they were on the same side right now. She glanced over at her brother as they walked through the golden paved streets of Olympus and almost laughed when she saw that he wasn't even looking at the scene. He was focused at the girl beside him.<p>

She shook her head at her brother's inane behavior. He obviously liked the girl though he wouldn't admit it. He was too Roman for that probably.

Roman. It was strange to think there was such a bold barrier between the two siblings by just that word. She could see how Jason was Roman. He walked straight and kept his eyes on his target (occasionally wandering towards Piper); he marched slightly, and tended to speak in firm, short sentences. He was much more formal than she could even hope to be and more disciplined.

Thalia was glad that she was Greek. Imagine having to be all military style all the time...Horrifying.

Golden gates were suddenly in front of them and Thalia brought out a worn hat.

"Remember that plan?" she asked her two partners in crime as she slipped on the old Yankee's camp Annabeth had lent her to Jason. Piper nodded and Jason gave a curt jerk of his head that might be perceived as a yes "Alright then...Uh...Any final words?" she asked.

"If I die..." Piper began optimistically "Keep Percy away from the kitchen. He tried to toast strawberries this morning. Oh, and good luck." she finished and a small smile flittered on Jason's face.

"Really? He put lucky charms and milk in a pot yesterday and left it on the stove." he chuckled and Thalia couldn't help but laugh along...Oh the things Percy did for them when he didn't even know he was doing them...

"Alright...Well...Hopefully see you in a hour." said Thalia. Thus their plan begins.

* * *

><p>Percy breathed. In and out. In and out. The black river flowed in front of him, swirling around like oil. He looked over at Ethan beside him who looked a little pale as he watched Percy cautiously make his way to the edge of the river.<p>

"Good luck." he managed to croak out. Percy gulped a bit and tried to give what would look like a confident nod of his head. The padded dirt was silent as Ethan paced and Percy watched the river for a moment.

Was it worth?

Then there was something...He wasn't for sure what, but something inside of him lit up and he knew the answer clearer than day.

It was.

* * *

><p>Thalia tried not faint. She pulled out Astrapí, her knew spear from the Titans, and held it Piper's throat. Piper didn't notice, her eyes wandering towards the place Jason had disappeared from when he pulled the Yankees cap over his head.<p>

"You ready?" Thalia asked. Blue colored eyes met hers and swiftly turned a violet shade as she they looked away.

"As I'll ever be." she whispered and he hand reached to grab something for support. There was nothing. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and looked at Thalia "Do you think...Do you think I'll know?" she asked "Know which one is my mom I mean." she added hastily and Thalia smiled gently.

"We'll have to see...Looking at your power though, I have a pretty good idea. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Jason walked behind his sister and Piper as the knocked on the throne room. The moment it opened he slipped inside, still invisible and watched silently.<p>

"APOLLO!" Zeus roared "You changed the elevator to what?" he demanded. Ah, it all made sense now.

"To-" Apollo began looking quite pleased with himself until Hera cleared her throat and nodded at the demigods in front of them.

"What is this?" Zeus suddenly boomed as he watched his daughter walk through the door, Piper held with a spear against her throat.

"Nobody moves else she dies" Thalia snarled and held the spear closer to Piper. Aphrodite stiffened and stared.

"Thalia Grace. What is a traitor doing in the noble palace of Olympus?" Zeus growled, waving aside the threat of killing Piper.

"I am here to negotiate father." Thalia said carelessly and outrage flittered on the king of God's face. He raised his weapon, perhaps to strike Thalia down but then Piper stepped forward.

"Do not attack." she said firmly "You will listen." Instantly, everyone's eyes but Aphrodite's glazed over with confusion.

"Do not...attack..." muttered Ares looking confused and a little hurt "Listen..." Piper smiled dazzlingly and stepped back but felt a little queasy as she did so. She had put too much energy into her words. Her powers felt drained.

"I have this." Thalia said conversationally, holding up the thick file from earlier. Athena's eyes watched it carefully before finally responding.

"And what might that be child?" she asked. Thalia walked over and handed it to her, ignoring the rest of the gods completely. Athena pushed back a curl from her face and read the folder. "This is...This is..." she breathed looking at lost for words "You have the Titan's war plans." she breathed.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded Zeus "You leave us a traitor and bring us information from the other side? Is this some kind of trick? Perhaps a token of forgiveness? Speak you fool!" Thalia's eyes flashed and Jason crept closer to the thrones.

"You believe I left a traitor?" she demanded "You are the fools! I had thought you would want a spy your side but apparently I was wrong!" Looks of disbelief and shock filled the room as gods began muttering among themselves.

"If that is so and you are on our side, then please explain why my daughter is being held hostage." Aphrodite suddenly demanded.

"It was necessary," Thalia dismissed with a wave of her hand "If you did decide to attack me I needed some kind of leverage didn't I?" Aphrodite's eyes narrowed and Piper let out a small choking sound.

"W-w-What?" she stuttered "You are my mom?" There was no answer to greet her words and Jason felt frozen right behind his Father's throne as he heard the news. Piper was a daughter of Venus? That made so much more sense...Kind of.

"Why should we trust you?" Athena spoke suddenly and the attention was diverted to her.

"What choice do you really have?" Thalia asked and Jason walked forward and gently began to ease Jupiter's bolt from its holster. Almost...Almost...Got it! Jason let out a small breath of relief as he put the bolt into his back pack and moved over to where he spied Poseidon's trident.

"I-" Zeus started but stopped. He looked down at his hand as if it had suddenly turned neon. His face started to flicker strangely like a television program, the face of Zeus switching between a self-absorbed god and a stern leader.

"What is this?" he whispered then turned to his daughter "You have a Roman among you."

"Calm down." Piper commanded and again all the gods went slack. Aphrodite stared at her daughter, realization beginning to hit her.

"You...You...You are with-? Piper!" she whispered.

"ZEUS!" screamed Poseidon "WHERE IS MY TRIDENT?" he asked, the ground shaking.

"Neptune!" snapped Jupiter "Mind your tone with me! Why would I touch your foolish trident?" Poseidon went to speak, his form beginning to flicker as well now, but was cut off by Juno...Or was it Hera? Pointing at the girls.

"It was them!" she screeched "This is why they are here! To steal out weapons!" Minerva's eyes flashed dangerously as Artemis pulled her bow closer. Thalia backed up as Zeus looked upon them with utter most rage.

"You dare take out weapons? You dare come to this fortress to humiliate us?" he roared and went to reach for his bolt.

"Run!" Piper yelled and Thalia bolted from the throne room. Hermes jumped up and sped away too, as Vulcan ran as well, more than likely influenced by Piper.

CRACK! A silver arrow hit Thalia in the back and she fell forward with a scream.

"Thalia!" Jason took off the hat threw it to this side as he ran towards his sister, the bolt and trident hanging out of his bag.

"The Roman!" Demeter yelled and plants began to curl themselves around them. With great effort Jason heaved Thalia into his arms and ran out the door through the vines, Piper attempting to follow suit.

"How are we going to get out of here?" she screamed at Jason, this had not gone as exactly planned.

"I don't know!" Jason called back, panic beginning to leak into his tone. Thunder roared and wind thrashed through Olympus as the thudded sound of yelling echoed throughout the palace. They were going to catch them!

"Jason! Your Dad's bolt! Lightning travel!" she yelled, referring to the time Thalia had shown them her new favorite way to travel. The more energy she had the easier she could do it and with the bolt...

"No! The bolt is too strong for me! It could kill us! Plus I've never actually lightning traveled that was Thalia's thing!" Jason screamed and staggered as he attempted to get away from the poison ivy wrapping around his leg.

"It is this or nothing!" Piper yelled "Jason...Please." They met eyes and Jason wasn't for sure who was more desperate at the moment. Rapidly, he yanked out the bolt and muttered a prayer to anyone who would listen...And wasn't trying to kill them at the moment.

All at once a light surrounded them. Voices screamed and Jason felt hands begin to wrap around his arm before everything disappeared.

* * *

><p>Percy took another deep breath and looked into the inky black depths of the River Styx. He had to do it now. With a quick rush of courage he stepped into the river.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Well that last section was brief :P lol anyway just review and stuff, you know the drill. Oh, and thank you for those who agreed with me about my cousin...I showed him that and he just rolled his eyes...Boys. <strong>

**Questions? Concerns? Comments? Review!**


	30. Chapter 30 JC Deals with Hormones

**What is this? A quick update *gasp* I know, I know! Dramatic right? Well I had some time off and thought I would surprise you with this lovely little chapter. I would also like to thank you all for your AMAZING reviews. When I read them I started jumping up and down and smiling cause I felt so happy reading them. You guys make me feel so good 3**

**Anyway, so here is the next chapter :P I do not own PJO in anyway shape or form...Sorry :P**

* * *

><p>Leo groaned as he sprinted as fast as he could to the training arena. Annabeth was going to <em>kill <em>him for being late for training...Again. Truth be told though, the extra sleep may have been worth it. He had never trained so hard in his life. With Crius, Annabeth, and a few other Titans; the past couple days at the base had been exhausted him.

Annabeth had explained to him that monsters didn't come into the Titans base because, like Olympus, it had protections preventing them to do so. This, however, didn't stop Crius from throwing him out of the base to face some monsters on his own. So far he had taken down three hellhounds, Stheno (she had been relatively easy), and a Fury. According to Crius he wouldn't fight too many monsters since most of them were on their side. Annabeth was contradictory to this and said that since they were on neither side they would have to fight double the enemies. Leo wasn't for sure if this was a very good perk for them.

As he sprinted faster to avoid having Annabeth making him lift weights for an extra hour he spotted a bright gleam come from his right. Curiosity must have gotten the best of him because he stopped and looked over at the spot the light had hit. Interesting. Leo wondered vaguely if it was some sort of machine. If so, what was it designed to do? He looked between the arena, and then back at the place the light had come from... Annabeth wouldn't be _too _mad would she? Especially if he found something worthwhile...

Creeping forward, Leo walked to the area the light from. A solid oak door with a brass handle stood proudly in front of him and Leo reached forward to open it, sword in hand. The moment his hand came in contact with the brass he let out a yelp and jumped back as a short but hard shock wave came through him.

"Ow." he muttered surprised and looked calculatingly at the door. What in the name of the gods was _that_? He stood there for a moment, pacing back and forth, trying to figure out what to do. He wasn't totally fond of becoming a Leo-sca-bob at the moment so he had to find a way to get the door down without touching the metal. Maybe if he kicked it down?

Grinning, Leo stepped back, ready to do one of those awesome police kicks you often saw on T.V. Folding his hands together in kung-Fu style, Leo let out a wild cry of fury (which all and all sounded more like a squeaky toy) and kicked the door.

"Oowwwwwwww!" howled Leo as he fell to the floor and grabbed his now throbbing foot. The door may have been slightly harder than he originally thought. Scowling with determination now, Leo picked up his sword and thrust all his weight forward, managing to get the sword all the way through.

"Ha!" Leo muttered proudly, "Take that door!" he grabbed the hilt of his sword and pushed it upward with all his might, managing to bring it up a couple inches as the sound of grinding wood surrounded him. Five, four, three, two... BAM! The middle of the door fell down and Leo let out a whoop of triumph. Door: 0 Leo: 1...That is if you didn't count Leo's first two attempts.

Walking through the small door he had created Leo entered the room.

The first thing he noticed was that the walls looked like a child had gotten charcoal and drawn on them. Thickets of black dust laid everywhere. The next thing he noticed was three people lying unconscious in the middle of the room.

Probingly, Leo walked forward and kneeled next to the nearest person and rolled them over so that he could see their face.

With a sickening gasp Leo backed away and stared.

Piper.

* * *

><p>The only way Percy could survive this is if he hung onto his mortal point. What mortal point? He had been raised as though he was infallible, invulnerable. He wasn't supposed to think of himself as a mortal.<p>

The moment he put his foot it he had the strongest urge to rip it out. The pain was overpowering. With much needed self-discipline he dove into the rest of the murky water.

Percy was dying; he knew he was. He had to be. For the first time in his like he had felt what it was like to drown, to not be able to breathe as water rushed into his lungs. Pain burned throughout his body like he had been skinned raw and dumped in alcohol. His eye sight went fuzzy and he could have sworn his bones were melting.

"Percy! Stop being such a kelp head and get out if the water!" Percy blinked and saw Tanya sitting on beach across from him. Laughing as she gestured him out of the water. Wasn't he supposed to be in the river Styx? Wasn't Tanya supposed to be dead? He ran out of the water to greet Tanya when he saw Katrina there instead, her stormy eyes smiling at him.

"Come on shark bait, are you coming or not?" she asked. Percy was startled.

"Katrina?" he asked "How? What-?" Katrina looked at him oddly.

"Katrina?" she asked "Who's that? Are you alright seaweed brain?" Percy did a double take. Annabeth. She grinned at him and held out a hand, helping him up out of the water and onto the sandy shore.

"I don't understand." Percy said confused "What's happening?" Annabeth just smiled and soon Percy looked down and saw they weren't at the beach anymore, they were in the river...Distractedly, Percy thought of a point in his back, that would be covered by armor and a place no one would aim for in battle to be his Achilles spot.

"Good pick" Annabeth smiled beside him "Maybe you aren't such a seaweed brain after all." before he could respond she was gone, swept away by the current and he was gasping for breath on the bank of the river.

* * *

><p>Thalia groaned as her eyes fluttered open. She <em>had <em>to be dead. How could she not be? All she remembered was running and pain...pain...Gods her back felt as though it had been set on fire and cut open. Gods, it hurt! She let out a small moan and flipped over to her stomach with her eyes still closed, hoping to escape the throbbing pain of her back.

"Nice of you to drop on by." Thalia's head shot up and looked over next to her. Luke was grinning, though it looked sad and his eyes were filled with amusement and concern.

"What are you doing here?" she snapped "You should be in the infirmary!" Luke raised an eyebrow at her and gave a pointed look at the room around them.

"I Am." he said simply and Thalia propped herself on her elbows, looking hard at the room around her. The room was white, and filled with counters and medical supplies. There was only one place she could be...

"Damn." she said "How did I get here?" Luke didn't respond his eyes were concentrated on something else.

"Excuse me!" Thalia yelped wishing she could shock the little creep "Are you staring at my butt?" Luke's eyes instantly snapped up to meet her angry blue ones.

"I- Uh..." he said blushing "No, Thals... I was Um...Your back..." he muttered and Thalia frowned. Her back? With great difficulty she turned to see her half exposed back which had no cloth on it and thank Hades for _that_.

It was _green_. Her back was _green_! With a hideous, shrill scream Thalia attempted to get up and gasped when more pain met her.

"M-my, my back!" she almost wailed "I-I-It's It's-"

"Green?" Luke asked and Thalia glared.

"How. In the name of Hades. Is my back. Green?" she asked darkly and Luke's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"You mean you don't remember?" Luke asked incuriously, as if he couldn't believe it.

"Um...Let's see...I remember going to Olympus but that is really about it." Thalia asked getting annoyed, what was going on?

"So...You don't know?" Luke muttered. At Thalia's angered looked her spoke again "Thalia...You got shot by one of Artemis's poisoned arrows and... And..." the next part he didn't seem to want to say. Thalia was frozen. Poison arrows? Surely...Surely...She would live right?

"Thalia did you hear me?" Luke asked worriedly. He was looking at her with full concern now, sadness etched in his face.

"What?" she asked and Luke leaned a bit towards her and reached out as if to touch her face.

"Piper and Jason, Thals...They're not doing too good."

* * *

><p>Nico kneeled in the unlit room alone. His eyes were closed and a look of calm yet determined concentration overtook his features. His hands shook as he reached out and for a moment his they disappeared. His arm dug deeper into the darkness and at this point sweat was trickling down his face and arms. His shirt started to stick to him and he used his other hand to brush his hair away from his face. Swallowing hard, Nico let out a grunt of effort and yanked his arm out of the shadows...There was nothing.<p>

He let out a growl of frustration and kicked the wall out of anger. He gave the room a murderous look and then took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. After taking a few successful calming breaths he slowly put his arm back into the shadow hole. His face was now contorted in obvious pain and effort.

Nico held his breath as he grinded his teeth and reached forward, drops of liquid falling off of him, tears or sweat, he couldn't be for sure. There was a moment of complete and utter silence then the sound of metal scrapping something. With a wild gasp Nico threw his hand back out and collapsed on the floor. He looked helplessly at his hand then froze.

On the ground next to him lay an ink black helmet, smooth and trimmed with silver. With a disbelieving smile Nico inched over and gently touched the helm. He felt inside of the thing where engraved were the words: πηδάλιο του σκότους.

At this Nico chuckled and held the thing close to him. He had done it.

He had done it.

* * *

><p>Annabeth wished she could cry. She wished she could break down and be the weak little girl she knew she could be.<p>

Or could she? Could she, Annabeth Minerva Chase, the proud daughter of Athena be weak? Was that physically possible? No. No it wasn't. It wasn't her, it wasn't her at all. She was the one who was supposed to be level headed, the one who always thought things through. She didn't have time to be moping about no matter how...distressing the news was.

However, as she looked at the medical report in front of her she wasn't so sure. Thalia... Her sister, the friend that was almost always there. She needed her more than anyone else in the world probably. This report...It had to be wrong. It _had _to be. Thalia was the one who didn't care whether something was impossible or not. She'd do it anyone just because she wanted to. She was like Percy in that way.

If Thalia didn't want to die she wouldn't. It was just this unspoken law of Thalia. She didn't die. Ever. But...Looking at this report, the neatly typed pages in front of her...The whole thing seemed irrevocable. It was clear as day, the poison would kill her after a couple days, the only thing they could do was to trap it.

Her hands twitched and quiet knock on the door made her jump. She pushed the papers in her desk and turned.

"Come on in." she called, trying to keep her voice impassive.

"Hey...Everything alright?" Annabeth almost wanted to sigh in relief. Tyler.

"Maybe... Kind of... No." she finally admitted. Tyler chuckled and ran his hand through his hair tiredly.

"I know how you feel." he said sadly and Annabeth raised a critical eyebrow.

"Do you?" she challenged half-heartedly. Tyler just gave her that same wary smile and perched himself on the ledge of the window, his clothes damp from his previous training with Hyperion.

"I think so..." he said softly then turned to her "Annabeth...What are you supposed to do when something happens to you that you have no control over? And you kind of want it to happen...but yet you don't?" Annabeth blinked in surprise. Tyler had never been the one for deep, philosophical thinking's before. He was usually wired for act first think later...Kind of like Percy. Why was she comparing everyone to Percy today?

"It depends on the situation." she said slowly with her eyes probing Tyler question.

"What if...What if I... Did something I did mean to do? Well I didn't do anything but...Well my heart did?" Annabeth resisted the want to snort despite the seriousness of the situation but seriously. 'My heart did'? How cheesy can you get?

"You like someone?" Annabeth said suppressing a smile. The truth of the matter was that Tyler was a son of Apollo and Apollo was a player. He could never commit to a relationship. The fact he actually _liked _a girl and not her body made Annabeth all the more curious.

"I do not!" Tyler said jumping up immediately. His face burning red "I most certainly do not love anyone!" Annabeth resisted the urge to laugh.

"Love? Who said anything about love?" she asked with amusement. Tyler glowered at her before stalking out the door.

* * *

><p>Percy wondered vaguely what it was like to have a peaceful life. Or more precisely, a life without immortals or girls. His mortal anchor was two girls he once loved and a girl he <em>did not<em> have _any_ feelings for. How did that work? What kind of dopey mortal anchor is that? Of course he would rather that then be dead but still...

"You're alive." Ethan gasped and Percy resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

"You seem surprised." he answered back "Did you not think I would live?" Ethan opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by something much more unpleasant.

"No Perseus Jackson. Because you won't." Percy looked over and groaned. Oh wonderful, Hades' oily head was here along with the demon grandmas.

"Hey Uncle!" he said pleasantly "How have you've been doing?" he asked and Hades let out an irritated noise.

"You are arrogant young hero." he hissed and Percy smirked and turned to Ethan. _Go_ he mouthed. Ethan didn't need to be told twice, he was out like a gazelle.

"So, are you going to try to kill me?" Percy asked as he took out Tempest "Cause' I don't really have a lot of time and I don't feel like wasting it on your ass." Hades let out a strange sounding battle cry and the grandma's attacked.

Enjoying the fun, Percy let them scratch for a moment before turning to them and taking a stab. The first grandma died with a wail.

"Die honey!" the second one snarled and Percy parried her claws before getting rid of her too.

"Good bye, Alecto dear!" he called while chortling. There was the sound of bangs and Percy realized that skeletons surrounding him were shooting guns. "That's rather rude." he told them and marched his way towards Hades, the bullets bouncing off of him.

"Percy Jackson." he started to growl but shut up the moment Percy grabbed him.

"Listen. If I were you I would stay where you are because I have some questions for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Waha! I am done! I might be able to get another one in this week :P Oh, and for <span>Wrothmonk<span>, I have decided since you review a lot to my stories that you are OK for a boy :P lol. You're not like my cousin...He's a...One of a kind... Like yesterday for instance. When I told him he wasn't allowed to come on my date because of the fiasco LAST time he thought I didn't want him to come because we were going to...Ummm...Yeah...THAT thing. AWKWARD! I swear the guy is freakishly overprotective when it comes to that stuff *sigh* and then my Aunt hit him with a sauce pan by accident so he was busy being mad at her to notice that I snuck out :P hehe... And for you sickos no, NOTHING happened when I snuck out FYI. We just bought coffee... Anyway I got to go :P My Uncle is nagging me to go ride more horse...BYYYEEEEE!**


	31. Chapter 31 Meetings, Hecate and Hades

**Well hello wonderful readers! I have the next chapter for you! Be proud ;) Also, I want to address something that happened in Chapter 27. I got a review that told me that Nyx is a primordial goddess which is true so sorry about that :P however I didn't mean to give any of you the impression that she was Kronos's daughter. When I put the words 'father' in there and stuff I was talking about Percy since in this story he is supposedly his 'son'. I didn't mean for there to be any confusion XD...Anyway enjoy the next chapter! I don't own a thing!**

* * *

><p>Nico paced in front of the infirmary. Back and forth, back and forth. He had heard the details of how Thalia, Piper, and Jason got the weapons and was waiting to be let in the hospital.<p>

"Nico?" Annabeth asked poking her head out "Oh, there you are. Come on in." in two quick motions Nico opened the door and walked into the room.

The first thing he saw was Thalia. She was laying on her stomach, pale as a sheet and drenched in sweat. Her back was…was…Green? Nico resisted the want to throw up at the sight. A couple beds away Piper lay with her arm wrapped securely and a dozen or so cuts on her face. Part of her stomach was visible enough to see it was blistering red and black in some areas. When she saw Nico she let out a grimace and waved.

"Hey." She murmured attempting to sit up. She got about half way before Nico pushed her back down.

"Not a good idea Piper." He warned and his eyes danced across the room. "Hey, where's Ja-" before he finished he cut himself off, his mouth agape. Jason lay in the next bed and looked worse that Piper and Thalia put together. His face black, like completely black like charcoal so you couldn't recognize him. His hair was singed off aside from a few burnt ends and angry red blisters covered his arms and legs. The areas which seemed clear were full of infected cuts that were an irritated white color that contrasted grotesquely with shining white skin.

"Oh gods." Nico muttered and Piper looked away.

"I know…He looks awful doesn't he?" she asked, shuddering slightly. Nico couldn't seem to find his voice to answer. "I would help him… If I knew how." She sighed and looked at the cloth in front of her. "Annabeth won't even look at the report to see how he is. She's been acting a little odd lately. After reading me and Thalia's examination she doesn't seem to want to look at Jason's…Does that mean that…?" he voice trailed off and she looked at Nico expectantly. What was he supposed to say? He didn't even know the right answer. Before he could talk though the door swung open revealing Annabeth, Tyler, Silena, and Leo.

"Nico, grab a chair real fast." Tyler said in a business like tone. Nico arched an eyebrow but said nothing. Annabeth brought out a chair and sat down, leaning forward as everyone else sat so she could get a better look at them.

"Alright, so since four of our members are in the infirmary...We decided the best place to have out meeting is at the infirmary." Annabeth said.

"And if someone is spying on us?" Nico asked glancing at the walls and doors. Leo waved a hand in dismissal.

"Already took care of it." he said with such a big grin that Nico thought it was better if he didn't know.

"Anyway," Annabeth continued, gaining the attention back to her "We have good news and bad. Good news: we now have Zeus's bolt, Poseidon's Trident, and Hades' helm." there was a moment before a round of applause came. Annabeth waited a moment then continued "Bad news: Jason, Thalia, Piper, and Luke are all injured and Percy isn't back from the River Styx yet." she paused a minute and a look of distinct worry crossed her face. "So the question is...What do we do next?"

"Well there is nothing we can do about Percy except wait for him to come back." Tyler supplied, his eyes drifting slightly to his right "As for Thalia, Jason, and Piper we can only help them get better. The real decision is what we do with the weapons."

"Personally, I think we should just hide them for now." Nico spoke up "We don't know who the new owners are yet, do we? So we need to find a safe place for them until we are ready."

"And risk losing them? Or someone stealing them?" snapped Thalia, who was propped up on her elbows. "We need to get power now. Not later!"

"But once we do the Titans will know! We will be considered a target!" Silena said from Tyler's right "I agree with Nico. We need to wait until the Gods and Titans are fighting until we make out move. They both need to be weakened." Nico gave Silena a grateful look and turned to Annabeth who seemed to be thinking.

"Thalia is right too. We managed to get these things from Gods. The gods know we took them only they think that was the Titans. It would be easy for them to steal them back. If we are going to wait we need a safe place to put them. No objections." Leo paused from fiddling with a piece of junk in his hands and looked up.

"Uh..." he said and everyone turned to look at him, making his face turn red. "You know, we could probably hide it in Tyler's room in like a safe or something." Piper snorted and shook her head.

"Leo, a god or titan could just blast open a safe." she said and Leo looked up defiantly.

"With a normal safe yeah, but with a safe made out of celestial bronze? With magic protected enforces? Not likely." Annabeth leaned forward and looked over Leo with interest.

"And you think you can get that?" she asked skeptically.

"No. I don't." Leo replied "I think I can make it."

* * *

><p>"...so you're not going to help?" Percy asked as he sipped his coke across from a livid looking Hades who looked as if he were dying to strangle him.<p>

"No. I am not going to help the Olympians." he said stiffly and inwardly Percy frowned. Without Hades the gods would be flattened, not weakening the Titans' at all.

"I see..." he murmured "Well I suppose that is good news!" Percy said joyfully as he took another sip of his drink "Without you we wouldn't stand as much of a chance but with you gone we would take over Olympus much easier...Then with all of us we can turn our attention to the Underworld."

"What do you mean 'turn our attention to the Underworld'?" snapped Hades his face turning the color of sour milk.

"You don't honestly think we are going to leave you alone do you? You may be safe during the war but afterwards you will have hundreds of Titans after you and your home. You won't stand a week." Percy smiled cruelly and stood up, stretching tauntingly as he did so. "Well, good night Hades. Fancy having a nice time with you. I'm glad that you didn't just disappear when I grabbed ahold of you. It was nice having a little chat." Hades made a face and clenched his fist.

"The only reason I tolerated your talk was so that you wouldn't harm my son. We had our little talk; I gave you the information you need. Now where is Nico?" Percy smiled again. Hades has been rather helpful in giving him some insightful information. Of course the deity hadn't done it willingly; Percy had to tell him that he had kidnapped his only demigod son to get the information he needed.

"He will be given to you in time I promise. Of course...If we win the war that won't matter much will it? Goodbye Uncle." Percy turned and smirked to himself as he walked away, the bullets of skeletons easily ricocheting off of him. He had the information he needed and also gotten Hades in the war.

As Percy exited the Underworld to be greeted by Ethan and Blackjack he noticed how absolutely gorgeous the day was.

* * *

><p>Tyler looked down at his hands as he walked swiftly to the other side of the Titans' Base. The day was eerie, nothing unusual there, and the sky was gray, that again not much different. He kicked a rock as he walked by and sighed, his eyes searching for the black house in the corner of the area.<p>

He had been sent to get parts for Leo's creation which all in all was said to be made within three says. Tyler didn't care what the others said that kid was no son of Hermes. There was something more to him than running and stealing. He liked to actually make things happen, figuratively and physically. There was also this odd kind of aura around him... This warm kind of power that always radiated when you were around him. The guy was...Special. Tyler looked forward to seeing him grow.

Ha, as if he would live to see that far. With a wary sigh Tyler ran his hand over his face tiredly. He just couldn't wrap his mind around it. Not at all. They were facing double the enemies. Twice the chance of dying. The chances of him living through that were so slim he bet that it was considered an underweight chance. Gods, even he jokes were lame now.

Not to mention he had to protect her from any harm as well. He couldn't let anything happen to her. He knew it was totally wrong for him to feel this way. Sick even, but he couldn't help it. She was like the one thing off-limits to him in life and like all off-limit things...He just had to have it. She was so sweet, so thoughtful, and strong. He loved not only how she said things to him but what she said to him. He swore every time he was around her he felt as though the world stopped rotating.

Great. Now he sounded like a love-struck horse. The girl was intoxicating, almost sickly so. He needed to get away from her but he just couldn't help it. He couldn't. She deserved batter though, she deserved what she had before Tyler came along and he wished he could give it to her. Unfortunately that was not how things worked.

He turned the corner and glanced upward at the sky which was thundering indignantly. The gods were not happy with their share of the deal right now. Three of their strongest weapons gone. Haha.

This was another thing Tyler had to consider though, say he did live, say they did succeed...What would happen. He would be a god? Like...A god. Those super cool guys with the ladies on their arms, snap your fingers lightning bolt comes out of nowhere, handsome, filthy rich kind of god? Whoa. That would be awesome. But was he really ready for that? He was only sixteen. Was he responsible to be the god of something? Would he screw up like the other immortals? What would even be the god of? Music like his dad? Poetry? Healing? The sun? For some reason all of those options seemed unappealing. Swallowing hard, Tyler surged forward trying to push the annoyingly depressing thoughts out of his mind.

"Mr. Jenson. Nice of you to stop by." Tyler didn't jump or whirl around. He simply leaned against the black railing of the gate he had come to and smiled at the old, black house.

"Evening Hecate." he said simply and slowly a woman appeared.

She was...enchanting. No pun intended. Her hair was red, almost like fire and seemed to blow back as though it were being whipped around by some invisible wind. Electrifying green eyes peered at him around thick frames of black lashed. A pale and fragile finger was wrapped around a broom and she wore an odd sort of cloak around her.

"Why don't you come inside dear." she said. Her voice was strong, though it seemed a little rough, as though she had a sore throat or something. Tyler followed the woman into the small house. Up close it didn't seem like a black shack. It looked like a cottage from a fairy-tale. A straw roof was thatched on a shelter that could have been built out of linkin logs. The only thing was it was painted entirely black making it look like something you would see in nightmare.

Once inside, Tyler noticed the whole thing was a lot of more joyful...and unorganized. Cauldrons lay strewn around the living room and kitchen, leaking with different color liquids. Vials and vials were propped up against the window, reminding Tyler of a rainbow. Books seemed to be thrown everywhere, dog-eared at certain pages and opened and random ones. He wished there was a place to sit but he didn't, in fear that he would blow up at the slightest movement.

"Uh...Wow. Nice place." he sputtered out and Hecate peered over at him as she caught a toad and stuffed it into a jar.

"Well, thank you dear." she said "Sorry the whole place isn't clean. Being the goddess of magic is quite a handful." Tyler gave her what he hoped to be a reassuring smile. He glanced around the place again and fidgeted, waiting until the goddess had picked up a black cat off of the sofa and threw it in a cauldron before he opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh, bless me!" Hecate suddenly shouted and his her face with her hand. "I can do magic for Zeus's sake!" with a snap of her fingers everything went flying. Tyler yelped and threw himself to the ground to avoid getting his with a large hat and some jars of squirrel hearts.

Once he looked up again to see that the coast was clear, Tyler moved over warily to sit next to Hecate. He looked over to see the flustered woman smiling at him patiantly, probably waiting to hear what on earth he was here for.

"My lady," Tyler began "I was wondering if you could give me these items." he said handing her a list of supply "I need them for a project we are doing and you are really the only one who has it." Hecate blinked and took the list, her emerald eyes reading over it carefully.

"I see..." she murmured and got up, taking a quick bit out of the sofa she did so...Wait what? Tyler did a double take and nearly jumped out of skin. The couch was made out of candy! In fact...Now that he got a closer look he could quite a bit of it was made out of licorice, cotton candy, chocolate, and a variety of delicious treats. Hecate must have sensed Tyler's bewilderment because she laughed good naturedly

"Haven't you ever heard the tale of Hansel and Gretel dear child?" she asked as she shuffled through a cupboard at the other side of the room. Tyler was still in too much shock to really answer. After a couple minutes Hecate came back, her hands full of goods and all the stuff Tyler needed. He held out his hands expectantly but Hecate scoffed.

"No, no. I don't just give things away for free you know. I expect payment." Tyler blinked, taken aback by the sudden demand.

"Oh... I'm I didn't realize you wanted payment." he said "I didn't bring anything with me." as if to prove the point he pulled out his pockets. Hecate pursed her lips.

"This is why I joined the Titans side! No respect! People just expect me to give them things like that but no, no one ever thinks about paying me for their things do they? They just prance around asking for things and never even thinking once about giving me any credit!" Tyler blinked and almost stepped back, waiting for her to finish her ranting. Once she seemed to be done she took a deep breath and glared and Tyler for a moment before speaking again.

"The payment isn't money young one." she snapped and then considered "The payment is fear." Tyler blinked and looked at her for a moment before responding with a slow

"O-kay then...So, uh...How do I pay with this um...Fear?" Hecate rolled her eyes and glared at Tyler accusingly before walking into the back room and coming back out with three vials.

"It is simple. Just think of fear and fear will come out. I'll catch it in this bottle." Tyler had no idea what she was going to do with a bottle of fear but decided it may be best to just go along with it. He closed his eyes and thought.

Nothing happened.

"How does this work again?" he asked "I am thinking of fear and nothing is really going on." Hecate made an irrated noise in the back of her throat, her face turning a little more dangerous.

"Alright," she said rubbing her temples "Don't think of things that you fear."

"But you said-"

"There is a difference!" snapped Hecate and took another deep breath "Fear and things you fear are different. Think of not the things you are scared of but what fear is. Think of the meaning not to just you but everyone." Tyler gaped at the goddess. Was she insane? He didn't understand half of that. Never the less, he closed his eyes, praying that she gets whatever she is looking for. There was a moment of silence before three strange popping sounds erupted out of no where. Tyler opened his eyes to see the three vials full.

"What? It worked?" Tyler asked aghast. Hecate just smiled warmly and looked at the vials. One was smooth and clear, the next look like ocean trapped in a bottle, and the last held nothing but it shook violently.

"Thank you Tyler Jenson." Hecate smiled as she pushed him out of the house "I do hope your fears were nothing to private because I may be looking at them closely soon." Tyler turned to asked what the heck she was talking about but before he could a hand landed on his shoulder.

"Jenson, get in your armor quickly." It was Prometheus. He had a sword at his side and some kind of twisted smile on his face "We are going into battle."

* * *

><p><strong>Ah! Yet another cliff hanger! Sorry 3 lol Anyways tell me what you think! I love all of your reviews! Also I know the ending part with Hecate is a BIT confusing but It'll be cleared up soon don't worry :) Also, I had this crazy idea you see. You'll have to tell me what you think. So I am going to finish writing this story, then another story (My Huntress story), and then I'm leaving fanfiction :'( I know...So sad... But I was looking through my past writings and I thought HEY! my writing wasn't that good back in the day! So I was considering rewriting that stuff before I go... Any input?<strong>


	32. Chapter 32 Battle

**Hey everyone! Just a short little chapter for you today :P Hope this is a good set-up chapter for you until the next long one comes out... Oh, and I had a bit of confusion in the last chapter. Let me fix some things up for you-**

**Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Nico Di Angelo, Jason Grace, Silena Beauraguard, Luke Castellean, Piper McClain, Leo Valdez and Tyler Jenson. Sorry if there are any confusions with the last names. So in the last chapter when the guy said 'Jenson get your armor' he didn't mean Jason :P Sorry!**

* * *

><p>Annabeth was solemn as she strapped on her armor. Wishing desperately she knew where Percy was. Shouldn't he be back by now? Was he dead? If he was they would have heard something by this point right? Fidgeting slightly she readjusted her armor again to keep her mind off of things and brushed back a strand of hair in her face. Crius had told them that they would be going into battle any minute now...How? Why was there such a sudden attack? The gods were not in an offensive position to attack! Thalia had given them to Titans war plans but those were for defensive terms...Wouldn't they have been informed if they decided to go and attack?<p>

"Annabeth." Annabeth spun around and got her knife out, ready to use it when she saw-

"Piper?" she asked looking at the girl. He face was now free of cuts and her arm wasn't in a sling any more but still wrapped tightly.

"Hey, can you help me with these?" she asked gesturing to the tangled armor around her. Annabeth looked her over skeptically.

"Piper what are you doing out of the infirmary?" she asked and Piper smiled prettily at her.

"I'm not as bad as Jason or Thalia. The nurse said I could leave now." she said twisting a piece of her hair and biting her lip, nervousness overtaking her face.

"I see." Annabeth said, still looking critical "But you haven't any proper training. Piper I don't think you can be in battle right now. You're just not ready." At this a rebellious look overtook Piper's face and her expression suggested that Annabeth had just morally offended her.

"What?" she almost screeched "I just went and stole from the-" she started but was cut off by Annabeth's fierce glare and the pointed look at the people around her. Her eyes telling her to shut up now. Piper clenched her teeth and looked at Annabeth, the two of them attempting to stare the other down.

"Piper." Annabeth said evenly "We only have a couple people on our side. We can't afford to risk anyone. Take care of the others...Especially Thalia." This last comment seemed to capture Piper's attention.

"What do you 'especially Thalia'?" she asked and Annabeth glanced around again, as if fearing they would be overheard.

"Piper...The poison in her body is spreading. She's going to die. There is only one way I can think to save her now I we don't have much time to do it." Piper's eyes widened.

"How?" she basically mouthed and Annabeth bit her lip and dropped her voice to a husky whisper.

"She has to be turned immortal."

* * *

><p>Jason's eyes refused to open. He heard voices, felt the draft of the heater next to him, tasted the ambrosia they were feeding him, smelt the alcohol they used on his wounds, but his eyes seemed to reject seeing. He tried to shift slightly only to be greeted with intense pain. Ugh. This was so not how he pictured dying. He had always thought he would die some quick, painless, herioc death. Like him dying as he slayed Kronos and the whole world being saved.<p>

You know. _That_ kind of death. He certainly didn't foresee himself burned by his own Father's bolt and lying helpless in a hospital as he slowly was killed. Or at least he thought he was being killed. Was he going to live? How long had he been here? One day? Two? Three? They were all beginning to blend together in an odd, twisted way. With another groan Jason calmed himself by going over battle plans by himself, trying to position his new allies in appropriate positions.

Percy and him would lead of course, them being the strongest. Leo would be in the middle, he wasn't strong in defense yet but he would do well in offense so he had to be kept somewhere in between. Silena...Would have to be on the side. She was weak and side attacks would be easiest to block. Children of Venus were usually good at dazzling people by a side view anyway. Daughters of Venus...

He would have never suspected Piper to be a child of Venus. Within the short span he known her he had figured her to be a child of Mercury, Corus, Muta, or heck, maybe even Mars. Never Venus though. He had always assumed her beauty came from her mortal parent... Not that he looked or anything. Piper was just so...Strong. So caring, wise, smart, sweet, rebellious... He just couldn't even consider her as a shallow daughter of _Venus_.

With a forced shake of his head (or perhaps a twitch since he couldn't move much), he forced Piper out of his mind and went on to think about the formation again. Piper would be the other side...She would be strongest there and least likely to get hurt... Not like he cared or anything, they just needed to keep their numbers up.

Luke would be in the back. He was pretty strong and was quick enough to alert the others if an oncoming attack was coming. Nico would be back there was well. His powers would be useful if they needed extra protection. As far as Annabeth goes she would probably do best beside Percy and himself, she was their main strategist and a child of Minerva so he fighting should be strong. His sister would be in the middle. He didn't care how strong she was she had power to attack offensively and she wouldn't get hurt there. Especially next to Leo.

Satisfied with his formation Jason wished he could go out and test it out... Or at least tell someone it. Unfortunately he couldn't move which was a real detriment over yonder. With a small noise of disgust Jason tried to find something else to keep his mind occupied while he lay there uselessly. Fortunately for him, two people decided to walk into that room that very moment.

"Is she asleep?" the first voice asked and Jason almost jumped in surprise. Piper! Um...Not that he was excited to see her or anything...

"Yeah." he heard Luke muttered from the other side of his sister "I think Jason is too...Though you can never tell with him, the kid doesn't move much anymore." Jason almost let out a noise of protest to inform the dull child of Mercury he _was_ indeed there when Annabeth spoke up.

"He's healing." she said flatly "Which is more than we can say for Thalia." What? Thalia wasn't healing? Why? What was wrong with her? Jason felt as though something nasty was welling up inside of him. _What was wrong with his sister_?

"Luke, you're almost ready to get out of here. A couple more swigs of nectar and you should be fine." Piper told him and Jason heard a grunt of annoyance.

"Yeah, it's not like I've been saying I'm fine for the past week or anything." Luke muttered and then there was the sound of someone slapping someone else- more than likely Luke.

"Piper has talked me into letting her fight." Annabeth continued and this time Jason _did _make a noise of protest though it went unheard. There was a _fight_ going on? Come on! Why did he have to miss the fight? And why in the name of Pluto was Piper fighting? She hasn't been properly trained! Going with them to the gods was one thing; she didn't have to fight, but actually going into battle! She'll be killed! Meanwhile Annabeth continued "We need as many numbers as we can get and with Percy and Jason not here it will be...rough. The thing is we'll have to see which side is losing and support them without being noticed what we're doing. It'll be complicated but it could work."

"We can do it." Luke said and Jason heard the distinct sound of someone getting up from a bed or chair "Piper you think you're ready for this?" he asked and Jason tried to shout out '_No! Not she's not you idiot!_' But all that came out was a weak moan, again unnoticed by the people occupying the room.

"Bring it." Piper said, a bit pompously, but there was that one note that held a bit of fear in it. Jason took a breath and focused with all the energy he could gather and ground his teeth as he attempted to lift an eyelid. Slowly, he could see a bit of light coming in...Then the other eye opened...A bit more...

Finally! If he had been stronger he would have laughed with relief at being able to see again, however, his heart sunk when all he _could_ see was the retreating backs of three people leaving the room.

* * *

><p>Tyler Jenson wished he was better at putting on armor. He had spent the past five minutes attempting to put it on with no prevail. Apparently he couldn't get the straps right, or put the pieces on the right parts...Or even fit one piece over his head. Needless to say when Silena walked in she found Tyler in some kind of exorcist position on the floor.<p>

"Uh..." she said her eyes wide as she watched a blushing Tyler attempt to take his breastplate off of his knee "You need help." she finally said; it wasn't a question, it was a fact.

"No, no, no, no!" Tyler snapped "I don't need any help at all!" Silena rolled her eyes at the naivety of the statement and kneeled forward to undo all the straps around him.

"Nice armor." Tyler said after a moment of just sitting there, Silena looked down and felt a wave of sadness rush over her. She stopped what she was doing and traced the pattern lovingly.

"Thanks." she breathed "Charlie made it for me..." she trailed off and the continued again "He knew I loved the color blue so he took some metal and made it. He carved things we would always talk about...Like here it says 'beach'." she said gesturing to the words παραλία on her armor "and here it says my name...and his...and love." she sighed and ran her fingers through her black hair and stood up, admiring her work and Tyler's newly fixed armor.

"Oh." Tyler said shifting uncomfortably. He paused for a minute before saying "You like blue? I always thought since you were an Aphrodite girl you liked pink." Silence chuckled before nodding.

"I like pink." she agreed "It's pretty. But I like blue better. It is calm and peaceful. I wish everything was blue." Tyler watched her with big eyes for a moment.

"You're eyes are blue." he told her and she smiled at him.

"Most of the time they are, yes." she said and catching Tyler's questioning glance she went on "They change sometimes. I guess it is a gift from my mom, changing my appearance at times." Silena looked out towards the clump of demigods marching their way out of the base "Well...I guess we better go join them." she sighed and touched something on her neck, a necklace Tyler realized, probably from her boyfriend.

"Yeah...You go ahead," he told her "I'll...I'll meet up with you later." Silena sent him a questioning look but nodded and jogged off, disappearing in the mass of people and monsters. Tyler smiled, he would have to catch up later but for now...He had some work to do.

* * *

><p>Nico's legs were about to fall off. They had been marching, literally, about two hours and felt like shit doing it.<p>

"Where the heck is this 'oh so important' battle anyway?" he asked the boy next to him. The boy looked over at him, his eyes darting across the lines. They weren't supposed to be talking.

"I don't know." he said quietly and Nico snorted, of course he didn't.

"Wonderful." he said sarcastically and the boy looked over at him warily. Nico's eyes wandered around, looking for a familiar face or what not. Nothing. Scowling, Nico tried to turn to get a better view but still saw nothing. What was the plan anyway? He didn't get to see Annabeth before he got swept off to battle to know.

"Halt." snapped Hyperion his eyes looking excited as he watched something over the hill. There was a moment in which everyone just stood there, waiting for who knows what to happen. Then the boy beside him made a small strangling noise.

"What is it?" Nico asked trying to see around the people in front of him.

"Well..." the boy muttered "The enemy is attacking Camp Jupiter, you know, our new base. They're trying to get it back apparently. I don't know how they know about all our securities but they do. We are being sent here to defend it." Nico nodded. Trying to figure out what his next move was.

"Attack on three!" Hyperion shouted his voice barely containing his excitement. "One!" he yelled and Nico managed to look and see they were at the entrance of Camp Jupiter "Two!" Hyperion's voice went up an octave with such happiness. Everyone had their weapons drawn out and monsters growled as they leaned forward and snarled with anticipation.

"THREE!" bellowed Hyperion and everyone rushed forward at once, Nico among them.

* * *

><p>Annabeth was on a roll. She was unable to tell who was winning the battle right now so she went with just killing anyone in her path. Her knife sliced a monsters into dust as she whirled around and kicked a demigod in the face. She heard shouting off in the far distance but was unable to make out what it was saying. In the far corner of Jupiter she saw Piper dazzling some god-supporters before sinking her knife into them. She jumped over a fallen hero and dug her knife into somebody's head...She wasn't for sure who at this point. The cry of battle raced everywhere as Annabeth took down yet another monster, a hellhound this time.<p>

Hermes weaved in and out while- Wait. What? Annabeth froze and glanced over at the god, his eyes alight in cold fury as he took down another demigod. _The gods were here_? Annabeth felt her breath hitch as she pulled her knife out from another victim. Her eyes scanned the area, looking for one person who would know what to do.

"Annabeth!" she spun and smiled grimly as Luke made his way towards her, using backbiter to take down a demigod in his way. "The gods!" he gasped "They're-"

"Here, I know!" Annabeth yelled cutting him off as she spun to avoid getting ran over by the minotaur. "What are we supposed to-" she was cut off by a loud bang and Luke gasped as he turned to see a building crumple to the ground. Annabeth turned and screamed as the building began to collapse upon her.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah not my best but hopefully it'll keep you guys happy till' next week :) Anyway I got to go! Review!<strong>


	33. Chapter 33 It Ends

**People I don't have a lot of time so we gotta make it short. Sorry for the late update...I'm supper busy which is why this I am in a hurry to write this. I don't own anything...Please review...yeah thats about it isn't it? Ok, enjoy the chapter! Bye!**

* * *

><p>The building let out a great shudder and Annabeth screamed, shielding herself from the falling debris, looking around desperately for an escape. The rubble would be on her in three...two...one...Annabeth closed her eyes, waiting, just waiting for the pain to come. It didn't though. All she felt was something warm wrap around waist and being yanked somewhere, air flying through her hair casually. There was a loud bang and Annabeth felt the ground come to greet rocks pressed into her skin, making blood shine through but that wasn't the first thing she noticed.<p>

The first thing she noticed was that she wasn't dead...Which was good.

Her eyes opened blearily and she could make out the deformed shape of a collapsed building only ten feet away from her. How had she gotten out? Her arms felt weak at there was a cut on her hand from gripping her dagger too hard.

"Are you alright?" Annabeth let out a wild gasp and looked down to see that there was still something wrapped around her waist.

What the-? She thought and her eyes traveled back as she turned to get a clear view of what was holding her.

"Are you alright?" Percy asked again, his eyes shining with fear.

"I...Um- I" Annabeth managed to stutter out "You saved me." she said blankly Percy nodded and Annabeth repeated to phrase slower "You _saved_ me."

"Uh...Yeah." Percy said looking a bit alarmed at her reaction.

"I could have got out myself." Annabeth finally concluded and yanked Percy's arms off of her.

"Didn't look like it from where I was standing." he muttered, dusting himself off.

"You must have been standing at a bad angle then."

"Can't you just say thank you?" Percy frowned, looking slightly annoyed. He seemed quite oblivious to the roaring battle going on around them.

"For what? I could have gotten out fine without you shoving me to the ground." Annabeth snapped back and Percy's eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Shoved you to the-? What the Hades Annabeth? Ugh. Fine. Next time I _won't_ save you." he snarled and turned to Ares who was taking on four demigods at the moment.

"HEY!" He shouted "STUPID! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? YOU CAN'T KILL A DEMIGOD?" He yelled and Ares froze, his eyes glowing with pure rage.

"What was the punk?" he growled and the four kids backed away, obviously thinking that Percy could solve this problem on his own.

"I'm sorry. Do you have a hearing problem?" Ares made a sound that could have been perceived as a bull or an angry goose.

"Watch it kid, I'm a god." Percy rolled his eyes at the god. It seemed as though he was taking out all his frustration and annoyance with Annabeth out on Ares in which she wasn't complaining.

"Not a very good one I see." Percy taunted back and Ares launched himself into battle. Percy parried quickly and within a moment Ares' sword clattered to the floor.

"Lucky shot." he hissed as he dived for his weapon. Percy smirked and within the moment Ares sword was on the ground once again. Annabeth stood there for a moment in quiet awe. She knew Percy was good; he had trained with Titans for all his life but still…To disarm the god of war within seconds? Incredible.

"Why you little-" Ares began but Percy wasted no time bringing the sword down at the gods face.

* * *

><p>Piper was hurt. She didn't even last <em>ten minutes<em> without getting hit by something and ending up face down on the ground. Bloody brilliant. Blood was oozing from her stomach and there was a long cut down the side of her leg.

"This one is still alive." Piper looked around, only seeing the feet of battle in front of her. Then her eyes landed on a pair of sandals right in front of her.

"Get up." The woman snapped and grabbed her by the upper arm. Piper blinked and almost passed out when she saw the woman.

"Lady Athena." she whispered. Athena said nothing; she just sat there allowing Piper to study her over. Blood was smeared all over the goddess' olive skin tone and white dress. A spear was held in the opposite hand, glittering in the sun. Golden dust had settled in black, curly hair that reached a little past her shoulders and gray eyes looked Piper over penetratingly.

"You were with Thalia Grace." she said simply and Piper made a little choking noise.

"You are Piper McLean." Athena went on; giving no implication she had heard her. "Tell me. Whose side are you on? Those documents you gave us on the Titans war plans...They were real." Piper's eyes were wide as she attempted to weakly yank away from the goddesses iron grasp. Athena opened her mouth to say something when she paused and let out a yelp.

"Ack!" she screeched attempting to rid her dress of...Fire?

"YEAH!" Leo screamed, he looked like an absolute manic, his black hair was everywhere, and his eyes held a mad glint to them. His hands were on fire...Like _literally_ on _fire_.

"TAKE THAT GODS! TAKE THAT OWL LADY! LET GO OF MY FRIEND BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO A TOASTED OLIVE!" For a moment everything went quiet. Percy and Hermes, who were now dueling stopped and slowly turned as did almost everyone else.

"Dude." Nico muttered as he came out of the shadows "...You just pissed of Athena." From behind her Piper heard a appraising murmur from some Titans and a few worried comments from Annabeth.

"Uh..." Leo said. He must have realized what he said was a grave mistake. The mad glint in his eyes was gone and his tan face had turned an ashen gray. Once the shock of Leo insulting the goddess of war and wisdom washed over it seemed people were beginning to realize that his hands were on fire as well. Typical.

"Your hands are on fire." someone said in awe.

"Uh... Yeah." Leo said, his eyes trained on Athena. Her arms had gone slightly slacked, so that she let go of Piper who quickly backed away. Her face was totally blanked aside from a look of cold fury in those intense gray eyes. As more muttering were going on about Leo's hands she took a sharp step forward to face Leo.

"What did you just say?" she asked and everyone went quiet at the venom in her voice.

"Olives are good?" Leo asked in a small voice ans Athena took a step closer, her spear touching his chin.

"Do you wish to test me demigod?" she asked, her voice was shaking slightly with anger.

"N-No ma'am." Leo stammered looking alarmed.

Athena lunged.

* * *

><p>Silena was running. Her hear thumped almost violently as she rushed over to her room on the far side of the Titans base. Of course she would be the idiot that forgot her weapon. Typical. As she raced forward to her room she ran into something hard, falling back on her butt.<p>

"Oof." she groaned and a hand was held to help her up.

"Sorry about that." a voice spoke and she looked up to see Tyler standing there, his eyes warm as he heaved her back to her feet.

"What are you still doing here?" she asked him and a small bit of red fell on his cheeks.

"I had to do something." he shrugged "You?" and this time Silena shrugged.

"Forgot my knife." she grinned and Tyler nodded as though he had been expecting this.

"Smooth." he laughed and Silena glared at him over her shoulder as she ran off to the building.

"Shut up!" she yelled back and scrambled down the long, empty hallways to unlock the doors.

Cursing herself, Silena marched forward and attempted to swing her door. Her room was bland, with pale, peeling white paint and a bed. Nothing else. She had been promising herself to decorate it but never got the chance.

As she gave the door one final push it swung open and Silena froze. Taking a moment to remember if this was the right room or not.

Everything was...Blue. The walls, ceiling, floor, bed. It was all blue now. Someone had taken the place and made it into some kind of heaven. The walls were a dark shade of blue with a lighter color stenciled on their to make hearts. A light blue carpet was laid out and her sheets were an aqua color. She walked forward, her eyes huge. Who could have done this. When she got to her bed she found her knife laying there with a note on it.

_Thought this would help your room look a little nicer..._

There was no signature.

* * *

><p>Tyler knew they were dead. The moment Hecate came on the battle field he knew. He had just snuck off from Silena's room, almost getting caught when he saw the red-headed woman hitching up her dress and running to the fight. Her chest heaved up and down as she stumbled forward, her hand wrapped tightly around something in her hand.<p>

"Shit" he muttered. Why was her face looking so...Evil? Hecate paused and then turned to him, a small smile gracing her lips as she caught his eyes. She held something up to him where he could. A bottle? Before he could think about it she had gone. Now as he was stabbing everything within distance he saw her again. Fire colored hair bounced as she pushed her way to the top of the hill where Hyperion stood.

What the-? Then he saw a flash of the bottle and it suddenly flashed in his mind.

No...No...It couldn't mean that...

Racing as fast as he was willing to go, his feet stumbled up the hill and over to where the two deities stood.

"Ah, there he is." Hecate smiled as he approached and waved cheerily and Hyperion just stared, his hand wrapped tightly around the bottle.

"What" he gasped "Are you doing?" Hecate chuckled and brushed back a strand of her hair.

"Dear, remember when I took your fears?" she asked and Tyler's voice went up an octave.

"No...I mean I do remember but, but what are you-?"

"One of your worst fears was a possibility." Hecate smiled as she jerked her head towards the bottle. "I got...curious and looked over at it. I found it was something very...Intresting. It seems as if your worst fear was some secret club being found out about." Before Tyler could respond something yanked his arm and he looked over at the fiery hands of Hyperion.

"So." he said with gritted teeth "What can you tell me about this J.C.?"

* * *

><p>Thalia was dying. She could feel the strength leaving her body. she could feel the pain spreading across her life jam. She was <em>dying<em>. Her hands shook as she looked over towards the safe hidden safely under the bed.

She had heard the words Annabeth had spoken. The only way for her to live was to become a goddess and fast. Her eyes fluttered to her brother who seemed to be back to sleep again. He had woken up yelling bloody murder not too long ago.

Leo had finished the safe an hour before the headed off to battle. He had warned her not to touch it because it could go not be used to her touch yet and explode, killing her. Yet...Wasn't she already dying. What was the worst that could happen, really? There was a moment in which a limp hand inched its way to the box and then stopped. Should she or shouldn't?

As she leaned forward, intent on her decision to take the risk, to become a goddess to save her own life something happened. A pain screamed through her back as her hand contacted the cool metal and everything seemed to melt. Within seconds the world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok...Well there is my update! My guess is the next chapter will be up in about two weeks :( THERE ARE ONLY THREE MORE CHAPTERS...*cries* oh well...Please review :)<strong>


	34. Chapter 34 Cat and Mouse

**Are you proud? I got another chapter in! And guess what? ITS LONG wahahahahah!...Ha. Anyway, I loved all your reviews, they made me smile :) Thank you everyone :P**

**Disclaimer- I do not own PJO**

**So here is your chapter. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>This wasn't exactly the way Leo imagined dying. In his mind he imagined a heroic fall of killing everything in sight. People crying in pain as he collapsed on the ground, woeing for their lost hero.<p>

Only that wasn't exactly how it looked right now.

"Leo!" he heard Piper yelp as Athena lunged forward, her spear driving forward. Leo had only just managed to dive away from the blow, Athena's spear grazing his neck. The battle had now continued the shock of Leo's blatant stupidity and his fire abilities had worn off.

Fire abilities. It had always been a sore subject with him. Ever since the earth lady persuaded him to kill his mother he had refused to use them. Ever. But when he saw owl face hurting Piper... She was his only friend that stuck by his side. How was he supposed to watch her die? Something just broke and he had to make sure she didn't get hurt...

Athena lunged forward again, a spear well aimed at his chest. At this point Leo knew there was nothing he could do but await his death for the field of punishment. Before anything could happen though, a large metal hammer blocked the path between the weapon and Leo.

"Breathe Sister." the voice boomed. It was an old voice, and sounded as though it had not been used in many years.

"Get out of the way, brother!" snarled Athena, her eyes trained on Leo. "This one is mine alone to kill." Leo backed up and attempted to look around the hammer to see whoever was behind it. He did so with no prevail.

"Athena... Please don't hurt him yet." Athena's eyes diverted and something seemed to click in place for her, Leo not so much.

"He's your son." She said sharply and there was a rumbling sound of approval. There was a moment in which Athena turned and took out three furies and then turned back to the man. "I will leave you." she said coldly "But don't think he has gotten away yet." Athena gave Leo one last chilling glare before melting back into the crowd. Leo let out a low whistle.

"Thanks." he said "I _so_ thought I was dead there." The man said nothing; he just lowered his hammer, enabling Leo to see his face. What he saw was _not_ pretty. It looked as though the guy decided it was smart to blow up his face with dynamite after swimming in a pool of nails.

Welts and bumps covered his face and body, scratched as well as burned. Beneath a thick layer of oil and grease you could make out two piercing eyes hidden behind butchered eyebrows.

"You were close to it." the man said and looked him over carefully, like some kind of robot he could fix. Leo took a step back warily, still not for sure who this guy was. Something played back in his mind though...

"_Athena...Please don't hurt him yet."_

_"He's your son."_

Shit.

* * *

><p>Some may call Percy a reckless idiot. They would be right. What other person would take on three immortals at once? Apparently this guy that's who.<p>

Percy hadn't meant to challenge all three at once, he was just kind of attacking and managed to hit all of them...Fail. So now Hermes, Demeter, and Eros were all attempting to kill him (in which they would have succeeded already if it weren't for the Achilles curse).

"You will pay Perseus Jackson!" Demeter snarled as vines wrapped around his legs.

"How much do you want?" he asked "Five bucks?" Demeter bared her teeth, as if now was not the time to be making jokes when you were about to die in the middle of war...He couldn't see her point.

With a battle cry Eros let his arrows fly, Percy was most thankful when they bounced off of him, he couldn't imagine being love struck while in battle. As he lashed out on the love god he heard a small yelp from behind him. His eyes flickered back there but he didn't pay much mind, besides, he was busy right now.

"Percy!" someone yelled and he diverted his attention for a moment and looked back behind him. Piper was screaming his name, her arms frantically waving in the air as though someone might stop her.

He opened his mouth to respond but at that moment Hermes had slammed into him, sending him flying. With a loud thump he landed and Percy let out a weak groan. He was so _tired_.

"Percy!" Piper yelled again and he wanted to tell her to shut up. Couldn't she see he was a bit busy here? Rolling so that Demeter couldn't stab him on the ground, Percy flipped himself back up and attempted to yell back at Piper.

"WHAT?" he screamed and ducked another blow from Eros.

"Tyler!" she tried to call back "Mistake!" Percy frowned and turned to try and understand what she was saying but two figures seemed to be pulling her away. "Titans!" she yelled "Coming!" The Titans were coming? What was she talking about? Half of them were already here "Know!" her voice echoed and before Percy could even begin to ponder what was happening, a swipe from Hermes' caduceus hit him on his neck and shattered. The god cursed and snapped his fingers, the weapon fixing itself again.

"You can't do this forever! We are gods!" growled Hermes and Percy scowled back.

"I got rid of Ares didn't I?" he snarled back and Demeter step forward, attempting to gut him.

"Ares is weak." she snapped at him and glanced at the god of war who was on the floor, withering in pain with at least fifty different sword marks on his face. The ichor leaking around him made his face gleamed gold. "He needs more cereal." she muttered and Percy used the opportunity of distraction to push her forward between another fight, two swords came clashing down on her at once. Turning to the other two gods, Percy let out a breath and dropped his sword. This seemed to catch them off guard as Percy fell to his knees and concentrated. He had to do this.

Focusing, Percy imagined the power of the ocean at his command, the pounding of waves and thrashing winds. A tug in his gut emerged and Percy squeezed his eyes tighter, concentrating on whirlpools, and water. Slowly, the tug on his gut got more intense until it was almost consuming him.

BANG!

Percy's eyes flew open and he felt as though the power of the world was in his hands, the ocean almost rippled through his veins as he raised a hand and a ton of water rose. With a small smile Percy turned to the two gods who sat there, looking slightly bewildered by the water coming their way.

"What in the-" Hermes started while Eros let out a little squeal.

"Oh my gods!" Percy almost laughed but at this moment in time he flicked his wrist forward and the water crashed down hard on top of them.

* * *

><p>From a distance Annabeth could see that Percy almost destroyed the entire battle area. As soon as the water had crashed down on his opponents, Annabeth saw that Percy began to twirl his fingers, making the water spin around with the two- were they gods inside of it? Either way, at that moment Annabeth had taken her attention off of the battle to focus on what the hell she was doing.<p>

That was when someone grabbed her. He had snaked his arm around her waist and covered her mouth, dragging her off despite her screaming and bucking. From the corner of her eye she had seen Leo but he looked like he was a bit busy with her mom.

"Quiet!" the voice hissed in her ear and Annabeth let out a growl and attempted to bite the hand clasped around her mouth. It was too dark to see who her captor was. Never the less she strained to get a good luck behind her with no prevail. Thinking quickly, she let herself fall forward and went totally limp. The man...Was it a man? By the size of his hands she assumed so, dragged her off further down somewhere. Annabeth waited until he let his grip around her loosen before she shot up; successfully getting his arm off of her waist and almost escaped the hand around her mouth. Violently, she ripped it away from her and went for her knife but whatever was behind her yanked her hair to get her again.

Annabeth let out a growl and for a moment it seemed, sounded so dangerous the person backed off for a moment. She turned to face whoever was behind her and held up her knife in a defensive position.

"Who do you think you are?" she shouted loudly, hoping someone could hear her if she couldn't handle this guy.

"The jig is up Annabeth Chase." the voice hissed and finally the man stepped closer so that she could see him.

"Hyperion?" she muttered and cocked her head to the side, trying to not be blinded by the glow around him "What are doing? Better yet, what are you talking about?"

Hyperion sneered and took another step forward, making Annabeth hold out her knife threateningly, yet she knew it was no use against a Titan. She could injure him like the gods sure but still...This was a _Titan_, much more powerful than gods.

"We know daughter of Athena. We know everything. Your friend made sure of that."

"My friend?" asked Annabeth, her voice going up an octave. No...They couldn't have found out about J.C. right? And if so who had betrayed them? Annabeth let her heart thud wildly, what was she supposed to do? Her hands clenched and the relaxed, her mind trying to form an escape route.

"Yes..." Hyperion smiled, making him look like a deadly angel. "Your friend betrayed you and left you to suffer. I-"

"Don't believe it Annabeth!" someone screamed and Annabeth spun around to see Tyler struggling against another Titan, a dark mark forming around his eye. "I didn't mean to tell them I swear! It was the witch! I'm sorry I-" he was cut off by the Titan slamming their fist into his stomach. With a groan he fell to his knees and looked up at Annabeth with pleading eyes. Over, only three feet away was Piper. Unlike Tyler she wasn't struggling. Her now topaz colored eyes were wide with shock and fear. Her face told everyone all too clearly she couldn't accept what was going on.

"Tyler..." Annabeth whispered her voice slightly hoarse. He had...Told?

"Annabeth, I swear! I didn't mean it! They tricked me!" Annabeth felt a strong surge of hatred fill her- For Tyler, for Hyperion, for Piper, Percy, her father, the gods. She had it. She had enough.

"Shut. Up." she hissed and Tyler's eyes widened and hurt filled his face. She then turned to Hyperion and locked her knife under his chin. "You are going to let us go _now_." she said, her voice shaking with rage. There was a moment in which Hyperion looked at her taken back, almost with a bit of fear.

"I can't just-" he started but was cut off by Annabeth.

"_I SAID NOW!_" She screamed and a couple people backed up at the anger in her tone.

"You are a foolish mortal." Hyperion sneered as he hid behind a column "I am a Titan." _and I am not the one hiding from the mortal_, Annabeth almost sneered back. "You can do nothing."

"Wanna bet?" Annabeth asked and stalked towards him.

* * *

><p>Nico wondered vaguely why he was sitting in a cupboard. Not only was he sitting on a cupboard but he was sitting in a cupboard in the <em>bathroom<em>. FML. Why did he always get himself into these positions?

Last he had checked the gods were losing dramatically to the Titans. Figures. If this kept up the Titans would be ruling by tomorrow. Why couldn't his father just fight? It would even things out pretty well. Of course that was what he and his friends were _supposed_ to be doing. Evening things out. However, before he got stuck in the cupboard he couldn't seem to see his friends anywhere, which wasn't necessarily a good sign. Ah, who was he kidding? That was a gods damn horrible sign.

With a sigh Nico glared at the door of the cupboard with hatred. When he had shadow traveled he had _hoped_ to go to the other side of the battle field. Not the locked bathroom cupboard. And to make matters worse he was too weak to shadow travel again. Life sucks.

He heard another toilet flush and for the fifth time in a row he banged on the door, screaming bloody murder for someone to let him out. Did anyone do that? Nope. These people all must be deaf.

Growling, Nico started hitting his head against the door, trying to summon the energy to shadow travel again. Stupid lethargy. With a huff, Nico sighed and leaned his head on the door, certain he would be stuck with toilet paper and Windex forever...

"Nico?" startled, Nico jumped so high he hit his head on the roof (which wasn't that hard to begin with).

"Thalia?" he asked in amazement "What are you doing out there?"

"The question is, what are _you_ doing in _there_?"

"Ha ha." Nico scowled "You are a freakin comedian. Now let me out!" There was some snickering at these words but never the less Nico heard the shifting of things and a minute later he toppled out onto the cool, tiled, and completely filthy floor.

"Nice work Di' Angelo." Thalia said and Nico glared at her sneakers and glanced up to tell her off but froze.

"Uh...Thalia?" he asked, momentarily forgetting he was holding a grudge against her at the moment.

"What?" she growled as though she knew what was coming- which she probably did.

"Why in the name of Hades...Are you wearing a bag over your head?" Nico swore her could almost _hear_ her scowl underneath the paper bag.

"Shut up!" she hissed "I broke into Leo's box thing and it...Had some side effects. I'll look fine again once the transformation is complete." Nico smirked.

"Side effects?" he chuckled and then frowned "Wait...Transformation?" he asked and Thalia shifted guiltily.

"I am turning into an immortal right now... I opened the weapons." she muttered and the glared through her eye holes "And don't you dare hold this against me Di' Angelo. Because I will kick your ass down so far your father wouldn't even be able to find you." Then there was that awkward pause in which Nico let that news digest.

"So uh...Can I see you?" he asked, curious as to what Thalia would look like with these so called 'side affects'.

"No."

"Please?"

"No." Nico puckered out his lower lip and attempted to force the bag off but was only shocked instead. With a yelp, he leapt off of her and glared, Thalia giving him a mirroring look. "Come one." she muttered "We have to go kick some ass."

* * *

><p>Luke was not enjoying his family reunion. It was one thing to not like your father. It was one thing to hate your father. It was a whole different thing to attempt to <em>kill<em> your father.

Yet here he was, attempting to skewer the drenched, shaking god.

"Luke..." Hermes huffed out as he blocked one of his swings. He hands were shaking and weak; it looked as though Percy's water experiment had drained him. Luke knew that he could just whip his sword into his chest and have the god fall, not dead but as close as you can get for a god.

"Keep away from me" snarled Luke as he blocked a weak blow from his father. He knew that it only took a couple hits to strike down the god but...He couldn't do it. For some reason, he seemed to be stalling this moment and Hermes knew it too.

"You don't have to do this." he coughed out, hopefully and Luke simply stared. This was his father... But...Where was he when he needed him? When his mother went into one of her trances? When he ran away? When Thalia got turned into a pine tree? When he was at camp? For all that time all he had ever gotten from his father was his mark above his head. The only reason people knew of Luke as 'Hermes son' was because of a caduceus that appeared above his head...Nothing else.

"I do." Luke muttered back and swung, as hard as he could and his father's weapon went flying across the ground next to Ares who was still attempting to wipe the ichor off of his face.

"I've had enough." Luke said and for some reason he felt as though power was beginning to fill him up. He glanced over to where the caduceus lay and blinked when he saw the chink where his sword had hit.

It had hit _the_ spot.

Hermes must have known this too because he slowly began backing away, his blue eyes looking completely overwhelmed. The glow that surrounded him dimmed and it seemed as though the wind had carried it over to Luke.

"What the-?" he muttered but something exploded inside of him. His bones were burning, his eyes went white with pain and something soft greeted his face, as though he had just fell face first into the ground.

"No!" somebody whispered "Unbelievable!" there were constant murmurings around him but Luke didn't look up, he felt too weak, too tired. This transformation thing was _killing_ him. He let out a groan and flipped over, attempting to open his eyes before the world went black.

* * *

><p>If only looks could kill. If that were the case Silena would be on her own merry way. Sadly though, they can't.<p>

Three hours. _Three hours_, she has been stuck in this gods' forsaken place, Three _hours_. Oh, if only looks could kill...

"Come on darling! Don't be shy!" came the voice of her captor, whoever it was from the other side of the door. Silena gritted her teeth and looked away, knowing that if she walked towards that door she would likely to be killed or raped.

Bloody. Freakin. Brilliant.

What had happened? What was going on? _Who_ exactly had taken her? These were all questions Silena would love to know the answer too but seeing as she was locked up at the moment...

How would she get out? It was yet another question without a clear answer. She had tried almost everything, hitting the walls, digging holes, trying to slip through the closely barred window... She had tried almost everything it seemed, except for slipping through that mahogany door. No way in _Hades_ would she try doing _that_. For a child of Aphrodite she wasn't _that_ thick.

Scowling, Silena wondered where her friends were at this time. Were they still fighting? Or had they too been captured? A small slimmer of hope entered her body, thinking that maybe, just maybe they were looking for her.

Life just wasn't fair. Why couldn't the world just be peaceful? A silly dream, she knew but half of the problems on earth were silly.

What was she to do...? Dare she go through the dreaded door? At this point she had limited options. Part of her argued that she was going to die anyway, might as well die while trying to escape. The more cowardly was protesting that someone could still come and save her...

Like a fucking princess. Ugh, at times she wondered if she was more herself or Aphrodite.

Perhaps it was these words that sealed it through her mind, because at that moment Silena stormed her way towards the door. Planning on killing everyone out there with her bare hands (seeing as her knife was taken away). There was a faint thud outside and Silena knew she had to do it now or never.

Three... Silena closed her eyes, trying to block out the distinct sound of yelling

Two...Was that metal she heard clanging?

One... Here is goes...

BANG!

The door flew open, and not because Silena opened it.

"THE NEXT PERSON THAT MOVES WILL BE GUTTED LIKE A FISH!" Jumping at least five feet back, Silena pushed herself back against the cool, stone wall. A girl with wild blonde hair was flinging a knife around, brandishing it so that anyone within an arm width radius would get stabbed. She spun around before her eyes spotted Silena.

"YOU I WILL-" she screamed about but then stopped herself and looked at her "Oh...It's you Silena." she said and Silena froze to the wall, alarmed at the entrance made.

"A-An-Annabeth?" she stuttered out as Tyler made his way into the room, wiping his blonde hair away from his face.

"Annabeth!" he snapped "Put the knife away, I think you've killed almost everything in you path."

Annabeth didn't say anything; she just looked around with her eyes slightly crazed. What did they _do_ to her? She looked like she had been thrown over the edge.

"Come on." she muttered "We don't have much time." Nobody objected and Silena was still slightly stiff with fear to argue with Annabeth when she had her knife out. Tyler gently went over to her and pulled her elbow to get her to move. She shot him a grateful look and the three of them crept out of the door, Silena a little slower since she was expecting a man or Titan to be out there. Annabeth pointed towards a tunnel and Silena nodded, her head was clouding up from the lack of water... Or food, whichever. As quietly as they could, they ran down the empty stone hallway, their footsteps echoing throughout the hollow passage.

"Wait!" Annabeth hissed out after a moment and threw her hand in front of Silena and Tyler, making the two of them crash into each other.

"What is it?" Tyler asked, worry lacing his tone.

"Don't you think it's a bit odd...That no one aside from the one guard for Silena is down here?" No one spoke and Silena felt as though a hundred eyes were drilling into her back. Were they being watched? Was someone in the shadows waiting to attack? The hair on her skin prickled and she reached for her knife to only find the empty holster. Gods damn that Titan.

"What can we do?" she whispered to the two of them but Annabeth said nothing, obviously deep in thought as Tyler looked at the two of them helplessly with a shrug.

"Why...Why is it so quiet?" Annabeth finally asked and continued at their questioning looks "The battle is right outside...Why don't we hear fighting?" No one spoke for a moment, looking at each other in obvious tenseness.

Instantly, Tyler and Annabeth went back to back. Their weapons ready. Silena blinked in surprise at the fast, sudden movement. It had occurred to her that she often forgot that before Tyler disappeared the two of them used to be a team. Best friends. Whatever had happened between the two of them since they got here? Silena had hardly seen them look at each other once. Now wasn't the time to be getting into others' relationships though (even if it was weird...Did they ever go out? Not that it matter or anything...) they had to keep themselves alive.

"There is something outside." Tyler muttered and Silena clenched her hands. If she didn't have a knife to kill those monsters with, she would use her hands.

"Let's go." Annabeth whispered and Silena swore her heart was heard pounding through the silence. Slowly, and quite deliberately Annabeth pushed open the iron door at the end of the passage, revealing the light at the end of the torch lit tunnel.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, what a lovely ending... Demons and chaos along with silence and certain death...Yes I'm weird ;) So did you like? Dislike? Hate? Love? Neutral? Opinions! lol Well, I would write a longer one of these but I have nothing else to say plus I need to work on my other story...Yes I was foolish enough to attempt to write two stories at the same time...Don't judge :P<strong>

**Lots of Love,**

**HuntressofArtemis39**


	35. Chapter 35 Gods

**And...I am back! I know, I know. Right now you are dancing because I updated, glaring because I haven't, or rolling your eyes at me. Whichever of the three I can deal with (: By the way, you guys are all so supportive in your reviews and I thank you for that (: It makes me so happy! Oh and I realize that once AGAIN (yes again) I have failed to makes something clear in my story (something I need to work on). Ok so someone mentioned to me that even with the Achilles curse Percy couldn't take out those three gods on his own. And that person it right. However, you guys forget that _my_ Percy has been raised by Titans. The Percy in this story has been trained ever since he could walk to "kill" gods and was told all that it was destiny to do that. Therefore, it is safe to say that Percy is going to be a bit stronger in this story than in Rick Roridon's original. Like I said this is kind of an AU thing.**

**Disclaimer: I, Alice AKA HuntressofArtemis39, do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series… For if I did I would totally be in Hawaii right now on the beach with some hot guy giving me a massage while I lay out in the sun watching movies on my ipad…*sigh* oh the wonderful day dreams I have… **

**Now that I am down with my ranting...On with the story!**

* * *

><p>Leo was really trying to think of a bright side to all this. He really, truly was. He had tried several times to come up with a scenario in which there would be a happy ending but for some reason he couldn't seem to find one. Of course that <em>could<em> have to do with the fact the world was about to end, Titans were going to kill all the demigods while the gods tried to kill the Titans and humans, and he was tied up to an Oscar Myer Weiner truck...Though that was just a hunch.

Never the less, Leo couldn't help but wonder as he sat trying to muster up what was left of his dignity (which wasn't much seeing as he was tied up to a Oscar Meyer Weiner truck) and take a positive outlook on the world ending. Hey, perhaps there would be an end-of-the-world sale! Then Leo could get that triple decker drill he always wanted...Of course he would never get to use it...

Leo looked with despair as the dimly lit Titan camp stood silent. Large RV's and trucks were placed all around with Titans or followers of Titans lounging about. A fire crackled gloomily in the corner as a selected few stood and warmed themselves, the sun setting far out in the distance, the sky a bright red color that ironic due to the battle. A pile of bodies stood rotting in the far corner...

All was quiet in the lonesome camp. Leo was the only prisoner for some reason. It was a sad yet hopeful feeling. It made the silent- Well, he supposed _almost_ silent camp have a glimmer of anticipation fill the air. At this point there was only one thing that was _not_ quiet in the camp...

"COME CHALLENGE ME HALF-BLOOD!" the titan roared in the corner. Leo looked up warily to see his uh… best friend, Iapetos over there banging his fist against his bare chest with a hopeful look in his eyes. "CHALLENGE ME!" he cried "AND YOU WILL _DIE_!" Leo looked him over critically.

Iapetos was a big man, with dark skin and long black hair. His arms were ripped, kind of like he worked out while drinking some kind of steroid shake. He had no clothes aside from a single lion clothe around him (something that made Leo always want to throw up somewhere) and his eyes were a stunning red.

The guy had been pestering Leo to 'challenge' him for the past three hours.

"Uh...Well...I don't want to die." he informed the Titan "So I'm going to stay over here, ok bud?" Iapetos blinked, looking startled that Leo had refused this 'oh so wondrous offer' for the _fifth_ time!

"Fine demigod." he sniffed "I cannot challenge you because I am immortal. But you can challenge me. You say no now but when you are starving to death you may think differently." He then turned around, his lion cloth flipping up (providing a view Leo _so_ could have lived without seeing) and sat down by the fire.

Immortal. Ah, why did the old jerk have to bring it up? It reminded Leo about the last few minutes of his freedom before being dragged away in chains by Titans. He had met his _Dad_. Like...His father kind of guy.

Leo was being totally honest when he says he was a bit shocked when he found out big-and-ugly over there was his dad. Really, he wasn't _that_ unattractive right? But in a sickening way, it totally made sense. Hephaestus said something to him as he stood there dazed out of his mind. Something about choices? Leo wasn't for sure anymore. Then, get this, he turned around and _left. _

That was it.

He turned his ugly butt around and _left_.

There was no, 'Hey son!' or 'I love you' or anything of that sort. It was 'I'm your Dad. Make good choices. Adios.'

Really? Leo wasn't sure how to react anymore. He assumed that perhaps all immortals are just jerks at this point and wasn't even for sure why he was fighting. Like, really, where were his friends? Weren't they supposed to be here to rescue him? Unless of course...His eyes drifted to the pile of mangled bodies before snapping them back to the ground.

No. Gods _no._ He refused to think that way at _all_. His friends were alive; there was going to be no debate in that category for Leo. They. Were. Alive.

Because if they weren't...If they weren't... Leo was sure he couldn't make it much longer. With a sad glance he looked around and it slowly dawned on him that Iapetos was right... He was going to _die_ here. There was nothing he could do. He would slowly die on an Oscar Meyer Weiner truck. Talk about a sucky ending...

"Iapetos!" he called out and the whole camp froze. Part of him was screaming in rejection to his dumb ideas but sadly the impulsive part had the upper hand. "I challenge you."

If he was going to die. He was going to die fighting.

* * *

><p>Silena was scared. The oak doors were heavy and swung open with a loud bang across the room. Annabeth by her left was tugging at her cap while Tyler looked around uneasily at her right.<p>

Tyler. At the moment he looked so weak and scared... She didn't understand why but...Never the less she took his hand as he jumped in surprise. She gave him a smile, one that she hoped looked brave, and squeezed his hand.

"I challenge you!" rang across the area. Annabeth leaned forward to see everyone turned to a kid tied up in the corner. Silena let out a small, startled yelp at the fact it was Leo, his eyes almost dilated in fear as he spoke the words that would ultimately lead to his death.

"What is he doing?" Tyler asked horrified. A man stepped forward, but at the sound of Tyler's voice he glanced back at the three of them standing there outside, a large hallway behind them. It was then that Silena officially realized she was outside.

The large man, smiled strangely as the two locked eyes and turned to a group of monsters.

"Well?" he asked impatiently "Kill them!"

Well _they_ didn't need telling twice!

All at once they were rushed. Silena felt Tyler being tugged away from her and screamed as he flew across the camp, landing somewhere in a pile of debris.

"COME ON!" Annabeth yelled as she slashed a hellhound and tugged on her sleeve desperately. Silena wanted to go back to Tyler but saw no choice and followed her back into the cavern. "RUN!" yelled Annabeth and Silena pushed her legs harder but part of her was already beginning to see it was no use. She wasn't fast enough. Annabeth was already at the other end of the cave, turning and gesturing at her to hurry up.

But...She couldn't. Silena was a daughter of _Aphrodite_.

She wasn't fast, or strong. She wasn't brave like Percy or smart like Annabeth. She was pretty. And only pretty. Some may argue that she was all those things but Silena knew the truth. After all, she was a daughter of _Aphrodite_.

When she had been younger, Silena was normal. Her scent wasn't very strong so she was able to go to school and actually do _well_ in it. She was nice and had lots of friends. Silena played piano on Sundays and did basketball after school. She was happy being normal.

Then a satyr found her. She was brought to camp and...She wasn't normal anymore. She was a daughter of _Aphrodite_. The Greek goddess of love. Oh, how her 'normal' friends would laugh if they knew...

All of the sudden Silena wasn't Silena anymore. She was the daughter of _Aphrodite_. She was tossed into a world of color coordinated schedules, hair spray, and make-up. Sure she liked those things but Silena discovered quickly that it didn't work so simple.

"A daughter of _Aphrodite_ doesn't play piano!" Drew informed her as she wrinkled her nose in distaste.

So she stopped playing Piano.

"A daughter of _Aphrodite_ doesn't play basketball!" laughed an Apollo camper when she asked to join in the game.

So she stopped playing basketball.

"A daughter of _Aphrodite_ doesn't study!" her brother said scandalized as she brought out a text book to read.

So she stopped studying.

Finger nail polish, perfume, make-up, hair styling, it all hit her in a wave. She wasn't Silena. She was the daughter of Aphrodite.

Stereotyping had ruined her...She only hope it wouldn't do the same to Piper.

A part of Silena jolted as she looked over at Annabeth...Annabeth. She could make it. But Silena knew Annabeth would wait up for her no matter what. Unless she was dead.

No. Silena would not lead her friend to death because she was too gods damn _slow_.

No. She was done. She was fed up with the stereotyping. With the lies. The gossip. The lip gloss. The damn color pink. She was done being the daughter of Aphrodite.

Because as she stopped and turned around to face those monsters behind her. She knew only one thing. She _wasn't _going to die as a daughter of Aphrodite.

She was going to die as Silena.

* * *

><p>Jason was running. No...He was <em>sprinting<em>. He was pushing himself so damn hard. Moving his legs as he pumped his arms up and down as fast as they would go. Jason swore that if he was going much faster he might just lift himself off the ground and fly.

"Come on..." he almost gasped as he felt sweat begin to run down his face. He had just got out of the infirmary. Thalia of course, has wanted him to stay there even after the explosion but the moment she left (with for some reason a bag on her head) he went forward and tried to follow. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't about to lightning travel anytime soon due to the incident that happened _last _time.

Out ahead Jason could make out the basic outline in which the battle was supposed to be taking place. Even from a mile away though, Jason could tell something was wrong. There was no battle cries from afar or the sound of metal. No screaming, no yelling, no painful moans. Nothing.

It brought a whole new meaning to 'silent as the grave'.

At this point Jason had stopped running. He was out the field now and with a couple swift glances he knew that the battle was over. A few bodies lay across but nothing more. Debris from a building about twelve yards to his left stood still and the ground was soaked with some kind of water. Red and gold mixed on the ground.

Where could they have gone? Jason studied the ground intently but all the footprints overrode one another, making it impossible to read.

"Ugh..." Jason jumped and looked around, his heart thundering as the sudden sound. His eyes traveled over to a heap of clothes he had mistaken for a corpse only a couple seconds ago. It was large, with a lake of god around it making Jason realize that this could only be a god. A spear and shield laid next to the victim, shielded by a leather jacket.

"Uh..." Jason sputtered out, not for sure how he should approach. This was an _enemy_. He should finish him off. On the other hand this person-god, whoever he or she may be was immortal and Jason wasn't about to drag his body all the way to Olympus. JC had agreed _that_ task was more of Nico's thing.

"G-g-get away!" gurgled the god, sounding raspy and definitely male now "I'll...k-k-kill you!" he cried sounding as though he was talking under water. Jason, of course, ignored the warning and leaned in closer. His eyes slowly moving over the body for any signs of the god attacking. Slowly, he reached out his hands pushed the god over onto his back.

It was Mars... Or rather Ares. His face looked slightly distorted and he seemed to have trouble breathing too much...Not that he needed to anyway. The faint glow around him told Jason that he was trying to get back into his godly form but was having trouble because of his injury.

What the...? Who could have hurt a god _that_ badly? Frowning, Jason kneeled a little closer and prodded him with the end of his sword.

"Lord Mars?" he asked sharply and the god's eyes opened slightly to look at him. For a moment he laid there just staring at Jason, looking at him in a weak defensive stance before his form flickered into a powerful aura of a leader then back.

"Stupid k-kid" he managed to grumble "c-can t-take you on!" he got out, though it sounded weak and vulnerable. Jason let out an annoyed huff. _Now_ what was he supposed to do! He was here with a god who he couldn't kill but didn't want him to live either! What exactly was he-

Wait a second. Jason's eyes landed distinctly to the left where a shield and spear hovered under a leather jacket. If this was Mars...Jason moved from the gods side and took out his sword again. He pulled out the two weapons and stared hard into them. The shield was blood red with bronze plating either side and symbol of a boar's head imprinted on it with great detail. Silver hovered around the edges and the tip of the spear gleamed wickedly. Hmm...Jason was more of a sword person but...

He dug his sword into the point of the weapons.

* * *

><p>Luke wished he would stop <em>shaking<em>. His arms wouldn't quit shivering as though it was twenty degrees when in reality it was more like ninety. A strange faint glowed was around his hands and Luke couldn't help but stare at it in complete and utter awe.

He was a god. He was a _god_. Like...A _god_. It was weird. Everything was sharper, more magnified. Part of him felt weak and cold while the other, and slightly more dominant part of him felt like letting the power run through his veins. The very core of him was elated and he wanted more than anything in the word to run as fast as he can as he let himself fly into the air.

Of course though he couldn't. Luke knew _that_ much. His friends were in trouble, wherever they may be and Luke needed to actually find them in order to help. Looking around Luke managed to see that he was still on the battle field, a few bodies surrounding him here and there, Hermes himself was gone. The only other thing around him was the caduceus which glowed under the setting sun.

Carefully, Luke bended over and picked it up, half expecting it to explode in his hands. When he squeezed it the pressure seemed to make it change from bronze to gold and two silver snakes emerged from the side.

"George?" Luke asked in shock "Martha?" the two snaked hissed as though he had mortally offended them and the first one on the right let out a soft sound that made Luke almost go into shock.

"No, my lord." it hissed, making Luke do a double take over his shoulder to make sure no one else was around. Since when has _he_ been called lord? "Just as you have taken over Lord Hermes place, we must take over George and Martha's. The two of them perished with their master and we were summoned instead. I am Greg and the idiot over there is Mary."

"Fool!" the other one screeched in a more feminine voice. "How am I the fool? I do all the _real_ work!"

"We haven't even begun work!" the other one yelled back "Besides _I'm _not the one who is obsessed with eggs!"

"Eggs?" Mary said abruptly, pointing her head to looked around "Where are eggs? What kind? Chicken? Blue bird? Spider? Snake?"

"You would eat a snake egg?" Greg asked in disgust as Mary stuck her forked tongue out and sighed

"We need eggs." she informed Luke who nodded in a daze, his eyes the size of coins.

"So..I...Uh...I am the new god of messengers and all that?" he asked feeling distinctly ruffled. Whenever Luke had imagined himself becoming a god when he was eight or so. He always thought it would be of something _cool_. Not the god of messengers.

"No, no." Mary said quickly, sneaking a mean glance at Greg "Each god or goddess must choose their own path. You will find out what kind of god you are meant to be in time. Do not worry young master." Again Luke looked over, startled at being addressed as 'master'. This was getting odder by the day he swore.

"So...Um...My friends?" he asked "How can I get to them?" both of the snakes seemed to find this particular question amusing because the both let out low hissing sounds that sounded suspiciously like laughing.

"What?" he demanded and Greg poked his head up with what might have been a grin.

"You are a _god_ now Lord Luke. Simply teleport yourself to your friends."

"Oh." Luke muttered feeling heat creep up in his face "teleport. Right." the two snakes exchanged amused glances as Luke closed his eyes and tried to teleport.

* * *

><p>"Nico will you <em>move<em>!" Thalia hissed as she pushed Nico hard out of the way.

"Ow!" he yelped and attempted to shove her back, only to get shocked. He glared at her as she let out a distinct smirk that could be seen, even though that damn paper bag.

"Well you needed to move!" Thalia growled at him "Now, how are you doing?" Nico groaned and flopped on his back, looking up at her through now glowing arms.

"I'm fine if you don't count the fact I got shocked in the face!" Thalia rolled her eyes at her cousin's melodramatics and leaned in a bit closer to examine him.

Nico wore a plain and simply black outfit, making him look like some kind of assassin. His hood was pulled over his head (more than likely to shield himself from Thalia) and black messy hair was falling out from under it. A soft black glow seemed to be rising and falling around him making Thalia frown.

"Are you sure-" she began but Nico cut her off

"_Yes_ Thalia! Now leave me alone!" Thalia made a face and leaned back after aiming a kick at his shins. It was quiet for about three more minutes before-

"This is taking too long."

"It really isn't." Nico sighed and rolled over on his back, playing with the helm of darkness in his hands "I mean" he said "You are still going through your transformation aren't you?"

"Mine is different Nico." Thalia said, her voice holding a bit of hostility at the touchy subject "Leo cursed the box it was in so when I used to powers to hit the point on my weapon I got hit by some of the curse as well. Which is why it is taking so long."

"And why you have a bag over your head" Nico added smirking. He flicked his hand back and watched in awe as a book flew across the room "You really shouldn't sound so smart when you talk" he told her "You were beginning to sound like Annabeth there for a minute."

"Annabeth? Me?" Thalia laughed at the very thought "Nah. She is plan then go. I'm more like go...and cut out the plan all together." Nico snorted and closed his eyes, leaning back in his chair, obviously bored.

"Like Perce and me." he said and Thalia shrugged.

"Percy plans sometimes...He is just plans when he is fighting. Don't ask me why...He is an odd one Perseus Jackson."

"You're telling me. We are talking about the same kid who tried to put his laundry in the dishwasher last week...Of course we are also talking about the same kid who took a dip in the river styx before going to take out a bunch of gods but still..." There was a long pause in which the two of the them seemed lost in their own little words, both with their own worries and concerns. Yet there is one thing that tugged on each of their minds.

"Do you think he's alive?" Nico whispered after a moment "Percy I mean... We haven't heard from him since he went to the River Styx...I mean I know he was at the fight. I saw glimpses of him but after that he was just gone."

"So was everyone else though Nico." Thalia said gently but that didn't ease the situation as she hoped it would. If anything it made the room almost crackle with tension.

"So...I'm turning into a god."

"Check."

"You are turning into a god but since you tried to use your lightning power to hit the weapon you wanted which was _inside_ a _cursed_ box, you are now cursed as well."

"Sort of check. The ichor in my system is slowly healing me."

"You sound like Annabeth again."

"Just shut up Nico." with a laugh the two of them looked around in the darkness before Thalia stood up and readjusted her bag to it totally covered her face again.

"We need to go soon. I know Leo has been taken prisoner. Annabeth, Tyler, and Silena were all together last I saw. Jason should still be in the infirmry and Luke is somewhere on the battlefield."

"Piper and Percy?" Nico asked as he sat up warily.

"I hope they're alive." Thalia sighed looking away with a black shadow looming over her "I really hope they are."

* * *

><p>Piper froze. Every part of her body was stiff and she felt as though she would never move again from the pain. Angry eyes peeled at her, making her feel as though she was being torn apart piece by piece.<p>

She was surrounded by seven of them: Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Artemis, Demeter, Hera, Athena, Poseidon, Dionysus, and Apollo. Each was studying her over hard just as she looked back at them.

They all seemed unharmed, aside from Demeter that is. Her hair was half ripped and ichor covered her clothes. Though Piper could tell that she was beginning to mend quickly, which wasn't good.

"I will ask you one last time." Athena spoke up. Her voice slow and precise. "Where is my father, Hermes, Ares, and Hades?"

"I. Don't. Know." Piper gritted out, looking straight into her stormy grey eyes. Athena hesitated, obviously sensing the truth passing her lips. How was Piper supposed to know what happened to the anyways?

"Where are your friends?" Athena tried but Piper just shook her head.

"Piper sweetie-" Aphrodite tried but Piper gave her a cold look that made her sigh and look down at her dress again, sullenly.

Aphrodite was a pretty woman. Her hair was the softest looking black the world has yet to see. It reminded Piper a lot of her dad's own hair. Her eyes were a deep blue, kind of like Jason's and her skin was pure white, much like the complexion _she_ wished to have when she was picked on for being Cherokee at school.

This woman was her _mother_.

It was wrong, oh gods so wrong. This...This..._Thing_ could not possibly be related to her! Piper was...Well...Piper. She was strong, loyal, and smart. Not pretty and _not_ preppy.

For her to be related so clearly to this woman, this goddess! It should have been impossible from the beginning.

"Piper McLean." Poseidon got out, his eyes cold "I will make this quite clear for you. You are being held hostage right now. Either you cooperate or you don't. You must decide where your loyalties lie and consequences will go with it. Tell me now. Whose side are you on?"

There was a moment where Piper felt the chains slit into her wrist, drawing blood. Her mother looked over at her, pleadingly. Trying to say 'Piper! Just say with us! With us!' Piper looked over and saw Hephaestus eyeing her over as well, more than likely thinking about Leo. His son…

To be honest it wasn't a bad deal. Piper would be happy and safe if she sided with the gods. They would look after her and she might get to talk her friends into the same service. But...There was still that one part of her, the dominant part...That knew it wasn't right.

"I'm on the _right_ side." she said and drew herself up to full height "I'm on JC's side."

* * *

><p>Percy kneeled down, his face against the cold wall. He knew it was time.<p>

It had always been time.

It was just something he never wanted to face. Nothing he could _stand_ to face...but it was clear. Now he had to do it. Now or never. That was how it worked right?

Part of him was scared, who wouldn't be? He still had to do it through. He had to. Now.

He rose up and strode across the same floor he did months ago. The same floor he had kneeled at months ago and accepted his first quest to kill Thalia Grace. He walked to the same man or…rather Titan if he was even considered _that_ now.

"I see you have bathed in the River Styx my son." Kronos smiled, his golden lips pulling back over his teeth "Are you ready to take me as your host?" Percy glanced back and forced himself to think of his friends...Only his friends. He was doing this for _them_. A small chill fell across his back as he looked at the marble ground, then raised his eyes to look deep into the golden ones of his father- Kronos.

"Yes Father." he said in a hollow voice "I am ready."

* * *

><p><strong>BOOM! and done! Sorry...lol I left with a horrible cliffy didn't I? Ah, well. Spring break is coming up soon so you know what that means? UPDATES (that aren't a month apart)! I hope you liked this long one and my other story (Huntress one) should be updated soon too. Like always leave your wonderful comments. You guys have no idea how much I really take in when I read them (: I always feel so loved and try to listen to what you guys say so...Please leave them (: Thanks!<strong>

**~HuntressofArtemis39**

**P.S. **

**Next update will be in a week or two but keep in mind the chapter will be a lot shorter...Ok that is really it now!**

**P.P.S**

**To be honest I do not have anything else to really say…I am just writing random things so that my word count will get over five thousand…I am at four thousand seven hundred and twenty four…Now five…Six… Ah, whatever. I give up.**

**OH! Though I do have a serious question. Out of all my reviewers do you guys watch the TV series Alcatraz? I am dead serious. And if you do, do you guys like it? Because I have recently found it and am absolutely in love… I have already caught up on all the episodes and am waiting for the finale. I was thinking about writing a little one shot or having a Theory Seminar over on that fan fiction. Any thoughts? Well…It appears that I better stop writing because if I keep going I'll more than likely get flamed for having an 'Author's note too long'…Really. I don't understand these "flame" things still. I mean…They don't _do_ anything do they? Is it kind of like an offensive term? Or do those people who are obsessed with rules go around giving them out if the website isn't perfect? Because I try to avoid them but I did have one (not on this story) and it bothered me greatly on what exactly it _did_….Oh hey look! I am only about a hundred words away from getting five thousand words! I am at: four thousand nine hundred and twenty- five…Well thirty now. Ah, well… I better seriously go because I know the author's note is getting really long and annoying some of you right now…Ok last time, review and tell me what you think about Alcatraz!**

**From (and for the very last time for this chapter I promise)**

**Huntress of Artemis 39…OH MY GOSH I DID! I MAD IT UP TO OVER FIVE THOUSAND WORDS! YAYYYYYYYY!...I am so happy right now I could cry (:**


	36. Chapter 36 Kronos

**Hey guys! Happy Easter (or whatever you celebrate). I hope you guys had a nice day. For your present I got you an...Update! Hopefully its good :P You'll have to tell me in an review! lol. Anyway here it is...**

* * *

><p>Annabeth knew Silena was dead. Part of her knew. The other part however, refused to believe it. Silena couldn't be...Dead...Could she? The pain was so strong at the moment all she could do was run, not thinking of anything but how numb she felt.<p>

The only sound in the cavern now was her sneakers hitting the tile floor as Annabeth sunk deeper into the maze of hallways, the barking and growling of the monsters getting quieter as she put a wider distance between them.

Then it stopped. There was a solid wall in the darkened hallway that held nothing but stone. After cursing, Annabeth turned back, hoping to retrace her steps and move a different way only... it was _gone_. The archway she just past to go over this way was gone and replaced by another wall, this one with one torch hanging on it. Slowly getting dimmer and dimmer as if someone was slowly turning down the light.

"Annabeth Chase." Annabeth skyrocketed into the air and brought out her knife, looking for the source of the voice.

"Where are you?" she demanded but there was no response, only the sound of the flame from the torch slowly flickering...

"I know why you are here." Annabeth tried again, hoping to get some kind of rise out of...whatever had spoken.

It had worked. There was a soft chuckle from somewhere but she couldn't figure out where, the noise simply bounced off the walls, making it sound as though there fifty voices instead of one.

At this point, Annabeth saw no way out. There was no sound of the monsters anymore but it was clear she wasn't safe either. Hesitantly, she turned around the room again, but saw nothing.

How long was she going to sit here?

As if the voice heard her it let out a throaty laughed the made the hairs on her arms stand up straight. She took a breath to say something- she wasn't exactly for sure what yet- but something else when a white spray filled the room, streaming hot gushing gas at her face.

Disoriented, Annabeth went to move away from the mist but her face was already greeted with the cold, tile floor with a whirl of colors. She blinked once before everything slipped away into a black darkness.

* * *

><p>Tyler was shaking. Never in all his life had he felt so... so...<em>weak<em>. So damn useless. His face was white, and sweat dripped down around his body, making his clothes stick to him. He tried to move but every time he did he felt another jab of breath taking pain jolt through him like a million volts.

What the hades was happening to him?

Dry blood crusted almost every part of his body, hot breath still lingered on his face, where hellhounds and other beasts were at his throat just minutes ago before someone called them off.

Why the heck would they do that? Did they _want_ Tyler to be in pain? The only conclusion he could reach was yes, the person who called off the monsters wanted to cause Tyler extreme pain... To torture him before he died...

Silena. Was she alright? He had caught a glimpse of her before she disappeared into the cavern with Annabeth but nothing more. Nothing. He wondered when he would see her again. That is...if he didn't die right here.

"AGH!" the thunderous voice of Iapteus screeched as the Titan swung down at Leo. It had been almost an hour of Leo dodging, thrashing, and feinting the Titan and he had yet to get his by the glowing sword in his hand. Leo had his hand on his own sword, not yet to draw blood from his enemy either.

Gods help him. Tyler tried to move but instead he was greeted with searing pain all over. He. Had. To. Move. But he couldn't. He just couldn't. His breath slowed and his eyes felt heavier every second that ticked by. He tried to cling onto something- anything but he felt the life draining him like a sink. What was there left to live for anymore?

Silena. Tyler forced his eyes opened as he thought of her. He would stay alive for Silena. He would always.

"Tyler." someone at his side whispered and he glanced to his right and saw...wait for it...nothing. Great, now he was hallucinating. Wasn't that the first sign of insanity? Or was he already full-fledged crazy?

"_Tyler_!" the voice whispered again and Tyler allowed a low groan escape his lips. What did they _want_? Who was even there? The darkness around him rippled and a small form hovered over him, dressed in all black.

"Nico?" his choked out hoarsely as the boy kneeled next to him, unearthing him from the pile of rock and rubble around him.

"Shh..." he said quickly and put a finger to his lips. Tyler noticed an eerie black glow coming from him but said nothing. Instead, he remained silent as the hard material seemed to disappear around from him and he sat up, trying to process what exactly was going on.

"Don't move too fast." Nico warned "In fact...It may be best if you don't move at all. Just breathe. In and out. Thals will be here in a minute." he sniggered slightly at the thought for some reason.

"S-silena?" he asked through his heaving.

"I don't know Tyler." he whispered "I haven't heard anything from anybody. I only know Thalia is ok and Leo is in a bit of trouble like you... I need to go help him."

"No! He'll kill you!" Tyler spluttered out but Nico smirked as he stood up.

"A Titan versus a god? Bring it." he said before putting on a black helmet and vanishing.

* * *

><p>Leo knew he was going to die. He actually knew it the whole time, but he wasn't about to go down without a fight. The titan swung again as Leo dodged, thanking his ADHD for keeping him alive for this long. He felt as though his had drunk an espresso every time his senses doubled. Usually, it was annoying as Hades, but now? He was regretting every bad thing he had ever thought about it.<p>

"Come on little hero" the titan crooned, his eyes glittering maliciously "You have to die sometime. If you come now I'll make sure it is quick and painless..." Leo looked down at his scraped hands and knees, big and ugly had a point. There was no way he could win this fight. There wasn't even a sliver of hope for him. Leo knew that it was over anyway. In fact, a quick and painless death didn't sound half bad right now...

"Yes." Iaptus cackled as he saw Leo's uncertainty. "You know my deal is a good one...Come on weakling. I will make this easy for you." he took a step forward and the ground shook. What choice did Leo even have anymore?

Slowly, he allowed himself to lower his weapon, inviting death. In any normal circumstances, he might have made some kind of joke to cover up the pain but... he couldn't find anything funny at the moment. Nothing at all. He closed his eyes and waited...and waited... and waited...and- oh come on now! He was about to freaking die! What happened to _quick_ and painless? Scowling, he looked up to find- what the hell?

"Ack! Die stupid being!" screamed Iaptus, swinging at random as the sword leveled down on his leg. Leo caught a glint of black but nothing more as the titan fell to the ground, wailing as he looked for the item causing him pain.

"Hey. Tarzan!" a new voice suddenly entered and Leo almost choked with relief. Thalia. "In what world did you think it was ok to mess with my friends? Because it sure as hell isn't this one." she cried out while taking that paper bag off of her head. Leo almost laughed out loud in relief except that... Oh gods...What _happened_ to her? There was a moment in which everything stopped and eyes drifted towards Thalia. To Leo's left he heard a distinct laugh, even though there was no one there.

"Oh come on!" Thalia hissed "It isn't _that_ bad is it?" Truth be told? Yeah...It really way. Thalia's face had been changed so that it almost perfectly round and a vivid shade of pink. Her eyes had reduced to beads yet they were still the same shocking blue. Her nose was uplifted so that it looked more like a snout. In fact...Her face looked like...like...

"A pig." Iaptus said slowly, as if savoring the moment "You are a pig!" he suddenly let out a large bellowing laugh and others soon joined in, Thalia squealing in fury...Literally.

"Leo!" she snarled at him "After I kill this guy you will explain _exactly_ how to _change me back_!" she hissed er- snorted at him. Despite the tense situation he couldn't help but smirk slightly.

"You broke into the box of weapons didn't you?" he asked and she bared her teeth at him "It'll be gone within twenty-four hours...Maybe." he told her and for a moment he was afraid she might gut him. Instead she went and spun in a 180 degree motion, taking her spear and sticking it straight into the titan. No...Not a spear...A lightning bolt.

"FOR-" she started then paused "Uh...FOR THE NEW GODS!" she decided, and Leo turned just in time to see the lightning bolt fly through the air when he heard-

"NO THALIA!" Nico appeared, a black helmet tucked under one arm, raising his hands in a up and down, frantic motion "THAT LIGHTNING BOLT IS THE MOST DANGEROUS THING IN THE WORLD! DON'T USE IT IN FRONT OF MORTALS!" he screamed at her and Thalia yanked the weapon back, pulling out a sword as she engaged in combat.

"THEN GET THEM OUT OF HERE!" she screamed back at him and Leo felt a hard tug on his elbow.

"Nico?" he asked "What are-?" he was cut off by Nico dragging him towards a pile of debris. For a moment he waded around before easily flinging a wounded Tyler up from the rubble. Leo took a couple steps back in shock. How the scrawny little teenager managed to pick up someone three times his size was a mystery to him but he didn't have much time to question it.

"Hurry up!" Nico screeched at him and Leo stumbled around, trying to follow Nico to the spot he stood waiting, Tyler still half unconscious in his arms. "Grab ahold." Nico told him and Leo almost refused to grab his arm seeing as that was just _really_ weird. However, the look on Nico's face made him decide it wouldn't be wise to refuse. He curled his hand around his sleeve when he felt a sudden jolt and darkness pushed in the edges around him.

* * *

><p><em>NO!<em> The voice was loud and clear inside Percy's head. Screaming horrifically. He felt the power pounding through him, trying desperately to escape. Every molecule of his body was screaming in protest at the unwelcomed intruder but he tried to push it back...back...back...

_YOU TRAITOR! _Kronos' voice screeched inside his head, making the pounding and pain almost unbearable _I RAISED YOU! I AM YOUR FATHER! THIS IS TREASON! YOU CANNOT GO AGAINST ME! HOW DARE YOU DO THIS? HOW DARE YOU! I HAD HEARD ROMOURS OF BETRAYAL WITHIN OUR GROUP BUT NEVER MY SON LEADING THEM! YOU SHALL PERISH!_

_No_. Percy knew that his voice was weak, even in his head but he still hoped Kronos could hear. _I am no son of yours. I was a tool at most. A stepping stone to your success. A body that grew strong for you to take. Never had I been your son. You didn't care for me. Not Katrina. Not Tanya. Not Luke or Silena. Nico. Thalia. Annabeth. Piper. Leo. Tyler. You don't care!_

_THEY ARE JUST NAMES BOY! WHY SHOULD I CARE FOR TRAITORS? I WILL KILL EVERY LAST ONE OF THEM WITH YOUR HANDS!_

Percy smiled slightly at the wonderfully, blissful ignorance of the situation. He was aware that Kronos could now see into his mind, into his very soul even and know all of his secrets but... It worked the other way too.

And Kronos had some pretty interesting secrets. None that would be important if he had been on the Titans' side but the truth of the matter was that he wasn't. Which gave _him _the upper hand.

_You know what I want. _He thought to Kronos who had gone silent as the thoughts passed his head. _And you know that if you don't give it to me that I will be able to ruin everything for you. Either way at this point...I win._

And the best part? They both knew it was true.

* * *

><p>Jason was trying to get adjusted to walking at the moment. He kept stumbling every couple of paces, his hands covered in golden blood every time he went down. To be honest, he wasn't finding that many perks in being an all-powerful god. The moment he woke up he found himself with Ares' weapon, a pig of all things, and other random stuff he wasn't entirely for sure how to use.<p>

Needless to say he was a little frustrated with the situation. He had no idea where to go, how to get there, how to use any of his powers, and most importantly where Leo and Piper were! Uh...Did he say most importantly? He meant least. Because they weren't Roman and stuff like he was so...Yeah. They aren't that important. What? He wasn't lying!...Right?

Scowling now, at the stupid internal argument he was having with himself, he marched over and looked down at his body that was now glowing a golden color with a red tinged.

Him? A war god? Go figure. Part of it made sense though. His sister could take over the sky duties. He had always been more of a fighter anyway. However, right now it didn't exactly solve his problems.

Oh, how he hated the world right now. The sky was a blood red and the whole place around him seemed deserted. The whole place seemed strange from the last time he saw it. Before it just looked like...Well...Land to be honest. Now, probably due to his godly senses, he could see so much more.

His eyes were like some kind of camera. He could zoom in and out, sharpen images, or dull them. Make them look extremely blurry or vividly clear. He could literally feel where animal life was and could even push pressure off of him-if that was even possible.

The whole situation was uncanny. Jason frowned for what seemed like the millionth time that day and sat on a rock, thinking. Where was he supposed to go? It would be so much easier to tell as well if there wasn't so much dang screaming and yelling! Honestly, why can't they just shut up for a couple of min-

...Oh...Jason jumped up and let his selective hearing take over. It zoomed in so that he could hear battle cries and yelling about...eh...Let's say ten miles west about three miles north give or take a few yards...Ok, he lied. Being a god did have some freaking awesome perks.

"Alright." he said out loud, wondering how his next move would work. "Uh...Transport!" he yelled out, moving his hands in some kind of ninja position. F-A-I-L.

"Damn." he muttered and tried in vain to remember how Jupiter transported the one time he visited him... Didn't he just...Disappear? Well that was...Extremely unhelpful!

Jason sat there for what seemed like hours (It may have only been seconds) trying to figure it all out. How was he supposed to do this? He focused hard on the place he wanted to go, wishing he could freaking be there. It seemed to him that the sounds around him were getting louder around him the more he thought about it...Gods, this was annoying.

"Jason you idiot! Stop standing there and help! I can't be- Wait a second...Are you a god?" Jason jumped at the sound of Thalia's voice only a couple feet away from him. As he looked around he saw he was in some kind of camp, Thalia in battle with some hundred pound ugly dude. Part of Jason smirked widely as a 'haha' feeling came over him. He had done it...Sort of.

He ran over, grabbing his new spear to help his sister but paused when he saw her. What the Hades had happened to her? Perhaps his stare caught her attention because she turned to him with a heinous look on her face, telling him to get his butt moving and he had a lot of explaining to do after they were done shredding this guy into pieces.

Sisters.

* * *

><p>Luke was completely and utterly torn. He stood there...Watching his friends battling the titan as Percy laid on the ground, thrashing over and over, trying to throw off...Whatever was happening to him.<p>

Who the Hades was he supposed to help? Thalia and Jason looked weak. The two of them were making progress but it was too little to really injure to Titan too badly. Percy on the other hand didn't look much better. Yet he couldn't just leave Thalia...

"No!" Percy hissed as he gripped his own head in pain "No...Won't let you...GET OUT!" he basically screamed. Luke gave his two friends one last sorry look as he ran over to Percy. Luke still wasn't entirely sure how he got there. He had transported to this camp and went to go help Leo and the others when all of a sudden Percy appeared as well, his eyes glazed over, tinged with gold. Luke wasn't entirely for sure what happened to him and he wasn't for sure that he wanted to know either.

"Percy!" Luke muttered as he shook him "Percy wake up! Come on...What's wrong with you? Get up!" there was a long pause in which Percy looked as though he attempted to reach out to him but his other hand yanked it back. What the hell? Luke rolled him over lightly, shaking his shoulders as he tried to get his friend to react in some way but Percy didn't respond except with an occasional yelp of pain.

"Come on." he muttered and Percy's eye flickered for a moment and Luke tumbled back in shock.

They were gold.

* * *

><p><strong>Yep! I'm done. This was a quick little Easter gift for all of you (: Hope you guys enjoyed! Make sure to review and I'll try to make sure I get in an update within the month. Thanks!<strong>


	37. Chapter 37

My amazing readers,

Now I know you guys don't want to read a author's note right now but it really important that you do. So I feel like I have been really unfair to those of you who like my story with the lack of updates. I know a lot of you have supported me so much throughout this and I feel horrible to have to do this but I am not going to be able to finish.

Most of you don't know this about me, but I have cancer. It has been a rough past couple of months and I am slowly relapsing and having to go through more and more treatments. I am not trying to use my disease as an excuse but with all that is going on I don't have time to write anymore for at least a couple months. I think is really unfair for all of you to wait so long for just one chapter and I am not even that into it that much anymore so I'm going to close shop for a little while.

I am deleting all my stories and going to stay off the site for a little while. I don't know when or if I will ever write again but I do hope I will be able to. Just know that I enjoyed writing this story for you guys and I am so happy and flattered that so many of you guys liked my writing and took the time to write reviews in order to tell me that. You guys really are the best and I hope to be able to read your stories and see (well...see in the fanfiction world lol) you all again.

Again I really am so sorry about this :( I love all of you!

~HuntressofArtemis39


End file.
